Highschool Drama (Fairy Tail Fanfic)
by Otaku.Lucky.Star
Summary: Lucy: 16 year old girl with a secret crush on her teacher. Levy: Lucy's best friend with a self esteem issue. Juvia: The new girl with a dark secret, an unplanned pregnancy, and an unknown father to her baby. Erza: The head of the disciplinary committee who's in love with her best friend, a romantic, that has never loved her. Four different story's, one main goal: Love.
1. September

**I**s there such a thing as love at first sight?

That's the question I used to ask.

Until I laid eyes on you.

How is it possible to feel so much for a

stranger, a passerby?

Love has no limits, no color, no time.

That's when I realized I had fallen in love-

Love at first sight.


	2. Drama 1: Lucy

**Lucy P.O.V**

**_1 Year ago_**

_As the pink cherry blossoms were falling, I started to tear up._

_"I'm late and I'm lost...I don't know where to go!" I whined. Tears started to roll down my face and I felt embarrassed. A freshman, crying in broad day light._

_I lifted my sleeves up to my face and wiped the tears away._

_What am I suppose to do?!_

_I kept wiping the tears from my eyes when I saw a pair of feet approach me. I looked up to see a man with pink hair._

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

_My cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. I quickly shook my head and looked away._

_"Are you lost or something?"_

_I slowly nodded._

_"You do know this would be faster if you just spoke me," he said impatiently._

_I looked up and saw his handsom face. He looked quite older yet handsom, mature, and mysterious to me. I shook my thoughts from my head and spoke, "I need to get to school...but I'm lost."_

_"Uh...Which school?"_

_"Yosei Teru High..." _**(Yosei Teru means Fairy Tail in Japanese.)**

_"Really?" He started to laugh. "I'm heading there too!" He said with a wide smile._

_As I looked at his wide smile, I felt my cheeks warm up and my heart pound. He then showed me his hand, "We can go together."_

_Ever since that day, no other person as ever made my heart pound the same way he made mine._

**Lu-y...Lu-cy..."LUCY****!"**

I jumped and looked over to the person calling my name.

"Earth to Lucy! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes!"

I began to scratch my head and laugh awkwardly, "Sorry Levy..."

"So, what do you think?"

I looked at her confused.

She placed her hand on her temples as she sighed, "I was talking about the band. If we should disband or what?"

"Uh..."

"You really weren't listening, were you?" Levy said while reaching to sip her strawberry milkshake.

As the loud sound of the different people speaking in the dinner filled the air, I started to fell bad for not listening.

_Come on, Lucy. How could you think about him when you're suppose to be spending time with your best friend?!_

Levy put down the shake and she wiped the milk mustache from her face. "I was talking about the band. You know how Niggy left the school, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, now we don't have a guitarist! Click is screwed!" She yelled while pulling on her hair.

"Levy, Click isn't screwed. Just wait. You'll find a new guitarist soon."

"You think?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Lucy."

She then grabbed the milkshake and finished it. "So, how's things on your side?"

I blushed. "Uh...?"

"Do you have a crush yet?"

My face turned pink. "Uh...no..."

She smirked. "Uh huh. Yeah, no. You're hiding something."

"No!" I quickly yelled.

"First of all, you're being defensive. Second of all, you keep going in and out of a trans..." She said as she pulled her fingers back to show she was counting. She smirked and looked at me with a mischevious glance, "Those are all signs that you like someone~."

"Well-"

"I knew it! So, who is it? The cold hearted student council president? I wouldn't blame you, he's kinda cute, especially that mysterious aura of his."

"No..."

"Is it that senior with the blond hair?"

"Levy, there's like a billion blond guys at school!"

"Tisk tisk, there's a billion blond guys but only one blond senior that catches the eyes of many," she said dramatically.

"Oh god Levy, please don't tell me you mean Laxus," I said while I facepalmed.

"What? He's not bad looking!"

"Levy, he looks like he failed 10 grades! He's not even that cute!"

"He is pretty fine, Lucy! You just gotta look at him in the right angle."

"No," I said while shaking my head.

She shrugged as she slouched into the seat, "To each his own."

She then started thinking until she finally clapped her hands in excitement, "Oh I know! It's that playboy. Everyone has an eye on him. I wouldn't be surprised if you did too."

"No..."

"Then who?"

_I can't tell her. If I do-_

"Sorry Levy, it's a secret."

"Really?" She stayed quiet for a while and sighed, "Well, I'll respect that."

"Thanks Levy."

She then laid her head on the table. "You are going to tell me one day right?"

"Uh-"

"I mean, we are best friends. We tell each other stuff."

I then started to feel even guiltier. "Yeah...one day..."

* * *

I left the dinner and waved goodbye to Levy. I started to walk home when I saw him: the man I'm in love with.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "Sensei!"

He turned around and smiled. "Lucy-san!"

I ran up to him happily, "Sensei, what're you doing here?"

He scratched his head and replied, "I'm looking for a dinner."

"Oh, you mean the one down there?" I asked while pointing at the dinner I just left.

"Yeah! Thanks. Nice seeing you, Lucy-san."

I waved goodbye to him as he walked towards the dinner. My hand fell to my heart as I sighed loudly.

I looked to the side of me to see my reflection in the shop's window.

_I wonder if he's meeting someone...his girlfriend? Wife?_

I closed my eyes and looked backed at my reflection.

_If only we had meet in different circumstances..._

* * *

**_The next day_**

I was walking towards the school when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked back to see Levy.

"Sup!" she shouted with a smile.

"Hi Levy," I said with a smile, trying to match her energy.

"Sooo~ are you coming to the auditions today?"

"Auditions?"

"Yeah, we're holding an audition to find a new guitarist."

"Levy-"

"I mean, for support."

I sighed, "I can't, I have to work."

Levy pouted. "Work? Really? You never have free time..."

"I know, It's just...I have to pay my rent."

"Yeah I know, but tell me you're at least going to the party."

"Party?" I asked while opening the school doors.

"You know, the one for all the juniors..."

I looked at her confused.

"...at Loke's house..."

I frowned.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled in disbelief.

"What?" I asked while walking to my locker.

"I can't believe you don't know about the party!"

"Sorry for not being into other people's business," I responded while I entered my combination.

Levy sighed,"Whatever, but at least go."

"Why?" I asked while taking out my textbooks.

"Well, we got a gig."

I slammed the locker shut and stared at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah...but! That's if we can find a guitarist before the day of the party."

"That's so cool!"

"Yep! So promise me you'll go."

I then pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened my calendar. "When is it?"

"September third. It's a Saturday."

I looked at my calendar and saw it was open. "Looks like I can go."

"Cool, see ya." Levy said while running off to class.

* * *

I was leaving class when I bumped into someone, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Woah, Lucy-san. Are you okay?"

My face turned red. "I-I'm okay. Sorry..."

"It's fine." He then showed me his hand and I took it without a second thought.

"Thank you...sensei," I said as he pulled me up from the floor.

"So...not getting lost again, are we?"

My face flushed pink. "N-n-no! W-w-what do you take me for sensei! Geez~"

"Ha ha ha." He then patted me on the head happily as he smiled. "You're really something..." he whispered while he took my blond pigtail in his hand.

My face became beet red and my heart pounded quickly. It was as if the world had just stopped.

"Dragneel!"

I was quickly snapped back to reality.

"Dragneel! We have a faculty meeting today!" yelled the art teacher.

"I know!"

He sighed loudly before turning to face me.

_He seems stressed...I hope he's okay..._

"Sensei...are you okay...?"

His stressed expression slowly turned into a smile as he looked me in the eye. "Yeah, I'm okay. Seeing you is enough to make me okay."

My heart began to thump madly within my chest at his words.

_Sensei...please stop playing with my heart..._

As I stood there in a trans, he waved at me and gave me a playful wink before walking away. "Nice seeing you, Lucy-san."

_Lucy, say something!_

"Sensei I-!" before I could even finish, he was gone.


	3. Drama 2: Natsu

**Natsu P.O.V **

**_One year ago_**

_I remember running through town, looking at my watch. "Damn it, I'm late!" I yelled furiously._

_While running, I saw a girl through the corner of my eye. A girl with blond pigtails._

_I slowly began to stop running, and I looked over at her in awe. "Is...she crying...?" I whispered to myself. "Maybe I should help her..."_

_I quickly shook my head, and pulled on my hair to stop myself from acting carelessly._

_Ugh what am I thinking?! I need to keep running or that old guy is gonna have my head!_

_I then glanced over at her one last time before making my decision to run away, but something inside me wouldn't let me leave._

_No...I should help her._

_I walked up to her and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"_

_Her face turned red with embarrassment as she shook her head no._

_"Are you lost?"_

_She slowly nodded._

_I started to get impatient, "You do know this would be so much faster if you just told me."_

_She slowly looked up at me with innocent eyes. "I need to get to school...but I'm lost..." As she looked at me with her big teary eyes, my heart stopped. I couldn't breath and I felt like a 16 year-old boy again._

_Get it together Natsu...she's just a kid..._

_I then breathed in deeply and exhaled._

_"Uh...which school?"_

_"Yosei Teru High..."_

_"Really?" I asked while starting to laugh. "I'm heading there too!" I said with a wide smile._

_I showed her my hand happily with a smile, "We can go together."_

_Her small hand took ahold of mine, and my heart did something it hadn't done in years: It skipped a beat._

_Ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about the girl that made me feel again._

**Dra-el...Dra-neel...DRAGNEEL!**

I shook in shock. "Y-yes?"

"Mr. Dragneel, do you understand?"

"Excuse me, what?" I asked while resting my hand on the arm of the chair.

"As suspected...Ms. Strauss, would you mind repeating?"

"Certainly... Mr. Dragneel, we were discussing your position as a teacher. "

"Uh...huh..."

She placed her finger on the center of her glasses as she began to talk again, "While you were off daydreaming, we were discussing the thought of moving you to our other school branches."

"Wha-"

Principle Makarov raised his hand. I then closed my mouth and began to listen again.

"You are a good teacher, but we think you would do better in the Martial arts branch of this school...not this academic branch."

"But-!"

"We are sorry Mr. Dragneel. However, we might reconsider if you start to attend all our faculty staff meetings for this whole year."

"A year?! Of meetings?!"

"Hakuna your tatas Dragneel! Don't have a rack attack," Principal Makarov yelled.

Mirajane gasped and she hit Principal Makarov over the head with her clipboard. "Sir, you can't say that here!"

She then looked back at me with a sigh. "The point is, you have to get your act together!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Dragneel!" They both shouted.

"Sorry...I'll do my best to improve," I said sarcastically as I stood up and walked out the door.

While walking back to my classroom, my phone vibrated. I noticed I got a text:

**Lisanna**

Wanna meet at the dinner at 7? ;)

I sighed as I read her text. _She's so annoying..._

I texted back:

**Natsu**

I guess

I then placed my phone back in my pocket and opened the door to my classroom to start today's lecture.

* * *

I was walking downtown to go to the dinner when I saw the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. I quickly turned around, trying to avoid her, but it was futile.

"Sensei!" I heard her yell.

I looked back and smiled, "Lucy-san!"

She then began to run up to me. "Sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

"I'm looking for a dinner..."

She then pointed at the dinner I was walking to. "You mean the one down there?"

"Yeah! Thanks. Nice seeing you, Lucy-san."

I quickly walked around her nervously. After taking a few steps, I slowly looked back to see her walking away.

_Lucy..._

I shook my head furiously and started to yell, "Damn it!"

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

I felt my phone vibrate again, and I quickly took it out my pocket. I saw another one of her messages and sighed.

_Why am I still with her...?_

I watched the light of my phone screen disappear and fade to black. I looked at the dark phone screen to see my reflection.

_I'm fucking old...and I'm too fucking old to have a crush on a 16 year old girl...Come on Natsu, don't be stupid...don't be stupid..._

* * *

**_The next day_**

I was walking into the school when I saw Mirajane.

"What do you want now?" I asked annoyed.

"Just checking on my brother."

I then stopped walking and turned around to face her, "Mira-"

"You do know it might happen one day, right?"

"Shut up..."

I contiued to walk towards the classroom with her at my side. "Mira, we went over this like 10 times. I'm not ready to get married."

_Liar...I just don't want to marry her..._

"But she is."

"Well Mira, I'm not her."

I then opened my classroom door, and walked over to my desk. I placed my bag down and sat down on my chair, ready to review my lessons for the day.

"Why don't you turn on the lights," she asked while coming into my classroom.

"I don't wanna."

"You're so depressing..."

Mirajane then sat on one of the student's desk. "You're going to fall," I said as I turned the page to my lesson plan.

"No I won't."

"Mira-"

"Since when did you care?"

"Huh?" I asked while looking up at her.

She then placed one leg over the other as she bit her dark red colored lips seductively. "Is Dragneel crushing on me~?"

"What? No!"

She then began to walk over to me. She placed her elbow on my desk and leaned in towards me, pushing her cleavage forward so I could see what she hid underneath her shirt.

"Mira-"

"Come on Dragneel, why haven't you dumped that sister of mine?"

"Mira, what are you doing?"

She then backed away and walked around the desk to be closer to me.

"I mean, you haven't made any progress with my sister, why not do it with me~?"

I pretended to ignore her as I took out my papers to grade.

She then flung my seat around so I could face her. "Natsu, look at me."

I rolled my eyes and quickly looked at her. "Wha-" Before I could speak, my mouth was covered with her lips.

As she kissed me, she began to try and find a way to enter my mouth, but I didn't let her. I quickly pushed her off, causing her to fall.

"Mira, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

She slowly got up from the floor and wiped her skirt. She stared at me angrily, "Nothing's wrong with me. It's that there's something wrong with you."

She then walked out of the classroom angrily, slaming the door as she left.

I slouched into my seat, infuriated by her actions.

_What the hell has gotten into her?! Does she think she can control me again?_

I looked at my phone angrily as I saw another text notification from Lisanna.

_What am I doing to do with these sisters?! I need to leave them..._

* * *

I was leaving the classroom when I bumped into something.

I looked down to see what I hit, and when I looked, I saw Lucy. "Woah, Lucy-san. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay. Sorry..."

"It's cool." I then showed her my hand and she took it without a second thought.

"Thank you...sensei," she said as I pulled her up from the floor.

It was getting awkward so I decided to bring something up. "So, not getting lost again, are we?"

Her face flushed pink. "N-n-no! W-w-what do you take me for sensei?! Geez~"

"Ha ha ha." I then patted her on the head. "You're really something..." I whispered while I took her blond pigtail in my hand.

_Lucy...I wish..._

As I stood next to her closely, my heart began to pound quickly. It was as if the world had just stopped.

.._.I wish...I_-

"Dragneel!"

I was quickly snapped back into reality by that yell.

"Dragneel! We have a faculty meeting today!" yelled Reedus, the art teacher.

"I know!"

I sighed loudly as I looked at the floor in annoyance.

_Ugh, I actually need to go to meetings now or I'll get removed from this branch..._

My eyes slowly looked up at Lucy, remembering why I even stayed at this job.

_I can't leave...I don't want to be away from her._

"Sensei...are you okay...?"

Her genuine stare and concern was enough to make me smile.

_She cares so much for me...If only you were older, I-_

"Yeah, I'm okay. Seeing you is enough to make me okay," I said wholeheartedly.

_...I would have loved you with all I had._

I waved at her and gave a playful wink before walking away. "Nice seeing you, Lucy-san."

I quickly ran off to the faculty meeting, slightly embarrassed with my flirty expression. _Ugh I wasn't thinking! I hope no one saw that!_

As I contiued to run down the hallway, my expression suddenly dropped to a sorrowful one.

_If only we had met in a different situation..._


	4. Drama 3: Levy

**Levy P.O.V****_Two Years ago_**

_It was raining. Raining storms of tears from the sky as I walked home from cram school.__I was a ninth grader, attending Yusei Teru Junior High school, and I was at the peak of my middle school career because in two weeks, I'll be taking my highschool entrance exam.__I held onto my pink checkered umbrella, walking through the puddles as my huge black glasses slid down my nose.__My uniform was perfectly pressed, unwrickled, and clean. My book bag laid high on my back as the straps were pulled all the way up. My glasses were overwhelmingly huge, always sliding down my nose as I struggled to push them up every other minute.__I was the perfect description of a nerd.__I sighed loudly as the heavy rain contiued to fall. "I don't get why I'm still going to cram school...I'm literally learning nothing because I know everything already...what a waste of my time."__My life was boring. I was always studying, always listening to what I had to do, always behaving to protect the image of my rich parents that never had the time for me. I was a McGarden, and it was my fate to be lonely and rich, wear a mask and act the way society believed I should be.__I want to change...I don't want to be "Miss goody-two-shoes" anymore. I don't want to be "the nerd with top scores." I don't want to be "Young Miss McGarden." I want to be me. I want to be Levy.__While walking down the path, I saw a body laying in the street's alleyway. My body froze, my eyes widened, and I didn't know what to do.__Is...is he dead?!__I began to panic, looking every direction to see if anyone else was around.__There's no one else here! What do I do?!__I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could do: I walked up to the body. I approached the body slowly, and with each step I took, the image began to clear up.__It was a man, hurt and bleeding from what seemed like attacks. He had long, spicky black hair, slicked back revealing the studs on his forehead. His body was covered in piercings and wounds.__He seemed like a bad guy, covered in blood, piercings, and an angry scowl, but I couldn't help but feel bad, feeling as if I should help him.__"Excuse Me...are you...okay--or alive?"__He began to open his eyes, revealing his ruby red eyes. His eyes pierced my soul, and I took a step back in fear.__His eyes never left mine, staring at me as if he were analyzing my soul.__I quickly snapped out of my trance and reached into my book bag, taking out a first aid kit.__I don't know what happened or who he is, but I do know he needs my help.__I slowly bent down, placing the package of bandages on his lap. I then placed my umbrella over him, keeping him dry from the rain.__I stepped back and saw his genuinely shocked face.__"Why...?" He whispered in pain.__I stayed quiet, getting soaked by the rain as I stared at the ground.__Why? I don't know why. I just felt like I had to. It was if the universe wanted me to save him.__He looked to his side and stared at the jacket that laid on the ground. "Take it...take my jacket, and if we ever meet again, I'll know you're the one I owe my life to..."__"I...I can't-"__"Please," he begged, "Take it..."__I stared at the jacket on the ground, wondering how I would explain the whole situation to my parents, but then I remembered, they don't care. They don't care about what I do. So out of rebellion, I grabbed the jacket and ran away.__I ran until I reached my giant empty house. I quickly entered the laudry room to clean the man's filthy, blood smeared, cigarette smelling jacket. Once it was cleaned, I took it to my room and stored it away, deep in my closet so I could never see it again._

* * *

_A year went by, and I had forgotten about that day. I started highschool with my bestfriend Lucy, and my life was still boring. I was still that same naive, nerdy, innocent, loser, Levy. So one day, I decided to change.__I changed so people could look at me. I changed so my parents could pay attention to me. I changed so I could be the Levy the world didn't want to see. I changed because I knew it would pissed off my parents and it would force them to see who I really was. I was tired of being the girl nobody loved, and changing would fix that.__I was no longer that weak, innocent, nerdy girl that everyone thought I was. I was different, and I wanted people to notice me. I wanted to be loved.__And like the jacket I had stored away, my old life as the nerd Levy faded away, only to be forgotten by me.__**I'm not the Levy anymore...I'm not that Levy anymore...I'm not that Levy anymore! **_

The sounds of my drums echoed through the empty room, as my band, Click, played their instruments. My mind was suddenly clouded by my memories of the past, the past were I was that stupid, weak, and nerdy idiot.

My hands slipped and my drumstick went flying, hitting the floor and causing my band to stop playing.

"Fuck!" I yelled angrily.

Jet and Droy looked back at me in confusion. "Levy, are you okay?" They asked in unison.

"How can I be okay when we just lost our best Guitarest?!" I yelled angrily, using Niggy's disappearance as an excuse to avoid my main conflict.

"Don't worry about that Levy, we'll find someone soon-"

"No! Soon isn't good enough!" I was angry, upset with Niggy and mostly upset with myself. I got up from the seat and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall of my house, passing by the wall of mirrors.

_Damn it! Why am I suddenly remembering my stupid past?! And why am I remembering that incident?! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

I sighed angrily, glancing at my reflection in the mirror: short messy blue hair, dark black eyeliner, long darken eyelashes created by mascara, colorless contacts, and unpressed, wrinkled, and dirty dark colored clothes.

I was the perfect definition of an outcast.

I sighed heavily, looking at myself in sorrow.

_No matter how much I change, I'm still never loved. I never get attention, and that's why the thing I hate the most...is me...No body loves me because I'm me, and I hate myself for that._

* * *

I was sitting in the dinner, ranting to Lucy about my band, but she was lost in a transe, ignoring my every word.

_Even Lucy is ignores me...no one cares about me._

I called her name over and over again, finally getting her attention, but it was pointless since she wasn't even listening to me.

_My bestfriend doesn't even care about me, so who do I have left that cares? No one cares, and no one will. Everybody hates me._

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

I was walking through town square after school. I had just gotten a gig to Loke's party and convinced Lucy to hang out with us at the party.

_Now I gotta find a guitarist..._

I walked into a music store to get new drum sticks when I saw an oddly familiar spicky black hair. My heart stopped and the memories from two years ago began to fill my mind.

_There's no way it's him...and if it was, why would he be in a music store? Besides, he won't be able to recognize me. I'm no longer that Levy._

I proceeded to the cash regesture after grabbing my new pair of drum sticks. I stood in front of the counter, nervous, anxious, and with hope that the man I saw wouldn't notice me.

"Here's your receipt," the lady said while passing me the bag that held my sticks.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed the bag. "Thank you," I said quietly, walking out the store with my head down.

_Please don't let that be him..._

I was half way out the door when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I glanced back, fearful for who it might be, but it was only one of the staff members.

"Come back soon! Please take this flyer for a future 50% discount at your next purchase!"

I sighed in relief while grabbing the flyer.

_Thank god..._

I turned back towards the door to walk out; however, I took a quick glance at the person again, just to make sure it wasn't that man, but when I did, I saw those familiar red eyes.

_No..._

I looked away in fear and quickly ran away.

_I don't want to remember that Levy...I don't want to remember that Levy because I'm not that Levy anymore._


	5. Drama 4: Juvia

**Juvia P.O.V**

I got off the public bus and looked at the crosswalk with my gloomy eyes. I adjusted my single strap book bag on my shoulder and held my text books closer to my chest. I looked forward and saw the school.

_Alright Juvia...it's a new year...a new school...and a new beginning. Don't fuck it up._

I took a deep breath and breathed out. When I was ready, I looked at the crossing guard lady.

She blew her whistle and had the cars stop. I quickly walked across the street and entered the school, hoping not to be noticed.

When I entered, I saw a boy with orange hair surrounded by girls. I looked at him with curiosity. Then he notice my stare.

He walked up to me, with a flip of the hair, a seducing smirk, and a graceful wink. "I haven't seen you before~" he said seductively.

I lowered my head a little and replied meekly, "I...I'm new."

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a junior..."

"What a coincidence~ I am too!"

He then snapped his fingers, causing a girl to walk up next to him, passing him an envelope.

"I'm actually having a party at my house for all the juniors."

"Re-really?"

"A sweet doll like you should come."

He placed the envelope in my hand.

I stared at it. _Was...was I just invited to a party? _

He quickly took my hand and placed a small kiss on it. "See you there, my princess."

My face flushed red as he left. I looked at his back in awe. "I can't believe...he just did that..."

As I was lost in thought, I was pushed onto the floor. My text books flew out of my arms and fell onto the floor with a large bang. I slowly picked myself up and reached over to grab my books, but it was taken away from me at the last second.

"I'm sorry..." said a boy with very cold eyes. Those dark blue eyes of his felt as if it was piercing my soul. But I couldn't look away, those eyes reminded me of me.

I snapped out of transe and grabbed the book from his pale, white-skined hands. "I'm sorry," I said with a bow, "I shouldn't have just stood there."

"It's okay..." he then left without another word.

I looked at him with a curious gaze as his dark raven hair moved as he walked. _He looks so...lonely..._

I then noticed the red armband on his uniform. It had black letters that spelled SCP: Student Council President.

_I wonder if he acts like that because of his position._

The bell rung, bringing me back to reality. I held my books tightly and quickly ran to class.

* * *

When I entered class, I saw everyone already in their seats, sitting next to their friends, laughing away at their conversations. I looked around only to find one open seat: the one all the way at the back of the class.

I walked towards the desk and saw a bunch of writing on it. It was severely vandalized, and the legs were almost brown from all of the rust. I looked around to see everyone's desk in perfect condition but mine.

_Well...I guess this is Karma punishing me for my past._

I placed my book on the desk and it began to cry. _Oh crap..._

I then placed my bag on the chair, and it began to sink. I quickly took my bag off the chair and placed it on the floor. I looked around the class and saw no other seat available.

_This is just great..._

The door then slamed open, revealing the teacher: "Alright kiddies! Class has started!"

I looked at my shabby desk and took a deep breath. _God, satan, buddha, or anyone else out there, please don't let this piece of shit desk break on me..._

I sat down and the chair began to spread so far down, it nearly touched the floor. I then squatted, bringing the chair back up.

"Alright! I love to get to know everyone, so I'm doing an introducing game!" the teacher said with a smile. She then pulled out a ziplock bag full of popsicle sticks.

"I also like to make sure _everyone_ participates! So when I pull your name from this bag, you are required to participate!"

_Oh hell no._

She then reached into her bag and pulled out a name. "First up is...Juvia Lockser."

I began to cry in the inside. I looked at the teacher with great fear as she contiued to smile at me. Her smile seemed almost passive aggressive as she expected me to obey her command.

_I have the worst luck._

I prayed and hoped that the chair wouldn't break when I got up.

"Juvia-chan~ Please introduce yourself!" she said cheerfully.

I placed my arms on the desk, and applied a little pressure on it, and it collapsed. Then I fell on the chair, causing it to break. I landed on my ass and everyone stared at me.

"Juvia- chan! Are you okay?!" The teacher asked while running over to me.

I nodded with small tears in my eyes.

_That actually hurt more than I thought it would._..

The teacher looked at the desk and began to rant, "That's the broken desk that was suppose to be disposed of last year! I need to talk to Gray about this...Don't worry Juvia-chan! We'll get you a better desk, but for now you can go sit at my desk."

My eyes widened as I looked straight ahead at her desk. It was right in front of the classroom, where everyone can see you.

_Say sike right now. _

She contiued to stare smile, waiting for me to move to her desk.

_The universe actually hates me...but I guess that's what I deserve._

I sighed nervously and grabbed my bag with my text books. I slowly walked to the front of the class and timidly sat in her chair.

"I'll be right back!" yelled the teacher while leaving the classroom with the broken desk.

It was awkward. I knew no one and all I could do was keep my eyes down. Then someone spoke up.

"Juvia...right?"

I looked up to see a boy with bluish silver hair and eyes the were slanted, with dark round pupils.

_His eyes...they're just like his..._

"Are you new here?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

I nodded. "I transferred from phantom high."

Then the whole class started to whisper. "Phantom high?" he asked again as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"Is it true that there were always fights and people dying there?!" asked a girl from the back.

"Yes...There were a bunch of gangs, and people would die all the time from hand rivalries, but that wasn't something that was so shocking since it was so common," I said causally.

The class looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I mean, I knew this one guy that got shot in the head while I was talking to him. All we did was bury him. It's not a big deal."

I looked at the class to see them looking at me in fear. _Look at what you did Juvia!_

The guy with the silver hair then smiled and spoke, "You must be pretty cool. I mean, to be so calm about that is wild."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

The door then opened again. "Alright Juvia-chan, here's your new desk."

I quickly got up and helped her bring in the chair.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. I was walking out of my english class, still mesmerized by this one girl's poem. It was amazingly detailed and I could envision all of it.

While lost in thought, I walked into someone. I looked up to see the boy from this morning.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's oka--you're the one from this morning."

"Ye-"

"I forgot to tell you something." He reached into his pocket and took out a pamphlet.

"School Uniform Policy?" I asked confused as I read the title.

"Yes. I noticed that you were wearing long colored socks. You can't wear colored or long socks. Only white or black ankle high socks."

"Huh?" I asked while looking at my blue socks.

He then bowed and walked away.

As he walked away, I looked back to see him checking other people's uniforms. _Student Council can do that? _

I looked at the pamphlet and sighed. "Well, now I know what not to do..."

Without another word, I hopped back on the public bus, to get back home to an empty, run down trailer home.


	6. Drama 5: Erza

**Erza P.O.V**

**_3 years ago_**

_"You two are so cute together!"__Those were the words Jella and I heard our entire lives. At first it made us happy, being bestfriends and all, but as we got older, it began to annoy us._

_People automatically assumed we were in love with each other because we were so close, but in reality, we never wanted to be more than friends, or so that's what I thought._

_As children, everyone said we would get married and live happily ever after, but we didn't want that--he didn't want that.__Determined to break away from the fate others were placing us under, Jellal began to date every girl he could. He became a hopeless romantic._

_He was in multiple relationships, claiming each girl he dated was "the one." I was happy for him, but one day, it began to annoy me, the fact he was with every girl but me._

_I never knew why the unexplainable rage would consume me when I saw him with other girls, but when I figured it out, tears began to leave my eyes and my heart broke in two. I was in love with Jellal._

_Jellal and I stood in front of our new highschool. We were first years, naive to the world around us._

_"Erza-chan...highschool is gonna be the year we find love."_

_My heart ached as I watched his smiling face. I quickly put on a tough front and rolled my eyes. "You're such a hopeless romantic. Hopefully you'll grow out of that soon," I said while walking ahead._

_"Erza-chan, you're so mean~"_

_Mean? Was I being mean?_

_He quickly cought up with me and stood by my side. "Don't worry Erza-chan, no matter what happens, you'll always be my bestfriend."_

_It was painful. Painful to be in love with my bestfriend.__"Yeah...we'll always be bestfriends."_

**_Best friends...we'll only ever be best friends..._**

It was seven in the morning and I was waiting outside the school, ready to help the incoming Freshmen. I placed my black coat over my shoulders and looked over at the busy streets in excitement.

"Today is the our last year here...are you excited, Jellal?"

When I heard no reply, I looked over to him to find him sleeping while standing. I placed my hand on my temples and rubbed them in annoyance. "JELLAL!" I yelled, causing him to wake up.

"Huh?! Wha--oh! Reporting for duty, Scarlet taichou!"** (Japanese for Captain/leader/commander)**

"Jellal, were you just sleeping on the job?"

"Uh...maybe?"

I then smacked him over the head, "Idiot!"

His lip started to shake as he rubbed his head, "You're so mean Erza-chan~"

"Jellal, you need to--" I was then interrupted by a small voice.

"Excuse me...uh...do you know where the freshman orientation is?"

Jellal and I quickly stopped fighting and returned to our professional state. "Yes, it's right down the hall, to the left. The first door, you can't miss it."

"Okay, th-"

"Take this too," I quickly added before she walked away. I passed her a pamphlet for uniform regulations. "I, Erza Scarlet, am in charge of the disciplinary committee. The guy next to me is my assistant, Jellal Fernandes. If you need help with school policy, bullying, or anything, come to us in room 207."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she walked into the school.

I looked over to Jellal to see him in a daze, his eyes still following the girl that asked for directions.

I looked at him with an annoyed stare and growled, "Jellal...what are you thinking?"

"Hey Erza...wasn't she cute? I mean, look at those pink curls. She's so cute!"

I felt a vein pop and I placed him in a headlock, "Jellal! You're such a helpless romantic!"

"Mercy! Mercy!"

* * *

It was now the middle of the day and I was working in the office. Suddenly, I heard the door to the office open.

"I'm back~"

I looked over to see Jellal, smiling happily while entering.

"You look happy. What happened?"

"Remember the girl from this morning?"

"Yes..." I mumbled with a sigh.

"Well..." he reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, "I got her number during lunch!"

I was in complete shock. _That was way too fucking quick! _

He began to skip around the room with the small piece of paper in his hands. "So...happy~" he said in a daze, "Happy~ Happy~ So Happy~."

He contiued to sing until he reached his desk to start working.

I ignored him and continued to work.

"Hey Erza...I feel like she can be the one..."

I suddenly stopped moving as I heard him say those meaningless words.

_Here we go again..._

I turned over to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Erza, she's sweet, she's kind, and she's so cute. She looks like the type of person that will always be with me."

I felt my hands turn into fists.

_You idiot...I'm always with you..._

"How do you know? You just meet her?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Cuz...she looks like it."

I slapped my face angrily. "Jellal, you can't just do that! Do you even know her name?!"

"Yeah! It's Meredy."

"Meredy...huh?" I whispered under my breath.

"Anyway, Erza-chan, if things do work out between me and her, you wont be excluded."

"Eh?"

"I love you too Erza-chan~"

I rolled my eyes at his statement and went back to work.

_You love me...but not the way I want you to..._

* * *

**_After school_**

Jellal and I were hard at work when the office door opened again. "Good work guys!"

Jellal and I quickly stood up to face the door. We shouted in unison, "Thank you, Principale Makarov!"

"No no, the thanks is for you! You guys helped all the new brats! Good work!"

"Thank you," we repeated.

"Now, you guys go home."

Jellal and I looked at each other. Then I spoke up, "But we're not done and-"

"NO! Go home now! That's an order!"

I quickly bowed. "Yes sir."

He nodded and walked out the office without another word.

I sighed and looked at the remaining paperwork. "...and I really wanted to have it done by today too..."

Jellal placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Come on Erza, we always stay late, let's just take a break today."

"Fine..."

I slowly picked up my book bag and made my way out the door.

* * *

As we were walking out of the school, when Jellal placed his arm around my shoulder. I felt my heart skip and my eyes widened from his sudden gesture.

"What are you doing?"

"It's our last year together..."

I looked up at him in confusion, "Yeah, and?"

He then brought me closer to him and hugged my head. "I'm gonna be sisterless after this year~!"

"Eh?!"

"Erza! Let's go to the arcade, then the ice cream shop, then --"

"Hold up! I thought we were going home."

"Come on Erza! For old time sake. Please..."

I sighed and pet his head.

_What an idiot..._

I gave him a genuine smile, "No."

"Erza-chan~!"

I began to walk away as I retorted, "I'm broke."

"I'll pay"

"I don't wanna play games."

"We'll go to the movies."

"Well...I want classy food."

"Then we'll go somewhere with classy food."

"Uh...I wanna practice kendo."

"Then let's go to our old middle school and do kendo there with Simon Sensei!"

I sighed at my loss, "I give up..."

"Yes! Let's--It's Meredy!"

I looked over to the side and saw her standing there, looking lost.

"Even her lost expression is cute! Kawaii~"

I felt a vein pop. _He's never called me cute!_

While he stood there in a daze while looking at Meredy, I started to walk away in pain.

"Huh? Erza~" he whined while running after me.

"Don't follow me," I retorted angrily.

"Erza, why are you so mad?"

"Tch..."

He then grabbed my arm holding me back.

"Let go." I was angry and I made sure it showed on my face.

He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion, "What's wrong with you today?"

I clicked my tongue and looked behind him to see Meredy walking this way.

"Jellal-san?"

While he was distracted, I quickly tugged my arm away from his grip and readjusted my book bag to continue walking.

As I walked I started to feel tears form in my eyes.

_Bestfriends, that's all we can ever be, because in his heart, it's impossible for him to love me._


	7. Drama 6: Walking Away

**Levy P.O.V**

**_Day before the party_**

I placed my drumstick under my lip and began to look at all the "future guitarists" for Click, in disgust.

Jet and Droy both looked at me and asked, "Levy, who do you chose?"

I moved the drumstick from my lip and grabbed the other one that laid on the table. I then began to beat the table, making a beat.

"Number one, make a tune with my beat," I said looking at the boy with green hair.

He then started to play, but he couldn't match the beat.

"Next!" I yelled, still beating on the table.

As each person played with me, it kept getting worse. I closed my eyes in disappointment, and stopped beating the desk.

I placed my drumsticks down and sighed as I held onto my temples, "You guys ALL suck balls."

"Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled angrily towards me.

"It's true!"

I picked up one of my drumsticks again and pointed it at the guitarists.

"You suck. You suck. You suck. You're okay...and you suck." I began to twirl my drumstick in my hand and stated, "Get out, auditions are closed."

As all the guitarists left out the door, Jet and Droy quickly turned towards me and yelled again, "LEVY! Now we don't have anyone!"

"It's better to have nobody than to have somebody who can't play."

"Wow...Ten out of ten...wise words from Levy McGarden," Droy said sarcastically with a slow clap.

Jet sighed heavily and began to complain, "Levy, bad or not, we still need a gui-"

I brought up my right hand and showed it to Jet, who sat at my right, gesturing him to shut up. "Jet, I'm gonna find the guitarist. Don't worry." I lowered my hand and lifted myself up out of the chair.

"Don't forget to clean up, okay? See ya."

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Lucy!"

I turned around to see Levy waving at me with a smile.

"Hi Levy, what's up?"

"The sky."

"Really?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, I had too. Anyway, I wanted to tell you the results of our _amazing_ audition," she said sarcastically.

"You didn't find anyone, did you."

"Nope. They all sucked balls."

"Levy..." I said with a facepalm.

"What? It's true!" She shouted while lifting up her arms. "It was like eeee errr..." Levy began to screech loudly while playing air guitar causing half the school to look at our direction.

_Everyone's looking-! I'm actually gonna die from embarrassment..._

She finally finished screeching and sighed. "It was horrible, Lucy..."

I stared at her for a few minutes, wondering how the shy girl I use to know could make a scene the way she did now. "How did you go from bookworm Levy to Rocker Levy?" I asked while looking at her heavy black eyeliner and spiky choker.

She stayed quiet and looked at the floor.

_Did I say something wrong...?_

"Does it matter? I'm not that girl anymore anyway," she spat angrily.

_Levy...? Why does the atmosphere feel so tense...?_

It was awkward and the air between us became unbearable.

_It's like I can't breath..._

"So...I'll see you at the party tonight."

"Yeah..."

She turned her back to me and walked away, leaving me behind.

Watching her walk away pained my heart. I knew Levy and I were growing apart, but watching her leave was too real.

_I'm losing my best friend..._

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

My head began to fill with thoughts, thoughts and memories I wanted to forget and ignore.

_Stupid Lucy...why'd she have to bring up the past?! It's like she doesn't want me to be me! Why won't she just drop the fact that I've changed for the better?! _

I contiued to twirl my drumstick in my hand, ignoring the eyes that watched me in the hall.

_Idiots...what're they looking at?!_

I sighed as I took the drumstick that sat behind my ear and placed it in my hand.

_Screw Lucy...I have bigger things to worry about, like finding a new guitarist._

I was making my way back to the auditorium to see if Jet and Droy were still there, but my heart quickly stopped when I saw the man that waited at the auditorium door.

"Are you the one looking for a guitarist?"

My heart dropped at the sound of his voice. Those piercing red eyes were looking right at me, and like before, my body became petrified with fear.

_Why...why is he here?!_

The delinquent adjusted his guitar strap and crossed his arms right after. "I asked if you were the one that was looking for a new guitarist."

I was speechless and I didn't know what to do.

_Come on Levy, say something...all because you remember doesn't mean he does..._

I placed on my best poker face and rolled my eyes at his attitude. "What do you want?"

"This is yours, right?" he asked while holding up my flyer.

"Yeah..." I said smugly while twirling my drumstick in my hand again.

"I want to audition."

_What?! No...I can't--I won't--!_

The door suddenly flung open as Jet and Droy walked out.

"Levy!" They shouted together.

"We finished packing up everything," Jet said.

"Yeah, but we still need a guitarist," added Droy sadly.

The delinquent turned to the boys and showed them the flyer. "I'm here to audition."

"Really-!" They asked excitedly.

He nodded, leaving the two boys in joy.

_No...we're not having him!_

"Sorry," I said sharply, "Auditions are over."

"No! Let him audition!" They shouted angrily.

I clicked my tongue and stared at the two boys. They flinched in fear as they looked away.

"I know I'm late..." he whispered while taking off his guitar case, "...but let me show you what I can do."

He placed his black case on the floor, opening it to take out a shiny red guitar.

"I said we're not auditioning--"

He began to play, ignoring every word I said.

Once he finished, Jet and Droy looked at him in happiness, as I stared at the ground in defeat.

He's good...he's what we need, but I-

"Welcome to Click," said Jet happily.

My heart stopped, my blood went cold, and the color to my cheeks quickly left.

_Please...please don't remember me..._

* * *

I was riding in the band's van with Jet and Droy, when Droy was being oddly too quiet. But the again, I wasn't saying much either.

"Guys...what was the name of the guy we just recruited?" He asked worriedly.

Jet and I looked at each other in confusion. "I don't even think we got his name," Jet said while looking back at the rode.

"Why do you need to know his name?" I asked while trying to hide my nerves.

"It's just...I think we just recruited Gajeel Redfox...one of the most feared gang leaders in Phantom high..."

"What?!" yelled Jet, nearly slamming on the breaks in shock, "Are you sure?!"

_Delinquent? Is that why...on that day...?_

"Most positive. He meets the description based on the rumors."

"Rumors?" I asked in confusion.

"Levy, have you not heard of the legend of Gajeel Redfox?"

"No..."

"Well, Phantom High was known to have the most feared gangs in all of Fiore. Out of all the fighters and evil people there were in Phantom High, only one stood out on top. His name was Gajeel Redfox.

The boy had red eyes and dozens of piercings on his arms and face. Every fight he was in, he was able to win it single handedly; however, he did have a friend, the only person strong enough to either take him down or match his strength. He went by the name Ame."

"He? What if his friend was a girl?" I asked.

He stayed quiet, thinking about what I had said. "To be honest, no one knows who Ame really is. The only people to have seen Ame were Gajeel and his gang, the rest have either died or gotten hurt so bad that they can't even speak anymore due to trauma."

Jet shivered in his seat. "Oof...let's just hope he'll play this one show and we find someone else."

"Yeah...I don't wanna die early," said Droy in fear.

"What a shame...his guitar skills were godly," added Jet with a sigh.

I looked out the window, thinking as I placed all the pieces together.

_Gajeel Redfox...is the guy I saved that day..._

* * *

_**Saturday 6 o'clock**_

I was busy applying loads of thick black eyeliner on my face when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly ran out of my room and opened the door. I was expecting Jet and Droy, but instead, I saw Gajeel.

"Oh...uh-"

"Gajeel...the name's Gajeel Redfox."

"Right...Come on in..."

He then nodded while entering my home.

_This is awkward...I feel so uneasy, I have to leave..._

"Don't break anything, dont steal anything, just stay here. Jet and Droy will be on their way soon." I began to make my way back up the stairs, leaving Gajeel alone, but I quickly turned around to say one last thing: "Listen...all because Jet let you into our band doesn't mean you're gonna stay as a member. After tonight, you won't ever approach us. Got that?"

"Okay..."

"Good. Just remember, I'm a McGarden, and my family can ruin your life."

He stayed quiet, ignoring my hostile words.

_I want you to leave...leave me alone and let me be the new Levy. The Levy that gets attention from people. Having you around, brings back memories of the Levy that was never wanted, and I want to forget all of that...I was never loved as that Levy, and I will be now._


	8. Drama 7: The Party

**Lucy P.O.V**

I looked at my clock and saw it was six.

_I can't believe I'm going..._

I walked over to my closet to pick an outfit, but as I stared at my selection of clothes, I grew confused on what to wear.

"What do people even wear to school parties...?"

Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

**Levy:**

Hey!

Wanna meet at my place?

**Lucy:**

Sure.

Btw...

What do people wear at parties...?

**Levy:**

I dunno.

Just do some jeans and a nice shirt, I guess.

**Lucy:**

Thanks.

I walked back to my closet to look for my outfit.

"Jeans and nice shirt...huh?"

* * *

While walking to Levy's home I saw a van in front of her house. She was packing the giant drumset into the van.

"Levy!"

When she turned around I saw that she was wearing ripped jeans, a plaid flannel wrapped around her waist, and a black tank top. Her signature dark eyeliner covered her eyes as her spiky choker wrapped her neck.

_You're really not the Levy I knew before..._

"Hey Lucy, I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah...me too..."

"Yo, Levy, we're ready to roll," said Jet while hopping into the van.

"Cool," She then turned to me, "Come on, you can get in the van with us."

I walked into the van nervously, looking at Droy with a weak smile as I avoided my gaze from the stranger.

"Hey Droy...who's that?" I whispered while sitting next to him, leaving the terrifying looking guy alone in the back.

"That's Gajeel, he's our replacement guitarist for tonight."

"Gajeel?! As in the delinquent Gajeel?!" I shout whispered.

He nodded his head and shivered. "He's a great guitarist, but honestly hope this is our last gig with him."

_Great guitarist...? A delinquent like him? I better keep my distance...I don't want any trouble._

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

When we finally arrived, I jumped out of the passenger seat and walked over to a distracted Lucy who was already out the van and staring at Loke's great mansion.

"It's huge!" she yelled while looking at the mansion.

"Yep, and we're playing in that mansion!"

"This is amazing..." she whispered in awe, still staring at the four story tall house.

I giggled at her shocked expression. "We're gonna set up. You go in and enjoy yourself."

She looked at me with a anxious expression.

"Nah...I'll just wait until you go in..."

"No Lucy, go in and enjoy yourself!" I shouted while pushing her away.

"Okay..." she then walked into the Mansion alone.

I walked back to the van to get my drumset, and I was struggling to get the bass drum.

_Curse these weak tiny arms of mine!_

Suddenly it became lighter.

"I'll take it."

I looked up to see Gajeel.

"It's okay, I got this," I said coldly.

He ignored my snarky comment and took the drum away from me. "I got this too."

_Why is he paying attention to me? Is it because of that promise...?_

"Suit yourself." I walked away and pretended to grab something out of the van until he left.

When I noticed he was gone, I stopped acting cool and took the drumsticks out of my hair.

"What's wrong with me...?"

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

_I shouldn't have come..._

I was at the front door of the mansion, and the sight I saw from the parking lot was not its reality. Food, trash, and intoxicated teena covered the lawn. They were all laughing, intoxicated with whatever LSD was available.

_I'm here for Levy. Don't forget that Lucy._

I took a deep breath and walked into the open door. While entering, I saw an indoor pool with a bunch of people swimming in their underwear. There were couples by the walls making out, and teens grinding on whoever was nearby. The smell of weed filled the air, and empty beer cans laid all over the floor.

_I shouldn't be here..._

"Aww man, the beer ran out," said a boy as he threw his empty can into the pool.

"This sucks, Loke better buy more!" shouted another angrily while kicking a can.

_Are they really upset because there's no more liquor?_

I kept my head down as I walked over to the refreshments. _This is not my sort of thing..._

I grabbed a closed soda can and walked over to the stage, waiting for Levy's band to perform.

_Please don't let anybody come near me. I just want to see them perform...then I want to leave..._

"Hey."

I sighed in distress. _Of course..._

I looked to my side and saw Loke, the playboy.

"I haven't seen you at school, my blonde empress~" He said with a wink.

"Please...don't..."

"What was that my dear goddess?"

_Please let them start!_

I looked back at the stage, waiting for levy's band to play. Then a miracle happened.

"Loke~ Where did you go~?"

"Oh crap. I need to go. Good bye my blonde goddess," he kissed my cheek and ran away.

I quickly wiped his kiss away in disgust. _Playboys..._

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the stage to see Levy grab the mic.

"Yo!"

Everyone in the party went silent as they faced her. "Who's ready to rock?!" She yelled into the mic.

The people began to cheer wildly. Levy threw the mic to their lead singer Jet as she made her way to her drum set.

"1...2...1 2 3-"

Their music was amazing. The passion from each one of them illuminated through the house as everyone cheered happily.

I smiled happily as I looked at my bestfriend. _She looks happy up there._

Once they finished, a guy jumped onto the stage and took the mic away from Jet.

"It's finally arrived!" He yelled as he showed a pack of beer.

The crowd went wild as people pushed me aside to get the alchohol. People began to yell happily: "Finally," "I thought it would never come," "All hail prince Loke!"

Once I saw the restock of beer, I knew I had to get out of there. _I have to get out of here! I need to find Levy so we can leave!_

I quickly ran over to Levy, pushing the loads of intoxicated teens out of my way. I was out of breath and I wanted to leave. "Levy, can we go now?"

"Uh no, we're not leaving until the party's over."

"Fine...then I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I only came because of the performance."

She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms. "Lucy, is it because that guy brought beer?"

I nodded.

"Really? What's the big deal? It's just alcohol. You're overreacting and being stupid."

I was shocked by her response. I felt my heart shatter at her words because I knew the Levy I grew up with was slowly fading away into someone I no longer knew.

I placed my hand against my heart as I looked at the ground. "Sorry Levy, I'm leaving."

I was walking away when she began to yell at me: "You're such a loser, Lucy! What did you think even happened at these parties? Did you think we were just gonna sit in a circle and play duck duck goose?!"

I felt my eyes begin to water from the shame and embarrassment she was making me feel.

"Grow up Lucy! Live a little. You're nothing but a workaholic that always plays by the rules. You're such a loser. Go ahead and leave!"

Tears began to hit the ground as my ears filled with her abusive words.

_Levy...Why...? Who are you...?_

I quickly ran off the property to my own home. Tears filled my eyes, and cracks consumed my breaking heart.


	9. Drama 8: Another Party Guest

**Juvia P.O.V **

**_Before the party_**

I looked at my watch and saw it was three o'clock. I readjusted myself on the bus seat and placed my head back on the window, looking out the window to see everything passing by. My phone then vibrated and I looked down at it.

I looked at the screen to see a reminder.

"Party at 7 tomorrow..." I whispered to myself.

I was greatly confused until I remembered about the boy that kissed my hand. "That's right! There's a party tomorrow!" I whispered shouted to myself again.

The bus was approaching my stop, so I quickly tugged on the request cord, causing the bus to stop.

I smiled goodbye to the bus driver and quickly got off. I walked past the nearby drug store, past the dumpster, and to my small mobile home, hidden behind the trees.

I climbed up the side stairs and opened the door to my small home. Walking inside, I made my way to the right to enter my bedroom.

_I don't even think I have anything nice to wear to a party..._

I opened my closet to see nothing but the dark memories of my past. I closed the door to my closet and sighed, ashamed of what hid behind those doors.

"This is just great...my first highschool party that I've been invited to, and I have nothing to wear. All I have is my uniform and..." I looked over to the wooden chest under my window.

I slowly bent down to open the chest, taking out the only reminder of my mother. "Maybe I can wear this..."

* * *

I walked out of my home with a light purple rose in my wavy, long, blue hair, a scarf that wrapped around my delicate neck, a small purple purse that matched my rose, and my mothers old and elegant purple dress.

"I don't think I should be wearing this to a highschool party..." I said as I looked at myself in doubt. "But I have no other choice..."

I then looked at my invitation and began to walk towards the bus stop.

* * *

_There's no way a person could live here..._

I stared at the giant house in awe, baffled by the exquisite exterior and large construction of the house. Tall black elegant gates surrounded the house, protecting it from people like me.

_I shouldn't be here...I really don't belong here..._

I was about to turn back when the little voice inside me quickly stopped me fr on running away.

_No...this is a chance for me to try and fit in. Never run away._

I took a deep breath and walked towards the lavish gate. While approaching the gate, a tall man with a tux and shades, stopped from entering.

"Invitation," he commanded.

I reached into my purse and took out the folded piece of paper.

He then lowered his shades and looked at me, "Master Loke invited _you_?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked rudely.

He lifted his shades back up and replied, "No..." He slowly moved out of the way to let me in.

I entered the party and saw everyone in casual and even exposing clothing. The girls were dressed as if they were going clubbing, and I looked like an old lady that was on her way to bingo night. I was clothed from head to toe, and there was nothing sexy about what I was wearing, but I had nothing else to wear.

I looked at my old fashioned dress and started to feel insecure. I backed myself up to a corner, hoping no one would see me.

_This was a mistake..._

As everyone was busy, entertained in their own worlds, I stood there alone. I looked down at my feet and started to wish that I should not have come.

"You too, huh?"

I quickly looked up to see the same boy that I bumped into the first day of school. I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw him, he looked so cool and handsome.

"Tch. I hate this..." he whispered while placing his hand behind his head.

_Why is the student council president here? He doesn't seem like the one to come to these things..._

I stayed silent, lost in thought until he began speak again, "Why are you here? I mean, not be rude and all but you don't seem like the type of person to come to these things."

"You dont either," I retorted, annoyed with his comment.

"Hmm, you got me there."

We stood next to each other in silence, until I grew the balls to actually say something.

"Uh...What's-?"

"Gray. My name is Gray Fullbuster." His eyes were gazing at the crowd of delusioned teens, paying me no attention.

"Oh...Um my name is-"

Suddenly, a loud yell from a girl on stage caught the attention of everyone at the party. It was completely silent.

"Who's ready to rock?!" She yelled while throwing the mic to another person.

They began the countdown to start playing.

* * *

Once they finished playing, a guy jumped onto the stage to announce the arrival of alchohol. In that moment, everyone went crazy and the front door opened to introduce two other men carrying coolers full of beer.

_Are they really getting this excited over beer? It's not a big deal._

"Tch."

I looked over to see Gray completely annoyed with the situation. He then folded his arms in front of him and growled, "Those idiots..."

_Huh? Have they never drank?_

He then looked at me and asked, "You don't look shocked or excited or--I mean...you look so indifferent about this."

"Well...Isn't this normal?" I asked.

"No...Is this normal for you?"

"Yeah...we drank all the time in my old school."

His eyes widened. "What was your old school?"

"Um...Ph-"

"Guys! You have to get some! It's time to get wild!" shouted a girl with lavender hair, cutting me off from my sentence. She had two bottle of beer in her hand, offering them to us.

Gray reached out to grab it, but hesitated to take it. He sighed, annoyed by his indecisiveness. "I've never drank..." he mumbled quietly as he looked towards me, "Is it even good?"

"I mean, I like it...but I've decided to give that up..." I said meekly while remembering my past.

He stayed quiet, staring at the floor as he was deep in thought.

The lavender haired girl grew impatient with us, so she gave us each one beer. "Well, while you lame-os are deciding on whether to have fun or not, imma go get stoned. See ya!"

I stared at the glass bottle in my hand, tempted to chug the whole thing down. _It's been a while..._

"Screw it!" I heard Gray yell, "She's right, I need to live a little," he said while staring at the bottle. He finally grew the courage to drink the devilish liquid.

After taking a sip, he pulled away, gagging at the taste. "This tastes like shit!" he shouted, "How can anyone even drink this?!"

I giggle to myself as I took a great gulp from the bottle. "You get use to it."

He took another sip and gagged again. "I can't, this is so gross."

I finished my bottle and placed it on the floor, grabbing his drink from his hands._ I know I said that I didn't drink anymore, but maybe just tonight I can break some rules._

I placed his bottle against my lips and drank."I missed this!" I shouted after I chugged the bottle down._ I missed this feeling...the confidence and happiness I gained after a drink...I missed it._

"I don't know how you can drink that."

I chucked while placing the second bottle on the floor. "It's just practice."

Suddenly, the smell of weed began to infiltrate my nose. _Okay...who brought my favorite lettuce?_

"Stupid pot heads...what's the point of weed anyway? It just fucks up your mind," mumbled Gray as he held his nose.

I stared at him in shock. "Are you serious? You did not just say that."

"What?"

"Okay, first of all, it doesn't fuck up your mind, it just calms you. You'll only gets fucked up when you take too much like an idiot," I said slightly offended by his ignorance.

"Don't tell me you're a pothead too..."

"The biggest," I replied with a smirk.

As he sighed, I quickly took his hand and pulled him towards the source of the smell. "You and I are gonna try new things tonight," I said happily.

_It's okay to let loose once in a while, and tonight is one of those nights._


	10. Drama 9: Aftermath

**Levy P.O.V**

I watched her walk away from me. It angered me. It pained me. It annoyed me. Why? Because I knew Lucy and I were just becoming too different for each other.

As the guy was passing out beers to everyone, I felt strange. I didn't know what to do. Give into peer pressure or just leave. But I wanted to try it. I wanted to be like everyone else. I didn't want to be like Lucy and leave. That's what the old Levy would have done.

_I'm gonna drink like everyone else._

When I was about to walk up to the guy to get one, I felt a hand cover my eyes. "Don't, do it..." I heard from my left ear. His breath was hot and it tickled against my ear.

The person then removed their hand from my eyes, allowing me to look up and see Gajeel. As I looked at him, I felt a strange pain in my chest. _Why does he care about what I do? Why is he giving me all this attention?_

"Let's go," he said smoothly as he walked away.

"Wa-wait! Why should I go with you?! I want to have fun like everybody else!"

"But you're not like everybody else," he said as he turned to face me, "You're not like them, Levy."

I felt my heart stop at his sudden remark.

_What...? How...?_

"I won't say it again, let's go."

My body moved on it's own. It was if I was a lost soul finding my way to the light, and I didn't want to lose it. I quickly ran up to him and asked, "But--the stuff...and Jet and Droy--"

"They can deal with that."

"But--"

He then stopped walking, making me crash into him. "Look," he said as he pointed towards the stage.

I looked over to see what he was pointing at. It was Jet and Droy, enjoying beer after beer as everyone laughed along with them. _That should be me...I should be having fun like everyone else..._

"Come on," he commanded while walking away again.

"Why can't I have some--?!" I was then pushed back by the crowds of people. "Wait!" I pleaded.

He then came back and pulled me out of the crowd and into his arms. With a soft voice he whispered in my ear, "Don't get involved with that...It's not worth it...Stay close to me."

I nodded with a pink face as I grabbed onto his coat, walking by his side to leave the party.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V **

On my way home, I heard a car honking at me.

_Great...just my luck. First that stupid party and now I'm getting harrassed by some fucking perv._

I ignored the car and contiued to walk away, but the car started to slow down, coming to a halt.

_What the fu-?! Am I going to get kidnapped?! _

I looked over to the black roadrunner and watched the window slowly begin to lower.

"Yo...Lucy-san."

My cheeks turned pink when I saw who it was. "Dr-Dragneel-sensei?!"

_I have been blessed._

"Yo," he repeated cooly as he saluted with a wink.

I felt my heart skip a beat at his flirty gesture. "W-what're...what're you doing here?"

"I was on my way home. You?"

"Oh! I'm also on my way home...I just came from a party."

"Party? I never imagined you to be at one," he said while laughing.

"I don't do parties, it's just...my best friend and her band...they were performing...and I didn't want to miss it."

"You're a good friend..." he said as he rested his head on his arm that was on top of the open window slot.

My face turned pink and I couldn't think. _Quick Lucy, say something! Stop staring at him like some sort of creeper!_

"Uh...I should be going..." _You idiot, is that all you can say?!_

"Oh sorry!" He laughed. He then looked at me with an expression that showed he had an idea. "Hey, I can take you home?"

My heart stopped as I looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I'll give you a lift." He then opened the other door of the car, inviting me to come in.

I looked at him awkwardly. "But...you're a teacher and-"

"Lucy-san, It's eleven o'clock at night, we aren't teacher and student anymore. We're...Natsu and Lucy. And I, Natsu want to give you a lift. So Lucy, will you accept?"

I gave a light smile to his kindness. "You really know how to bend the rules," I said jokingly.

"You bet," he replied with a flirtatious smile.

I quickly looked down, trying to hide the fact that my face was burning red. _Calm down Luce...Calm down... _

"So...you coming or...?"

I looked up and shivered nervously at the thought of being alone with him. _What do I do? What should I say?! Is this even legal?! Am I doing something wrong?! IM FREAKING OUT!_

"Yeah, I'll go with you." _WHAT THE FUCK, LUCY?! Did I just say okay?! Am I like second hand high?! _

"Good choice," he replied with a chuckle.

I took a deep breathe in and walked over to the open car door.

"Alright! All buckled in? Let's drive."

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

Gray and I sat next to each other on the sofa as the other kids there rolled up each cigar of weed.

"I can't believe you're going to make me lose my brain cells by doing that crap," Gray spat while staring at the tiny roll.

"I'm not forcing you, but you can try it. It'll help you loosen up," I said while grabbing a roll. "I prefer the carts, and edibles are too good, but weed rolled up like this hits different," I said while lighting the end.

"I didn't know you were such a pothead."

I giggled happily as I inhaled the smoke. "There's alot of things you don't know about me."

I laid back on the couch, getting comfortable as I contiued to smoke. _It's been so long..._

"You really look like you're enjoying yourself," he said as he stared at me.

"I am..." I was beginning to fall into a dream like state as my body began to get heavy. "I can feel my worries leaving me..."

"That's only temporary," he retorted rudely, "Your problems are always going to be there."

"And you're a dick," I replied, bothered by his tone. It went quiet again until I heard Gray munching on something happily.

"What're you eating?" I asked in haze.

"It's some chocolate, and it's pretty freaking amazing," he said while stuffing the two pieces in his mouth.

"Oh..." I continued to smoke until I felt my body go completely numb. _I'm fucking high..._

I slowly passed Gray the bud, and he took it from my hand, placing it on the ash tray. "You look out of it...and I...feel like a balloon, heh heh..." he then began to laugh madly, causing me to laugh along with him. "I'm a fucking balloon!"

We contiued to laugh madly until a song caught our attention. "Hey, let's have some fun!" Yelled Gray happily.

"Bet..." I was groggy and I couldn't get up. He helped me up and pulled me to the dance floor.

"I dunno why, but I feel like it's time to have fun~" he cheered.

He was dancing loosely as he laughed, grabbing the beer out of some girls hand and chugging it down madly. "I'm a fucking balloon and I'm on cloud nine!"

I cheered with him as I took a beer from someone's hand as well. "We're on cloud nine!"

We were high as fuck and slightly drunk to the point where everything seemed too good to be true. I took Gray's hand and danced with him in the middle of the dance floor, swaying awkwardly as we laughed.

_It is okay to break some rules..._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

We were approaching my apartment, and the silence in car was becoming unbearable, so I decided to say something. "Uh Dragnee-"

"Natsu."

"Huh?"

"I'm not Dragneel-Sensei, I'm Natsu."

"Uh...Na-Nat--Dragneel-san." I said with a red face. I can't call him by his first name!

"Close enough, I'll take it. So what's up?"

"Uh...I'm sorry for inconvincing you."

"It's fine."

"Yeah...but won't you lose your job if someone sees us?"

"Hmm I dunno. Maybe."

"Bu-!"

"Lucy, don't over complicate life. It's okay to break the rules sometimes."

_It's okay to break the rules...?_

After a few minutes of driving, we ended up in front of my apartment building. "Here you go! Home sweet home."

I looked up at him shyly as I mumbled, "Thank you."

"No problem."

I stepped out of the car and began making my way to the front of the apartment building. _Ugh Lucy, don't just leave like that!_

I took a deep breath, turned around, and smiled, "Thank you, Dragneel-san!"

I quickly walked inside and turned the corner so I wouldn't be in his sight. Once I was out of plain sight, I hopped up and down with a squeal.

_That happened...! That actually freaking happened!_

Suddenly, the truth of my situation made me realize that my simple school girl crush was just a fantasy. _What am I doing...? You're so pathetic Lucy...there's no way you'll ever be with him._

I turned around sadly as I made my way to my empty apartment.

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

We ended up in a room, sitting on a bed and telling each other the randomist things as we were in our delusional states.

"Okay okay, so you're saying you became the prez because people voted you in as a joke?"

He nodded his head as he took a sip of beer. "Yeah...I use to be a bad kid...then Ur adopted me. I thought that by being prez I would make her happy, so I accepted the job."

"You were a bad kid? Mr. No colored Socks? I don't believe it," I said mockingly.

"Shut up..." he said sluggishly as he began to sink into the bed.

"You know... you're a lonely guy."

He looked over to face me in confusion. "Lonely?"

I nodded my head as I took another piece of the drugged chocolate. "Yeah...it's written in your eyes."

"Eyes...? My eyes? Eyes...eyes...eyes..." he began to laugh again as he looked into my eyes. "You...have pretty eyes."

I chuckled at his drunken confidence. "You must say that to everyone."

He slowly picked himself up, leaning into my face, looking deep into my soul. "No...just you."

We stared into each others lonely eyes, entranced by each other.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked meekly as his lips approached mine.

"Yeah..."

Our lips met, creating a warm, wet, and sloppy sensation. With each repeated kiss, it grew harder and harder to break out of the hole we were digging ourselves into.

"Gray..." I moaned as he kissed down my neck.

My body was heavy, my mind wasn't working properly, and in moments, everything went black.


	11. Drama 10: Rumors

**Juvia P.O.V**

_I was dreaming, or so I thought I was dreaming._

_It felt like there was a person on top of me, pounding into me as they sent pleasure through my whole body. Warm liquid flowed in and out of me and the sensation was unimaginable._

_Who is that? I want to know..._

_But the person who was driving my body insane was blurry, not allowing me to see who it was._

_Who...?_

As the light from the window beamed down upon my eyes, I opened them to see myself in an unfamiliar bed. I placed my hand on my forehead and began to rub it. "I can't remember a thing...damn my head hurts..."

I was then distracted by the pounding sensation between my legs. _I can't believe I just had a wet dream. I haven't one of those in a while._

I sighed as I thought about my dream. _Dreams are wack...but besides that, where am I? _

I then removed the blanket from atop of me and stood up. "Woah, It's kinda cold..." _What the...?_

I looked down to see my naked body and my clothes scattered on the ground.

I sat back down on the bed in disbelief. "No...No...NO! This can't be happening!" I said while placing my hand on the side of my head. I began to tear up, later bring flows of water. For the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to remember anything from last night.

* * *

**_Monday_**

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"It's about that gloomy girl with the blue hair...the transfer from Phantom high."

"Really? What about her?"

"I heard someone saw her and the student council president getting fucking stoned and drunk!"

"No way, Gray did that?!"

"I know right! But someone said that they both ended up in a room, so they probably ended up fuc-!"

I slammed my hand onto my school locker, causing the girl who was spreading rumors, to jump and look back at me.

"Oh crap..." she said in fear as she began to back away, "We weren't...!"

I glared at her with eyes that yelled that they wanted to kill. The girl and her friend ran away in fear, leaving me behind.

_And so it's started...the fucking rumors..._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V **

When I entered the school, I saw many people whispering about something.

_Its only been three days since the party and people are already spreading rumors..._

I was walking to my homeroom when I saw Levy standing by the door. Watching her stand there made my body shake in fear. After the party, my thoughts about Levy changed, and I didn't know how to face her.

_Calm down Luce...just pretend like everything's fine._

I took a deep breathe and walked up to her. "Hey Levy, do you know what's going on with everyone?"

She looked at me with an indifferent expression as she crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"You don't see all those people whispering about something?"

"I do but-"

"Hey guys!"

I then looked to my side to see Jet and Droy.

"Waz up?" asked Levy while reaching out to grab Jet's hand.

"Did you hear?" asked Droy.

"About what?" I asked.

"Do you know the girl with the long blue hair?" asked Droy.

Levy and I looked at them with blank faces.

"She's in our grade and she always looks so gloomy...no...? You don't know her...? All well. The point is-"

Droy was then cut off by our homeroom teacher, V sensei. As she spun around on her toes, she clapped cheerfully getting our attention. "The time has arrived to go into the classroom~"

I looked back at Droy and waved goodbye.

_I wonder what he was going to say..._

* * *

**_Luch break _**

**Erza P.O.V**

_I hate this! _

As I watched my best friend flirt with the pink haired girl, I couldn't help but feel my blood begin to boil. _I can't take this anymore!_

I kicked myself off the wall and began to walk towards them furiously. The little pink haired girl looked at me and smiled. "Oh, Scarlet senpai, how are you?"

I did a fake smile and replied, "Hi, Meredy. So, what're you guys talking about?"

"Well, Jellal Senpai was just telling me-"

"By the way Jellal, did you finish your work for Stats?" I asked cutting her off.

His eyes widened as he gasped, "Oh crap! I forgot! Can I borrow yours?"

"No." I then flipped my long red hair and began to walk away. _Hopefully he'll chase after me now..._

"Ehhh?! Erza-chan! PLEASE! I have a D in that class!"

"Should have worked harder," I retorted as I walked farther away.

_Please follow me... don't stay with her..._

**Jellal P.O.V**

"Tch. She's been so moody lately."

I then glanced down to see Meredy place her hand over her mouth while starting to laugh. "You guys are so cute together."

I felt a pain in my heart at her words. "Everyone says that."

"I would bet. I mean, you guys act like a married couple," she said while glancing up.

I then felt anger begin to consume me. _Why...? Why does everyone say that?! It's never going to happen, so stop calling us that!_

"Not to bud into to you guys life, but why haven't you guys gone out yet?"

"We're just friends." _And we'll only ever be friends._

"But wh-?"

I felt my eyes narrow in annoyance. I then grabbed her hand, pulled her into an embrace, and placed my mouth by her ear to whisper: "Why would I go out with her when I'm in love with you?"

_Liar_.

I then released her to see her nervous and flustered expression. "S-s-senpai!" She yelled completely red.

I gave her a flirtatious smile as I stroke her hair lovingly. "Meredy, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was on my way to lunch when I ran into the school's disciplinary committee's head, Erza Scatlet.

I stopped walking to give her a bow in respect, but instead, she called for me.

"Hey..." she said softly.

"Oh um, yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked politely.

She stared into my eyes and then quickly looked away in what seemed like panic. "I just...um what's your relationship with Dra--um nevermind."

My eyes widened in worry. In the two years I spent at this school, never had I seen the red haired girl act in such a meek manner. She was always bold an direct, but she seemed frightened to ask me something.

_Did I do something wrong...?_

"Is everything okay?" I asked in a worry.

She nodded her head and gave me a smile. "Yeah, everything's okay. Just...make good choices." She then began to walk away, leaving me with questions.

_Make good choices? Don't I already do that?_

I shrugged it off and continued my way to lunch. And just like this morning, I heard people in groups whispering with one another.

I was only able to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation, but it was enough for me to understand what they were all talking about.

_Gray, the cold hearted, strict, student council president, got drugged and slept with some girl called Juvia? _

I was entranced by the scandle, and so I ended up walking into someone. I fell onto the floor, yelling in pain as I hit the floor.

"Ugh...my butt hurts now..." I whispered to myself.

"Sorry," I heard while I was lost in the thought of my pain.

I looked up to see the student council president, Gray Fullbuster. I was suddenly overcome by fear. I quickly stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention and-"

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you all fear me...?"

"What do you mean...?" I asked confused.

"She's the only one that doesn't mind me..."

_What...is he talking about...?_

He then turned around and began to walk away.

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

I was asleep in class, and my mind began to wonder and create these images in my head. Scenes that seemed like memories but felt like dreams.

_I was sitting on the bed, talking with the student council president about our fucked up lives as we indulged in toxic acts.__"_

_I was a bad kid," he said while taking a sip of beer._

_"Weren't we all?"_

_"Yeah...but I was the worst..."__I shook my head, disagreeing with his statement._

_"Trust me, whatever you did was probably nothing compared to me."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and contiued to drink. "You know..."_

_"You know what?" I asked in a haze._

_"People are scared of me...but you're not. Why is that?"_

_"Scared? Why would anyone be scared of you?"_

"_Because I have power now."_

_"Okay, and? Power or not you're still just a dick."_

_We began to laugh madly at our situation. "You know, people voted me as student council president as a joke?"_

_"What?" I asked with a snort._

_"Everyone that knew me from middle school voted for me to make fun of me, and here we are today."_

_The scene in my dream began to skip, bringing me back to the same scene from this morning. The pounding sensation, the warm feeling, everything felt so real and I couldn't tell what was real or fake anymore._

"Juvia, wake up," I heard someone say as they shook my back.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see who was the one that woke me from my dream.

"Lyon? What time is it?"

"Class ended already," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh crap..." I stood up sluggishly, grabbing my bag from the ground in the process.

"You okay Juvia?" He asked as I made my way for the door.

"Yeah...I'm just tired..."

"Oh okay..."

I was about to walk out the door, but he called out to me one last time. "Hey Juvia."

"Yeah?"

"Those rumors...Don't listen to them, okay? Rumors are just rumors, and they're not necessarily true."

I gave a weak smile as I thanked him. "I know, Lyon. Thank you for worrying about me."

I walked out the room to leave the school.

_Rumors wouldn't start if there wasn't some sort of truth behind it..._

I was walking out the school and towards the cross walk when I saw Gray. My heart stopped, and my head began to hurt.

We looked at each other for what seemed like hours, and quickly looked away from each other again.

_That night...did we really do what the rumors said...?_

The crossing guard blew her whistle, allowing me to walk down the road.

_It doesn't matter anymore...because the connections we made at the party will not continue in this world. That party was a night to break the rules, but now that it's over, the rules of the real world apply again._

_Gray and I will never speak to each other again. That is my punishment for being "a bad kid."_


	12. October

Since the moment I knew your name

I knew I would never be the same

your eyes, your smile, I can't resist

ever since I found you I knew love does exist


	13. Drama 11: Gray

**Gray P.O.V**

**_3 years ago_**

_I was a bad kid. I was the worst._

_"Hey Kid, where's my money?" I asked angrily as I cornered the timid boy against the wall._

_"I'm sorry...! My mom needed the funds to-!"_

_I grabbed onto the kids hair, causing him to yell in pain. "I didn't ask for your life story, I asked for your money."_

_"But...I don't have any!"_

_I sucked my teeth and threw the boy onto the ground. "Let em have it," I commanded to the three other guys that followed my every order._

_In moments the sound of flesh being beaten and bones being broken engulfed my ears._

_I was a bully, and I bullied those weaker than me to makeup for the loneliness I felt. I was alone. I had no family. I had no actual friends. I only had me._

_While walking home to the apartment my parents left behind, I kicked the trash that laid on the street in anger._

_Stupid kid...now I don't have enough money to buy any drugs..._

_I continued to walk home alone when I noticed there was a person walking behind me. I glanced back at the person to see a woman with short dark purple hair._

_She better not be following me..._

_I continued on, but decided to make a small detour to throw the person off my trail, but she contiued to follow._

_She's still there..._

_I suddenly stopped walking and turned back to face her angrily. "Hey, you got a problem with me?!" I yelled._

_"Why'd you have that kid beat up?" She asked as she crossed her arms._

_She saw that?!_

_"That's none of your business!" I retoreted._

_"You're lonely aren't you?"_

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_"You're lonely so you do those things to get attention."_

_"You're insane-!"_

_"And you're avoiding your problems by trying to be someone you're not."_

_This woman, that I had never met before, was reading me like a book. I was angry, pained, and upset at the truth. I was lonely, but what does a stranger like her know about that?_

_"You're...you're crazy!" I yelled while trying to run away._

_Stupid woman! Thinking she knows everything! I hate adults!_

_"Lyon!" I heard the lady yell._

_Lyon? Who's-?_

_As I was running, I saw a boy with pale blue hair, come from behind me and striked me in the neck._

_Wha--! Is this how my life ends...?_

_In moments, all went black._

* * *

_I woke up the next day in a giant mansion. The bed I laid on was coated in the most luxurious sheets, and the mattress felt like it was created by haven's clouds._

_Where...where am I?_

_"Good to see you're awake," said the woman from yesterday. She was sitting on a luxurious white seat, next to the bed, watching me as I woke up._

_I quickly hopped out of the bed and stood at a distance from her. "Who are you and where am I?!" I yelled angrily._

_She stayed silent, looking at me with eyes that made me shiver in fear. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, reveling the same boy from yesterday, holding a tray of food.__"Who are you people?!" I yelled again in fear._

_"Well for starters, why don't you sit back down and eat some breakfast," said the woman as she crossed her legs. "Lyon, come give the guest the food."_

_The boy named Lyon came up to me with the tray of food and gave a small smile. "You don't have to be afraid, we're good people," he reassured._

_I quickly knocked the tray out of his hands and began to shout: "You creepy bastards! You kidnapped me and now you want me to eat your fucking food?! I can have you two arrested!"_

_The woman began to laugh as she looked at Lyon. "He's just like you when you first came here!"_

_Lyon nodded his head as he sighed, bending down to pick up the mess. "Don't remind me..." he said with another sigh._

_What am I doing here? I need to leave!_

_While the two were distracted, I quickly ran out the room to find my way out the front door._

_I need to leave...I need to get of here!_

* * *

_Days passed by and I had gotten myself into more trouble. But today was the day I had crossed the line. I messed with the wrong person, causing my life to be endangered._

_As I laid on the concrete floor alone, I was bleeding and on the verge of death. The people that once followed my every word had run away, leaving me to defend on my own._

_This is what I get...this is my punishment for being a bad kid..._

_I closed my eyes in sorrow, tears running down my face as I thought about the fate I had chosen._

_I'm lonely...I just wanted to be loved...and here I am, dying alone..._

_Blood contiued to escape through the back of my head. My vision was getting blurry, and the light that takes people's souls away finally showed itself in front of me._

_This is how it ends...I'll be alone, and hell will be my only company_.

_I opened my eyes again to take a glance of the world one last time before I left. I stared at the sky, and how the evening light touched the earth. I watched the birds above fly freely through the never ending sky._

_I closed my eyes again, praying that one day I would be reincarnated as a bird._

_Birds are never alone, because they'll always be with someone. Whether it's a bird of their own species or the clouds in the sky, they'll always be with someone, and free at the same time._

_My body grew tired as my eyes began to close._

* * *

_There was light, and the ground beneath me felt like heavenly clouds._

_Am I dead?_

_My eyes began to open, and I saw a familiar room._

_"Mornin'," said a familiar voice._

_I looked over to see the same woman that had kidnapped me._

_I quickly tried to stand back up, but the pain from my wounds dragged me back down._

_"I wouldn't move if I were you. Just relax. Lyon's bringing breakfast, so just lay down and behave."_

_I was in pain, so I took her advice and closed my eyes._

_"Why...?" I whispered as I felt a tear leave my eye, "Why are you doing this for me...? You don't even know me, and you're treating me with this much kindness..."_

_I heard the woman sigh as she moved around in her seat. "My daughter was a sweet and sickly little girl...the day she left this world, she made me promise that I wouldn't be sad. She wanted me to help others that would need the love I gave her. And so, I decided that I would keep that promise, and help people like you."_

_"I don't need your love..." I whispered._

_She chuckled as the door to the room opened. "I brought breakfast," said Lyon. "I'll leave it here on the nightstand, and you can choose whether you want to eat it or not."_

_He placed the tray down and walked back out the room, leaving me and the woman alone again._

_"...you guys are stupid...letting a stranger into your home..." I whispered as I stared at the tray of food._

_"I wouldn't just bring anyone back here. I know you're a good kid. You and Lyon were the same," she said while standing up._

_She began to walk towards the door, my eyes never leaving her. "Get some rest," she said as she opened the door to leave._

_Please...Don't go...!_

_"Please...tell me your name..." I mumbled._

_"It's Ur." She gave me a warm smile and walked away._

* * *

_A year passed by and I had grown found of my new life. Ur adopted me, Lyon became a dear friend and brother, and highschool became a place where I could start over._

_But even when asking for a fresh start, there were still people that would not let me forget my past._

_"As you all know, we are currently searching for a student council president. None of the upper class men want to take the job, so we're asking you guys. Does anyone here want to be considered for the role of president? We'll even take nominations," said a girl with long red hair._

_President? What a joke. Asking a bunch of first years to take on that role is ridiculous._

_The few kids I recognized from middle school looked over at me and began to laugh. Then a boy raised his hand._

_"How about Gray Fullbuster. He's a really good leader. I mean, he got kids to follow his every word back in middle school," he taunted._

_Others began to agree, and I became the top candidate for the job. After a week, I was called into the disciplinary's office and asked if I wanted the job._

_"All of your classmates are saying you're the best, but do you even want the job?" Asked the girl I now know as Erza._

_If I take this job...it'll be a chance for me to change my life for the better...have Ur be proud of me..._

_"Yes. I'll take it."_

_I became the strictest president the school had ever seen. I was strict because I didn't want anyone to go through what I did, and in the process every one began to fear me, leaving me lonely again._

_"Your eyes...why do they look so lonely?" Asked the blue haired girl I was slowly falling in love with._

_That night at the party changed my lonely heart into yearning one for that blue haired girl._

_I fell in love with her...love at first sight._


	14. Drama 12: Broken Rules

**Gray P.O.V**

As I watched the blue haired girl from a distance, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

_I need to talk to her..._

I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration.

_I'm scared...what do I do...?_

I saw her slowly walking towards the direction I was standing in, so I quickly walked away to my office to run away from her.

_I'm a coward..._

* * *

I was sitting in the student council's office, looking out the window in fear. I slowly closed my eyes to relax, but instead came the memories from the morning after the party.

_I woke up early in the morning in an unfamiliar bed like that time in my past. I looked around and saw the body of the girl I had spent all night with._

_Did we...?!_

_I looked down and saw that we were both naked. My head began to throb in pain, and I felt nauseous. _

_I...I need to get out of here!_

_I grabbed my clothes, ran for the bathroom, and emptied my stomache into the toilet bowl._

_I'm scared...what did I do?! _

_Out of fear, I did the only thing I could do: I ran away. _

_She'll be fine, right? This is the best option, right? I didn't mean for this to happen. It was just a mistake! _

_I quickly placed my clothes on and headed for the door. As I opened the door, I looked back to face the girl with blue hair. I stared at her beautiful naked body, her lovely blue hair and how it covered her slender face, and her lips. The lips that I craved for and had all night long._

_I quickly shook my head and walked out the door._

_It's best she doesn't get involved with me. I'm nothing but bad news. It's best that I love her from afar._

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the pain in my chest as I thought about what I had done.

_I'm doing the right thing, right? I shouldn't talk to her about it because it was just a one time thing. A fling. The connection we made that night was nothing but the voices of the drugs. It wasn't real..._

_The feelings I feel for her is created by loneliness...I don't love her, and she surely doesn't love me._

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

_I feel like crap..._

I was sitting in class, feeling sick to my stomache again.

_Please not again..._

I quickly stood up and ran out the classroom while holding onto my mouth. I ran into the bathroom and hurled into the toilet bowl.

Tears began to flow down my face because I knew why I was sick. I knew because the tests I took all told me the answer that I feared my sickness was coming from: I was pregnant.

I wiped my mouth and my eyes and stood back up.

_Why...? Why me...? _

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was sitting in class when the girl known as Juvia stood up and ran out the classroom. Because of her sudden disappearance, people began to whisper.

"That's the third time I've seen her do that today." Whispered somebody in the back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wonder why she's suddenly so sick?"

"Haven't you heard there rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"Supposedly Juvia and Gray hooked up at the party!"

"No way! She just transferred her and she got the cold hearted president to go down on her?! She must have forced him or something."

"What a slut."

"A fucking whore."

"If you ask me, I think she's pregnant with the student council president's baby," said another person with a chuckle.

As all the people began to talk about her, I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

_Why are people like this? They don't even know her and they're calling her all those horrible things..._

The teacher than banged on her desk, catching the attention of all the students. "Focus!" she shouted, "This is English class, not gossip for dummies! Now turn to page 64 in your text books!"

I looked back towards the door and back towards my text book in pity. _If she really is pregnant, she must be scared..._

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V **

I walked into the drugstore to do another test.

_I won't accept it. I can't accept it. I still can't believe I'm pregnant._

"Back for another test?" Asked Laxus, the receptionist.

I walked over to the shelf where the pregnancy tests were, answering his question while on my way there: "I think the last one was defective. The plus sign looked more like a division sign, so it can't be trusted."

"You know that's gonna be your third one, right?"

I grabbed the pregnancy test and walked towards the counter. "Yeah, but you know what they say, third times a charm, so the third one is going to tell me the truth by saying I'm not pregnant."

Once I reached the counter, I reached over to grab the keys to the bathroom, but in a flash, Laxus took the keys out of my reach. "Face it kid, your eggo is preggo, and you need to stop denying it," he said while looking at me.

"Three times? Oh girl, you are way pregnant," said a lady next to me.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. _Who asked for your input?!_

"Maybe you're having twins," he taunted, "Maybe your little boyfriend's got mutant sperm and he knocked you up twice!"

"Shut up! Just give me the damn key, Laxus!"

"Woah, no need to get aggressive mama bear," he then passed me the key and I took it from him angrily.

"You better pay for that pee stick when you're done with it!" He called out.

"Yeah yeah, I know!"

* * *

In the dim, reeking public bathroom, I hovered over the toilet, clumsily trying to use the test again.

_This is so stupid..._

Once I was done, I placed it on top of the sink and waited for it to give me my results.

_Please...I beg you...please be negative this time..._

* * *

I made my way to the cash register to pay for the test. He scanned the box and placed it in a bag.

"So what's the result this time? Minus or plus?" he asked while submitting the total.

As I looked at the stick, I started to feel even more nervous. "I don't know...It's not seasoned yet. Wait...no...ugh, there's that stupid pink plus sign again...I swear I've never seen a cross so unholy before until now..."

I began to shake the stick desperately in an attempt to skew the results. But no matter what I did, the truth wouldn't disappear.

"No matter how many times you shake that, the result's gonna be the same," he said as he passed me the bag. "Face it kid, you're pregnant."

I grabbed the bag angrily, dropping the money on the counter as I stormed out the store. "I know I am! You don't have to fucking remind me!"

_I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party! I shouldn't have broken the rules that night. I should have kept to my punishment and stayed away from everyone. If only I wasn't so stupid!_

While walking down the street, the sudden image of Gray came across my mind.

_What do I say to him...? The connection that happened that night was a one night thing. I can't go back to him...I can't...I'll deal with it on my own and act like none of this ever happened. It's best he doesn't involve himself with me._

_Besides, why would he ever want to be with someone like me? I'm a mess of a person and I need to be alone. Raising a baby is the last thing I'd ever want to do, so the only option is to get rid of it._

_That way when I get rid of it, I will no longer be connected to Gray in anyway. He deserves to have a connection with someone through honesty, not through a mistake. If I hadn't broken the rules, I wouldn't be in this situation...It's my all my fault..._


	15. Drama 13: Useless Wishing

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Unconsented sex ahead. May be traumatizing for some readers...**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

**_The next day_**

_I'm tired of all this bullshit..._

I walked into the school building, ready for another exhausting day of work. Being at work helped me keep my mind off of how badly my life was going to shit.

I'm a thirty year old man in a relationship with a girl I've been trying to escape for the past eight years. I live alone in a home I bought and paid for, and my will to smile disappeared ages ago along with with my happiness. But the worst part of all was that I fell in love with a girl fourteen years younger than I am.

My life was going to shit, and I didn't know how to escape it.

While walking towards my classroom, I saw Mirajane. "Dragneel!" She shouted as she made her way to my direction.

_Just my luck...as if dealing with Lisanna wasn't enough..._

"Hi Mira," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Dragneel, my sister says you've been sick."

"Huh?"

"She said you've been sick and that's why you haven't gone anywhere with her."

_Oh crap! I forgot!_

"Y...yeah," I mumbled as I did a fake cough.

She then walked up closer to me to touch my forehead. "You feel fine to me though..."

I quickly pushed her hand away, wanting to keep the distance between us. "I had a fever like a week ago; It's just a cold now..."

_These stupid sisters are going to be the end of me..._

"What's with your clothes today?" She asked as she looked at my sweat pants and t-shirt, "This is exactly why you get into so much troublem with the principle. Your lack of professionalism is revolting."

"I don't care."

_Why is she still following me?! Just leave me alone!_

"So...are you going to marry her yet?" She asked bringing up the elephant in the room.

"For the hundredth time, no..." I replied aggressively as I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Hmph, you're being overly aggressive for no reason..." she replied with a pout.

It went silent for a while until I decided to speak without thinking: "Mira, why do we have the same conversation each time we meet?"

"Because, unlike you, I care for my sister and so I'm doing her a favor by talking to you."

_Liar...you've never cared about Lisanna._

"Come on Dragneel, you and my sister were so in love. What happened?"

_What happened?! You know what happened, you slimy bitch..._

I finally reached my class room, excited to leave her behind and start my day without her. "Bye Mira--hey!"

She followed me into my classroom, ignoring my futile good bye as I placed my bag on my desk.

"Hey...you never answered the question. What happened to the love you guys had for each other?" she reminded as I sat on my chair.

"Do you have tape?" I asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"You're changing the subject."

I sighed heavily at her persistence. "Look, it's none of your business. Besides, you already know why."

"I do~?" She asked mockingly. She walked up to my desk, grabbing the pair of scissors that laid across my desk.

"What're you doing?" I asked annoyed with her.

"Dragneel, why haven't you dumped her yet?"

"Stay out of it."

She caressed the scissor 's blade with her finger, smiling sinsiterly as she looked me. "You know I have my ways to get what I want."

"What're you--?!!"

She began to unbutton her blouse, reveling her black laced bra as she stared at me lustfully.

"Mira, what--?!"

She then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, tossing me onto the floor.

I jolted in pain as my back hit the floor. "Mira! What the hell-?!"

She keeled in front of me, placing one knee next to my outer thigh and the other in the space between my legs. She quickly tossed off her blouse as she looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Natsu...I want you..."

_This psycho bitch-!_

She placed her hand under my shaft, lifting it up as if she were measuring. She then let it go and grabbed a piece of my sweat pants with her left hand. She used her right hand to grab the scissors and cut a hole into my sweat pants and boxers, big enough for my erection to pop out.

"What the fuck?!"

"Don't fight me Dragneel." She said while taking her phone out of her breasts. "I can take pictures and blackmail you~."

I gulped in fear of her threatening words. _If Lucy saw that...! _

"Fine..."

She licked her dark red lips seductively, content with my submission. "Natsu, in the ten years you guys were going out, you've never had sex with Lisanna, right?"

"..."

"So I _was_ your first," She taunted as she took off her bra.

"..."

She began to giggle happily as I laid beneath her. "You won't stay quite for long~."

She slowly pulled up her skirt as she lowered her black panties, tossing them off as they hit the floor. She then placed her entrance over mine and slowly brought herself down, moving onto my shaft.

"Ah~" She moaned lightly as she made her way down.

"Please...I don't want-"

"Shut up! Just shut up and stay like this."

She sat on me, letting herself adjust to my size before she moved. She then began to bounce up and down on my shaft, making me groan in simulated pleasure. My body was saying one thing but my mind was yelling another.

"It's...ah~ going all the way...inside~"

"...You're too tight...!" I groaned.

"Ah~" Mira cried in pleasure.

I felt her walls tightening intensely as she contiued to ride on top of me. It was far too much to handle, and I released everything.

"Natsu...give me more~"

"No..."

Her pleasureful expression quickly changed into a demonic one. She grabbed onto my hair angrily as she stared into my eyes. "Give me more."

I grew scared by her expression and did the only thing I could do: I followed her orders.

I placed my mouth over her nipples and sucked. My teeth surrounded her breats and my tongue tortured her nipples until she moaned.

She was still moving, up and down, until finally her walls caved in and released everything she was holding back. Shots of warm, hot liquid rolled down my shaft as she slowly stood up.

"Ahh- Natsu~"

She stood above me, shaking as she was numb from riding atop of me. "Even when you're below me, you're still as good as when you're on top~" she taunted as she placed her underwear back on.

_I hate this...I'm so tired of all this bullshit...why do I keep getting manipulated?!_

I couldn't move from the floor. I was shocked and pained to move.

"Natsu...I love you..." she said as she tried to kiss my lips.

I quickly looked away, doing my best to avoid her each attempt at kissing me. She then grew angry, grabbing onto my face as she glared at me with her demonic eyes. "Kiss me Natsu."

"No..."

"Do it now."

And like in the past, I submitted to her. I let her manipulate me, and there's no one to blame but myself.

* * *

"School starts in ten minutes, so get this cleaned up before then," Mira commanded as she made her way to the door.

"Easy for you to say...you're not the one with a hole in front of their junk."

"Is that what you're worried about?" She then grabbed the stapler from on top of my desk and stapled my sweat pants shut. "I'll sew it up later~" she said as she kissed my cheek.

As she stood by the door, she gave me one last lustful look before walking out.

"Natsu...let's do it again sometime~"

The door shut closed, leaving me in pain as I heard her happy giggles from down the hall.

I couldn't move from where I sat. I had allowed her to take advantage of me again, and that hurt my pride as a man.

_Why couldn't I stop her?! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

The sound of my phone filled the room, and the ringtone was from the other girl I wanted to leave behind.

_I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit...!_

I closed my eyes and began to think about the only girl that was able to make me smile.

_Lucy...I want to see you..._

I was in love with a sixteen year old child, and I couldn't explain why or how it happened. It just did, and now I can never forgive myself for falling for an innocent girl. If I could stop it, I would, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and my heart will only beat for her.

_If this is my punishment for being in love, I'll gladly take it. Because the rules of this world will never allow me to love someone so young, so I'll accept this as my punishment for breaking the rules. I can only continue to love her from afar, and as long as I still love her, I'll take whatever punishment the world sees fit._

I began to feel a tear leave my eye as I looked at the ceiling in pain.

_I just love her so much it hurts...! It's so unexplainable, and I can't get rid of this feeling. I want to be with her, but I can't. And I push the rules by trying to get close to her in the small ways I can, but I know I shouldn't. _

_I can't keep putting my needs before hers. She deserves to find love with a guy her age. She has so much to live for, yet I'm almost half way done with mine. I'm delusional for thinking she could love an old guy like, and I'm crazy to be in love with a young girl like her._

I slowly brought my hands to my face as I cried in pain from a broken heart.

_I wish...I wish we would have met in a different situation...I wish we could have met in a world where I could love you...I wish...I wish I would have never met you at all._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**While writing on Wattpad, I recieved a lot of hate comments from readers because of the Natsu x Mira relationship. The reason why I choose Mira to be the bad guy, is because it has never been done before.**

**I enjoy the readers here on , so I hope you all will understand and trust in where I'm going with the story.**

**Thank you,**

**Your writer,**

**Otaku-chan**


	16. Drama 14: Make Good Choices

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall when I saw Dragneel-Sensei. My face began to warm up and my heart wouldn't slow down its beats.

_It's him..._

I began to raise my hand to wave at him like we did every time we saw each other, but he didn't even stop to look at me. His eyes never even moved in my direction.

_Is he ignoring me...? _

My heart sank in my chest, and I could feel the pain from my love take over my emotions. I wanted to cry I wanted to cry over a man that I already knew I had no chance with, but contiued to love unconditionally.

_Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

**Erza P.O.V**

As I watched the blonde girl's expression slowly turn into sorrow, I couldn't help but feel bad, yet confused with the situation she found herself in.

Watching her sad expression reminded me of the night I had seen her and Dragneel Sensei together.

_I was walking home after spending the night with Jellal at the movies. We had gone to see the primer of the new rom-com movie Jellal couldn't wait to see, and we ended up taking the long way home that night so we could spend more time together._

_"Look Erza, there's a taco truck across the street!"_

_I smiled at his childish attitude. "Don't tell me you want to keep eating?" I asked while thing of all the snacks we had already eaten at the movie theater._

_"Come on Erza-chan~, I'll be quick, and I'll even buy you one!"_

_I gave him a warm smile as I crossed my arms, unable to deny his request. "Fine, but be quick!"_

_He then ran across the street to fetch the tacos_.

_I waited by myself, standing next to a gorgeous apartment building as I saw a black Plymouth vehicle make it's way to the entrance. _

_Wow, the people that live here must be rich..._

_As I looked at the car, I began to make out the driver as I stared at the dark tinted windows._

_Is that...?! Dragneel-sensei?! No way!_

_I then saw one door begin to open, and in that instant, I knew he had to have been dropping off his lover. _

_I knew it! He's not single! Everyone's going to be so jealousy when I tell them that I saw Dragneel-sensei's secret lover!_

_I stared at the door, waiting for the person to come out, but to my surprise the girl that walked out of his car was none other than the shy, blonde second year from school._

_What...? Why is he with him...?_

_"Erza-chan~ I got the tacos!" I heard Jellal shout as he made his way towards me with the two tacos._

_I quickly turned towards him, walking in his direction so he wouldn't come across the scene. "Jellal, how about we head back the other way?" I recommended, trying to stop him from seeing what I had just saw._

"_You sure? We're halfway to your place."_

"_Yeah...think of it as _spending more time together."

_He smiled happily as he placed his forehead against mine. "Sure...as long as I'm with you, I don't mind where we go."_

_My heart trembled at his loving words. _

_I love you Jellal..._

I sighed as I thought about my own complicated situation.

_I don't know what's going on between those two...but I hope they know what they're doing_...

"Erza-chan~"

I jumped at the sound of Jellal's voice. "Jellal?"

He ran up to me and took ahold of my hand. "Erza-chan, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now!"

We began to run towards our next class period as the bell rang.

My heart began to be in pain because I knew my own situation was just as painful as hers.

_It's hard being in love with someone that will never love you back..._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

School was over for the day, and so decided to make a quick visit to an important person. I walked down the street to make my way to town square.

Walking through the crowded streets, I finally reached my destination: a small, red and white ice cream parlor, famous for its home made ice cream. I smiled as I looked up at the bright sign that read, 'P C's Ice cream.'

_I haven't visited her in a while. She's gonna be glad to see me!_

I opened the door to the parlor happily and walked in to see the last person I could call family.

"Welcome to P C's! May I--Oh Lucy!"

I smiled happily to the older woman with the long white hair. "Hi Carla!"

"The usual, right?" She asked as I made my way to the bar table.

I nodded happily as I sat on the stool.

"Coming right up."

As she prepared my ice cream, I decided to start up a conversation. "Isn't today P day?"

"No wonder you came today," She said with a laugh as she placed the bowl of Ice cream down and smiled. "Yep, it's P day. Every ice cream bowl is half priced!"

I quickly took a spoon full of ice cream and placed it into my mouth. "Your ice cream is always the best, Carla!"

"What can I say? I'm the ice cream queen," she joked.

"Of course. So are you gonna visit him?" I asked while enjoying the ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm closing early today," She said as she wiped the table counter. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Tired. Busy. Lonely. Nothing bit the usual,c she sighed as she crossed her arms. "Buisness has been booming lately, so paying the bills has been a breeze...thank you for believing in my buisness, Lucy..."

"Why're you thanking me?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I mean, it's because of you that I still have my shop. You decided not to take your dad's financial inheritance because of me...You must be working hard for your money..."

"Yup, it is alot of work and my boss sucks, but I don't really mind it."

"...You should have accepted the inheritance..."

"Nah, I rather work for my money than just have it given to me on a golden plate."

She sighed, giving me a pat on the head. "You're one special girl, Lucy."

Since the death of my mother, Carla was the one that was always there for me. She became my second mother, loving and caring for me the same why my own mother did.

Then when my father passed away, I gave her the inheritane money so she could keep the shop that she created with her husband.

"So, how are your nieces?" I asked.

"Oh, They're just _great_...Leaf and windy are great...they're just really annoying...Ugh, I fucking hate kids..."

I chuckled at her usual remark. Carla never had children with her late husband, and she liked it that way. 'Having children is a waste of time,' was what she always said.

"How's Wendy?"

"Wendy's good. She's just been really busy with the kids..."

"It's hard being a single mom, huh?"

"Yep..."

She signed heavily as she placed a clean bowl into the cabinet.

I finished my ice cream and passed the empty bowl back to her. "So...are you ever going to start going out with someone?"

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You and Wendy have been bugging me about this for years."

"But you need a partner! I mean, you're gonna end up all old, saggy, and mean!"

"Thanks..." she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it's true."

"Well Lucy, I'm not going out with anyone and I'm not planning to either."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Hmph, you say that every time..."

I looked at the ice cream menu again as Carla left to attend another costumer. "Hmm...I wanna try this flavor now."

"You want more?" She asked while walking back to me.

"Yep! Now chop chop and get this paying costumer some more ice cream!" I commanded jokingly.

"Yeah yeah...hold your horses Cleopatra."

I giggled and began to look out the window. I sighed heavily, thinking about the pain in my heart that would go away.

_Why did he not even look at me...?_

"You look love struct."

I jumped at her sudden accusation. "What?! No--never, I--!"

"Don't even try to hide it. It's written all over your face," she said with a chuckle. "So~ who's the lucky guy?" She asked teasingly.

"Well...he's uh...smart, tall, handsom, mature, and he has this eye captivating pink hair. He also has this smile that lights up the room and puts your worries at ease...he's absolutely perfect..."

"Ooh, do tell me more~"

"Um well, even thought I say he's perfect...there's one tiny problem..."

"Well, no body's perfect. What's the problem?"

"He's uh...fou...en years older..." I mumbled, almost impossible to understand.

"Huh?"

"Four...ye oler..."

"Lucy! Speak up!"

"He's fourteen years older than me!"

"WHAT?!"

The whole shop looked over at us, causing our faces to turn pink in embarrassment.

"Fourteen?! What the hell Lucy?!" Whispered Carla.

"Leave me alone! Wasn't your husband older than you by like seven years?"

"Yeah, but we were already old! You're 16! and he's like 50! That's pedophilia if you ask me!"

"He's thirty..."

"Ugh...Lucy! He's practically my age!"

I stayed silent as I continued to eat.

_I know loving him is wrong...if I could stop, I would...but I can't because my heart only beats for him._

"But...I can't judge you..." I heard Carla whisper.

I looked up at her while eating the ice cream, shocked by her sudden comment.

"Love comes in all shapes and sizes...but it's still the same no matter what form it takes...I mean, my husband was a 30 year old black man, while I was a white 23 year old girl. We went through so many things to be together, and we were finally married for 15 amazing years..."

My heart sank at the thought of her dead husband. "You guys were truly in love..."

"Yeah...and that's why I can never be with anybody else, because my heart still only beats for him."

I felt the pain in my chest intensify at the thought of being like her. _Is that how I'm going to end up? Alone all because I couldn't stop loving a man that I could never have? _

I watched her wipe her tears away, taking in a deep breath before passing me my receipt. "I should make you pay double for making me cry at work," she said jokingly.

I chuckled as I placed the money down on the table. "See you, Carla."

"Bye Lucy, stay safe."

"I will!"

Right when I was about to walk out the door, she called for me one last time. "Lucy...It's okay to follow your heart, but you need to know when it's time to stop. Make good choices, okay?"

_Good choices? Why's everyone telling me that?_

"I will, Carla. I promise!"

* * *

While walking home, I began to think about what everyone had been telling me.

_Make good choices? I thought I was..._

Suddenly, the image of Dragneel sensei crossed my mind. I felt my heart sink into my chest and my blood run cold.

_Maybe...maybe I need to stop my childish crush on him...I don't even know him and he's so much older than I am. He's probably already married for all I know..._

I stopped in front of my apartment building, gazing at the spot where he dropped me off that night of the party.

_I'm pathetic...there's absolutely no room for me in his heart. I'm just a sixteen year old child trying to enter the adults world. I'm not meant to be in his world, because the rules of my world won't allow it._

I sighed sadly as I entered my apartment complex.

_I wish...I wish I could forget you._


	17. November

I always knew that love would come find me someday

but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way

you caught me off guard and took me by surprise

but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes


	18. Drama 15: A Girl Named Juvia

**Juvia P.O.V**

_It's been two months, or so I think I've been pregnant for two months._

I walked down the halls of the school in fear for what would happen if my belly got any bigger. I wanted to get rid of it, but it scared me. I didn't know whether it was the right or wrong thing to do.

While lost in thought, I crashed into someone again.

_I need to stop doing this.._.

"Juvia..." I heard the boy whisper as I looked up to face him.

It was Gray. Out of fear I quickly backed away from him, covering my tiny belly with my text books.

"Hey..." I replied weakly, "Seems like we're always crashing into each other..."

"Yeah..."

I stared at the ground, scared of what would happen if he found out I was pregnant.

"Juvia...about the party--"

"It was fun, right? Doing all the crazy drugs bad kids do," I said quickly changing the subject.

"Uh yeah, but--"

The bell rang, causing Gray's sentence to be cut prematurely, saving me from a heart aching confrontation.

"I have to go to class. We can talk later, okay?"

"Um sure...where--?"

"I'll try and find you. Bye Gray."

_I'm a coward._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

"She has to be pregnant," whispered some of the girls in the gym locker rooms, "I mean, why else wouldn't she want to get changed in front of all of us?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want to show all her ugly stretch marks. Haha what a fucking slut."

Everyone was talking about Juvia again. They snickered at her, continued to call her names behind her back, and ostracized her as they left her standing in a corner all alone.

I stared at the lonely blue haired girl as she hugged her gym clothes in pain.

_I feel bad...I want to help her, but-_

"Come on Ladies! Let's get a move on!" I heard the coach yell from outside.

Every girl in the room groaned in annoyance as they made their way outside. While walking away, I turned back to look at Juvia one last time.

_I want to help her..._

* * *

As I ran the laps during gym, my ears contiued to fill up with the never ending gossip around me. The coach then blew his whistle and had us line up to do stretches.

Everyone started to line up after each other. I ended up at the end, standing next the sad, gloomy, blue haired girl, Juvia.

The coach started to call out exercises, and I did my best to focus on each one he called out. Standing next to Juvia was awkward because of all the rumors, so I had to keep my mind busy so I wouldn't think about all the gossip.

"Hey..."

I then looked to my left to see her calling me.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Aren't you that amazing writer in English class?"

I giggled nervously, "I'm not amazing."

"Yes you are. Your writing is so beautiful...I wish I had a talent like yours..."

My heart dropped at her sudden self pity. "No, I'm pretty sure you have your own talent too!"

"If you count getting pregnant on the first try a talent, then I guess."

"Huh?" _Did she just say she's pregnant...?_

"All those rumors...they're true...I am pregnant."

_What am I supposed to say...?! This is so sudden!_

I was in shock. My body was sweaty and my mind was racing with things to say.

_I'm too awkward for this!_

"I'm sorry for telling you that out of the blue," she said as she snapped me out of my panic, "...but I have no one to talk to about it. It just feels nice to tell someone else, ya know?"

_I knew it...she is lonely..._

I sat on the floor, stretching my leg as I thought about what to say. "Uh um-" _Come on Lucy, say something!_

She then stopped stretching, showing me her hand as she looked at me with gentle eyes. "The name's Juvia...Juvia Lockser."

"L-Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia..."

She gave me a sad smile as she stared into my eyes. "I know...the rumors have painted me to be a bad person...but I hope we can be friends..."

My heart ached as I looked at her. _I knew she wasn't a bad person..._

The coach then blew his whistle, walking up to us angrily. "Ladies, more stretching and less chatting!"

"Yes coach!" We replied in fear.

We quickly returned to our stretches as we sat on the floor, bending our backs to reach the tip of our toes with our finger tips.

_I'm really not flexible..._

"Lucy-san..."

I jumped at her sudden call. "Ye-yeah?"

"Thank you for talking to me..."

My shocked face slowly turned into a warm happy one. My heart was overwhelmed with sorrow and joy, glad that I could make someone happy with my presence.

_This is my chance...my chance to make a new friend._

"Of course!" I quickly turned to hug her hands with my own as I smiled at her happily, "Fron now on, I'll be the one to talk to you, so you won't have to keep everything inside. I want to help you, Juvia."

As she looked at me, I could feel the sorrow in her soul as I said those words. "But...if you're associated with me, people are going to talk about you and--"

"Let them talk," I said sternly, cutting her sentence short, "I'm choosing to be your friend, and not even you can talk me out of it."

She quickly looked away, hiding her expression from me. Even thought I couldn't see her face, I knew she was crying because of the droplets of sorrow left on my hands.

* * *

We walked back to the lockers, however, we didn't go together. Even after what I had told her, she wouldn't head into the locker room until everyone went in.

"Juvia..."

"I'll be in as soon as everyone's inside," she said with a weak smile.

I nodded my head sadly as I made my way inside. I took my time to change, hoping that Juvia would come in quickly so we could walk to class together. But not until almost every girl had changed and left, did she actually come into the locker room.

"Juvia, there isn't much time left..." I said in concern.

"Yeah, I know..." She stood there, waiting until everyone left. Once everyone was gone, she quickly got undressed.

My eyes began to wonder as I looked at her. I looked at her flawless white skin, her long blue hair and how it covered the top half of her body, and finally, I stared at her belly.

_She doesn't have stretch marks nor does she have a belly..._

"How far along are you?" I asked without thinking.

"2 months..."

"2 months...? Wait! Were you at-?"

She quickly slammed her gym locker closed, leaving me unable to finish my sentence. She then bent over to grab her bag. "I'm done."

"O-oh okay."

_I wonder...if she was at the party..._

* * *

**_After school_**

While standing near the water fountain, I was waiting for Levy, or I was just waiting out of habit because I knew she wasn't going to meet me.

_I wish I never went to that stupid party..._

I finally decided to leave, because I knew I was waiting there for no reason. While walking towards the school doors, I saw the student council president walking by, so I quickly bowed in respect.

Once he left, I quickly looked up to see him walk away.

_He sure is cute...but he isn't my type. He's too serious._

I followed him with my eyes until he turned the corner, disappearing from my sight.

_I wonder where he's going..._

I sighed at my nosy attitude.

_Come on Luce, stop being nosy..._

_Who am I kidding? I've got nothing better to do, so might as well!_

I quickly followed the president's direction and hid behind the corner. But to my surprise, I saw him standing there with Juvia.

**Gray P.O.V**

_I'm scared...what am I suppose to say when I see her?_

I waited at the corner of the hall way for her.

_I want to see her...but I'm scared to see her. _

"Gray..."

I quickly turned around to look at the person with the voice that made my heart flutter.

"Juvia..."

She walked up to me, staring at the ground as she held her books. "Gray, at the party...the rumors...did you and I...you know...did we-"

"No," I said out of fear, "We didn't do anything that the rumors said."

Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at me. "We...we didn't do anything...?"

"No...we didn't..."

"B-but-!"

"That night...after we did all the drugs and drank, I left. I had my mother pick me up because I couldn't think straight. I knew I couldn't stay...I had to go before I broke something...so I left. I left before morning came."

_Liar! You fucking liar! You're a fucking coward, Gray!_

**Juvia P.O.V**

_It wasn't him...? He and I...we didn't have sex? Then who was it?! Why am I pregnant?! Who did I do it with?!_

Images of that night came rushing through my mind as my heart began to fill with darkness. My eyes were spitting uncountable amounts of tears as my spirit broke.

_Was I raped?! I can't see the person in my memories! Who did this to me?! Who?!_

I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die.

"Stop bullying Juvia!"

In the midst of my despair came the light I had been waiting for.

_Lucy-san...?_

"Who are you?" asked Gray coldly.

"I-I'm Juvia's friend! And... you're making her cry...!"

The tension between the three of us was overwhelming. It was filled with hate, fear, and sorrow. No one spoke. No one moved. Everyone just stood still in the fog of darkness.

"Is there something wrong?"

The three of quickly looked back to see the head of the disciplinary committee, Erza Scarlet.

"Gray, is there something wrong here?" She asked again.

He lowered his head, "No..."

"I didn't think so. Get out of her before I report this to the principle," she warned.

Gray quickly left, leaving us behind with her.

"You guys okay?" She asked worriedly.

We both nodded our heads, thanking her for saving us.

"If you guys need anything else, you can always find me in my office. Room 207."

We bowed in gratitude as the red haired hero walked away.

* * *

"Have you told your mom?" asked Lucy while she walked me to the bus stop.

"Told her what?"

"About...the baby..."

"Oh...No...I can't anyway because she abandoned me when I was born."

"Oh...uh dad?"

"Abandoned my mom when he found out she was pregnant."

"Uh...grandparents?"

"No, I'm not even sure if they're alive."

It went quiet until she found another thing to say, "I think you should tell the principle or something."

"Why? So they can think I'm an irresponsible slut?"

"N-no!"

I smiled sadly at her effort to help me. _Maybe I can trust her..._

"Lucy-san, can I tell you something?'

"Sure."

"I'm thinking of an abortion...should I do it?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"You'll kill the baby..."

"That's the point."

"Shouldn't you talk to the dad first?"

"Juvia? "

"Don't tell me you don't know who the dad is."

"I don't..."

She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. "That's okay, I'll help you find him."

"But why...?"

"What do you mean why? It's because I'm you're friend."

My hands slowly turned into fists as I thought about her kindness. "Why...why are you doing this for me?"

_No one would ever do this for me...no one. So why...why her? I'm not meant to have friends or happiness. That is my punishment for being a horrible person. _

_So why...? Why is she helping me? Someone she doesn't even know...she's willing to help...She is a naive girl, and naive girls get hurt._

"Because I know you're not like what everyone says you are."

_What...? What could she possibly know about me? _

She gave me a warm smile as she took my hands in hers. "You seem like a very sweet person that's been misunderstood. You're lonely...and if I'm being honest...I'm lonely too...so what's better than two lonely loners being friends?!"

_She's lonely too...?_

"But...but I'm a bad person...if you knew as the person I was before-!"

"Well I don't and I don't care to know either. The Juvia I see before me is the only person that matters."

My heart filled with happiness and my eyes were overwhelmed with greatful tears.

_She really is a naive girl..._

"Thank you...Lucy-san..."


	19. Drama 16: Questions

**Lucy P.O.V**

**_The Next Day_**

While at lunch, I quickly ran over to Juvia. "Juvia!" I called from a distance.

She turned back to face me with a gentle smile. "Lucy-san..."

When I reached her empty table, I placed my notebook down. "Okay, so if we're going to find you baby daddy, we're going to need a lot of info."

"Like what?"

"Like where were you? How far along are you? Is he from this school? Stuff like that."

I sat down and I picked my notebook back up to write in it.

"Okay first question: How far along are you?"

"2 months."

"Where were you 2 months ago?"

"The party."

_I knew it! So she was at the party...so that means it has to be Gray, right? According to the rumors, she was with him all night, so it has to be him, right...?_

"Juvia, I'm not sure how true the rumors are, but since you were apparently with Gray the whole time, wouldn't that make him the first guy to suspect?"

Her face became pale as she looked at the table in shame. "I was with him the whole night...We did all types of mischief together, like weed and alcohol...so when I asked him about that night, he said he left before morning came. So it couldn't be him."

_He left her at the party while she was drugged?! How could he?!_

Suddenly, a dark thought crossed my mind.

_Was she...raped by some other guy? Did some guy take advantage of the fact that she was intoxicated?!_

_No...! You have to stay calm Lucy... Don't think start jumping to conclusions._

"Okay...Do you remember how the guy looks like?"

"No..."

"How about any words he said?"

She looked at me confused. "Words?"

"Yeah...like, 'it's go time' or something?"

"It's go time?"

My face turned red from embarrassment, "It's the only thing I could think of!"

She bursted out into laughter at my embarrassing statement. "No, I don't remember hearing anything."

_She laughed..._

Watching her laugh made my heart fill with joy. _This is the first time I've seen her genuinely happy. It warms my heart!_

"Lucy-san?"

I quickly snapped out of my trance like state and nodded to her so she knew I was okay. "Sorry, I got a little distracted, but anyway...what do you remember from the party?"

"I...I remember the sensation...the bond between us both spitrually and physically. I remember it all, but the face of the man that took my heart and innocence."

My heart sank at the darkness in her words.

_So...she fell in love with a guy that she can't even remember...? So it couldn't have been a random guy because she said she felt something with the guy, which means it had to have been someone she's close with..._

"Juvia..."

"You must think I'm stupid...How could someone fall for someone she doesn't even know...?"

My heart ached for her because I knew that feeling all too well.

"No...It's not stupid. The heart wants what the heart wants, but are you sure the guy who...you know...had sex with you, is the same guy that you fell for?"

She thought about it and then looked away. "I don't know anymore...because the person I had a bond with ended up not being the father, so I'm not even sure anymore."

_Gray?! She's in love with Gray?! This is just too complicated!_

"Wait wait wait. So you're in love with Gray, but he's not the father?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"But...Gray has never loved anyone before..."

"I know..."

_This is going to be complicated...She's in love with a guy that'll never love her, and she has some random guys baby inside of her. This is bad...probably even worse than my own situation._

_Ugh, this is why I need to help her!_

I gave her a determined expression as I held a thumbs up. "Don't worry Juvia, I'll find your man!"

"...Thank you Lucy-san...but the only solution to this is removing the _thing_ inside me."

"But-"

"I'm a mess, and that _thing_ doesn't deserve to be raised by someone like me."

She stood up from the table and walked away.

"But...you would be a great mom, Juvia..."

* * *

**_After school_**

I walked over to Dragneel sensei's room, hoping to see him eventhough I knew he wanted nothing to do with me.

_Lucy...you can't keep doing this. You're torturing yourself by trying to keep that fake connection you think you have with him..._

I held onto the door handle of his room in suspense. I was scared yet determined to see him eventhought I knew it meant breaking my heart.

..._But even thought I know this..._

I quickly opened the door, closing my eyes in fear of what I might see.

..._I still want to see him!_

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I saw no one inside. "Where is he...?"

"Are you looking for something?"

I quickly turned around, startled by the voice.

"Oh, Dr. Strauss..."

"Who may you be?" she asked with a smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Looking at her smile brought an unknown terror to my soul. I was shaking at that kind yet devilish smile.

_Why am I suddenly so frightened?! _

"Well Lucy-san, are you looking for Dragneel-Sensei?"

"Oh uh yeah...I just wanted to say hi."

"Is that so? Well, Dragneel sensei went home early. He wasn't feeling well today."

_He's sick...? But he seemed fine earlier today._

"I-I see..."

"I'll tell him you said hi when he comes back to work."

"Oh...oh okay...Thank you, Dr. Strauss."

"My pleasure~"

I then slowly walked out of the room with a trembling heart.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

My phone was ringing again, and I didn't want to answer it.

_How many times has she called now? Five? Six? Maybe even ten?_

The ringing stopped, and soon came a text notification.

_She's so persistent._

I picked up my phone in annoyance to read the text.

**Lisanna**:

_Natsu_...

_Please let me speak with you_

_Please..._

I sighed as I swiped the notification away. _She really never stops trying._

I stood up from the table in the teacher's lounge, and made my way back to my classroom.

_What could be so important that she needs to call and text me so many times?!_

I was approaching my classroom when I saw Lucy and Mira walking out of it.

_Mira?! Why is she with Lucy?! What is she doing to her?!_

My hands became fists and I wanted to go and save Lucy from that evil witch, but I knew I couldn't. I had to keep a distance, so I waited until Lucy walked away from her with a scared expression.

_What did Mira do to cause Lucy so much terror?!_

I quickly walked up to Mira to interrogate her, "What's going on? Why'd Lucy--I mean--Lucy-san, look so scared?"

"Why are you so concerned about that dumb blonde girl?" She spat.

_She's not dumb!_

"Don't tell me you have a crush on that little bimbo~" she mocked.

"I don't!" I yelled angrily with her.

_Don't you dare talk about Lucy that way!_

"Relax Natsu~ I'm only teasing," she taunted, "So...by any chance, do you want to go home and relax~?" She asked while placing her finger on the side of her cheek seductively.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her, walking away to leave her behind.

"Natsu!" she yelled while chasing me down the hall, "Natsu! Don't ignore me!"

I quickly walked out the door and into the parking lot.

"Natsu! Stop ignoring me!"

Once I reached my car, I turned back annoyed. "Mira, that was a one time thing. You forced me and I can report you for that."

"No you can't because I'll deny, deny, deny. Anyway, who will they believe? The crying girl or the intimidating man? Anyway, you did act back."

She then placed her arms under her breast, pushing them up to seduce me. "You did touch something and bit onto things ~"

_That's because you forced me to!_

I opened my car door and hopped in angrily. I quickly closed the door and rolled down the window. "Mira, stop coming after me."

She quickly grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me foward to kiss me roughly. She then release the kiss and pushed me back with a dominating attitude. "I'll never stop until I get what I want."

And with those intimidating words, she was gone.

* * *

I was driving home when I got a call from Lisanna.

_She's never going to stop calling, so I might as well just deal with her now. _

I answered and placed the phone on my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Natsu! It's been a while._"

"What's up?"

"_So~ I wanted to know what your thoughts were about marrying me?_"

"I already told you, I'm not marrying you."

"_I know~ but why not~_"

I sighed and responded:

"I don't love you anymore."

"_Huh...? I don't think I heard you right._"

I sighed as I was about to repeat the very phrase that would finally end my miser, but in that very moment, I thought of Mira.

_If I break up with her, Mira's gonna try and hook up with me..._

"It's nothing. Forget what I said."

"_Nat-_"

I quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat in anger.

_What did I do to be involved with these sisters?!_


	20. Drama 17: Breaking

**Lisanna P.O.V**

_I'm lonely...I'm loveless...I no longer remember how to love or how it felt to be loved. _

When I heard the phone call with Natsu end, I knew the final red thred that held us together had been completely broken. We finally decided to stop pretending.

I was in a toxic relationship with a guy who no longer wanted to be with me, and vice versa. I no longer loved Natsu, but I stayed because I rather be alone with someone, then be alone by myself. That's why I tried to keep my loveless relationship.

My phone vibrated as my phone screen turned on, allowing me to see that I reseved a message from my older sister.

**Mira**:

_I'm coming home late :(_

_But I left food in the frig! :)_

_Love u~_

I then threw the phone at the wall in anger.

_That bitch! It's probably her fault that Natsu wants to leave me again!_

Suddenly, the door of my room opened and Elfman entered. "Lisanna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Don't you understand the word nothing!?"

He looked at me with a worried expression. "Sorry..." He slowly began to close the door. But before he did, I called for him in desperation, "Wait!"

"What happened, Lisanna?"

I clenched the sheets tightly, thinking about my next words carefully. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone..."

"Okay..." He closed the door, leaving me alone in a room that brought nothing but bad memories.

_Why...why is this happening to me?! My sister always fucks up everything good in my life!_

I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I thought about all the terrible things she's done to my relationship.

_I feel empty...I want to be held and loved..._

I slowly got off of my bed and walked towards the wall where I threw my phone. I picked up the phone and stared at the cracked screen to see my reflection. And just like the broken glass, I was broken as well.

_I need someone to make me feel complete...I'm breaking and I can't take it anymore..._

I opened my phone and went through my contacts to find the one person I knew could make me feel something.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, it's me, Lisanna."

"_Well yeah, I can tell from the caller ID. What's up?"_

"Could you meet me at my place?"

"_Now? _I'm kinda in the middle of work right now, and--"

"Listen, can you come or not?"

I heard him sigh on the phone because he knew he couldn't refuse me.

"_Fine...I'll be there."_

* * *

I waited in room for him to show up. Suddenly, the door to my room opened to reveal my only source of happiness and pleasure. He was still in his police uniform and his blue and black spontaneous hair was messy from wearing a hat all day.

He shut the door behind him and walked up to me. "What's the emergency?" He asked.

"I want you to sleep with me."

"Huh?! Lisanna is this some sorta joke? You did not just call me from work for a booty call."

"Well I did, so have sex with me."

"Lisanna...I'm not gonna be your source of pleasure again. That was a while ago. We promised to stop that."

"It doesn't matter! I just need the pain to go away for a little...please..." I looked at him with hurting eyes, and the only way to stop the pain was from the small sensation of intimacy from him.

He sighed as he threw his hat onto the floor and began to unbutton his shirt with his muscular tan hands. "Damn it...I can never say no to you..."

He tossed his shirt aside and began to make his way towards me. He pulled off my tank top and he pushed down the cups of my bra.

I unzipped my skirt quickly, wanting to make the process faster, hoping that he'll fuck me hard enough to jolt something loose inside.

He stood there for a moment, his erection distorting the front of his navy blue dress pants as I felt my body craving for what was locked behind that cloth.

"Got a condom?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in my wallet." He reached into his pant pocket and took out his wallet. He passed the condom to me and placed the wallet back inside his pocket. Then he removed his pants and underwear, tossing it onto the floor in impatience.

"For someone who didn't want to do this, you sure are quick," I teased as I placed the condom onto his erection.

"Shut up..."

As he pushed me down onto the bed and attempted to enter me, he realized why I wanted someone so badly.

I haven't had sex in two years, which was the the time we agreed to stop seeing each other. Natsu and I never had sex, and we have been together for 10 years...So I used my closest friend to make me happy, and that was fine because we both wanted to be loved.

The tightness of my unused womanhood made him hesitate.

"Lisanna... have you really been this lonely...?"

"Just fuck me."

He stayed silent as he heard the loss of love in my voice. The Lisanna that he knew was breaking again in front of him. The cracks that were fixed by him years ago had slowly reopened when we stopped seeing each other. He was my only source of happiness. The glue to my breaking heart.

"Lisanna..."

I did't scream at that first inward thrust. Instead, I lied there with my teeth clenched and waited for my body to remember what to do.

He pawed my breast and groaned as he contiued to thrust. His erection was only halfway in and the stretch hurt. But in that moment, when he thrusts again to hilt himself inside me, the world turns. He changed into something cruel, just as I become something acquiescent.

"Is this what you want?" His voice is a croak. The hand on my breast tightens painfully.

The thrusts are punctuated with questions that at first I don't feel the need to answer.

"And this...and this...and this...?"

Until the fury of it makes me gasp. "Yes."

Because this is what I want. Because I feel the hinges of my heart creak under the strain. Boards rattle, tear-rusted threads strip and shriek.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!"

My body inches across the bed under the pounding. I'm leaking fluids with every thrust, and his lustful expression made me fall into heat even more.

Suddenly my muscles spammed shut, my back arched back, and my spine locked in pleasure. I'm coming.

"Bickslow~!"

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Once I arrived at my house, it suddenly started to rain.

_Tch. Today's not my day._

I swung open my door to see a person in my kitchen.

I grabbed the bat I left next to my door, to defend myself. I crept my way to the kitchen and looked to see who it was.

When I didn't recognize who it was, I jumped into the entrance and prepared to swing the bat. But when I saw the face of the person I was about to attack, I quickly stopped.

The person curled up in a ball and yelled, "Please don't hit me!"

I dropped the bat on the floor angrily and yelled, "Damn it Zeref! You know not to come in without permission!"

"I'm sorry...I just missed my little brother..."

"We saw each other 2 weeks ago..." I muttered under my breath.

"So, why are you here?" I asked as he slowly made his way back onto his feet.

"Dad sent me here to tell you something."

"What does the old man want?" I asked while walking to the food being cooked on the stove.

"Well...you gotta promise you won't go crazy."

I reached over to open the pot, "Yeah yeah, I won't."

"Okay...Dad set you up for an arranged marriage."

I dropped the lid and yelled at Zeref, "WHAT?!"


	21. Drama 18: Alone

**Natsu P.O.V**

I angrily stomped out the house and quickly got into the car.

"Natsu, please, don't go! You're going to do something stupid and-"

"I'm not marring anyone!" I then reversed out of the drive way and quickly drove to my dad's house.

* * *

Once I reached his home, I parked and I rang the door bell furiously.

Then one of the maids came over to open the door. "Natsu-dono-"

I pushed the maid out the way and I stormed over to my dad, which was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Natsu, why're you here?"

"I need to talk to you about-"

"Natsu!" I heard a person yell from behind me.

When I looked back, I saw Zeref. He walked up to our dad and stood next to him. "Dad! I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but-"

"Shut up Zeref!" I yelled while I looked at him angrily.

"What is this all about?!" My dad asked while looking annoyed at us.

Zeref and I started speaking at the same time. My dad slammed his hand on the armrest of the couch and yelled," Shut up!"

We quickly shut our mouths and looked at him.

"God damn! You two are 30 year old men, yet you still act like 3 year old spoiled children!"

The both of us shook at the sound of our father's angry voice. No matter how old we got, Igneel, our adoptive father, always had the ability to make us shake in fear.

"Now, can _one_ of you tell me what's going on?" Our dad asked while placing his hands over his small beer belly.

"It's about the whole marriage thing!" I yelled.

He started laughing hysterically at my mention of the marriage. "Hahaha! I almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me Natsu! Anyway, you have a meeting with her this Saturday."

"That's the thing! Why am I being put in an arranged marriage?!"

"Natsu, let me give it to you straight...I want grandchildren."

_Huh?!_

I slapped my face and yelled, "You want to put me in an arranged marriage for your own selfish purpose?!"

"Duh."

"Dad!"

"What?! It's just, you're taking too long to get married and have kids, so I have to do something."

"Why can't you make Zeref have kids?!" I yelled while pointing at him.

He stayed quite and let out a sigh. "Your brother...he's never getting married."

I looked at my loser brother with a sigh. Yep, he's right. _He's never had a girlfriend and he's Thirty-three..._

I sighed in annoyance as I turned my attention back to my father, "But dad...I-"

"Save it. You're never going to marry that girl anyway. Heck, you don't even like her! So, why are you still with her, Natsu?"

I stood there in silence. _Because I don't want to be alone..._

"Natsu, if you can get married in one year, I'll call off the arranged marriage, but you still have to meet her on Saturday."

"Fine." I said as I began to walk toward the door.

_Sly bastard...he knows it's impossible to magically get married in a year, especially with my situation._

Just as I was about to walk out the door, my father called my name. "There is an alternative."

My ears perked up like a puppies as I turned to face my father with hope. "What's the alternative?"

"Basically...just get some girl pregnant, then marry her."

"Dad!"

"What? I want grand kids!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house and into my car.

_My day keeps getting worse and worse..._

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I laid in the bed, embraced by Bixslows strong loving arms. I felt safe, warm, and loved. I dug my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

_This is what I've been missing..._

I felt the cracks in my heart start to mend back slowly.

"Lisanna, why are you still with him?"

Shocked by the sudden question, I looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't make you happy. So why continue to be with someone that makes you feel like shit?"

I thought about his words. He was right. Why was I still with someone that wasn't making me happy? The answer was simple. It's better to be with someone and be unhappy, then to be alone and unhappy. Saying you have a partner shows your worth. Being alone shows you have nothing to give.

"It's complicated..."

He sighed as he slowly released me from the embrace. I felt my heart drop as he began to leave me alone in the bed.

_Wait-!_

"I have to get back to work. Next time you wanna do this, try and call me when I'm not on a shift, okay?"

"I will," I said as I watched him get dressed.

He was finally fully clothed and he was making his way to the door. "See ya."

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked back at me. "What's up?"

"Thank you Bixslow...I would be lost without you."

He gave me a bittersweet smirk as he headed out the door. "I know you would."

* * *

**_Next Day_**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I walked into school to find Juvia. While searching for her, I ran into Levy.

_Alright, act normal Lucy. Give her a nice smile so she knows your still her friend!_

She was approaching me quickly, so I took a deep breath and put on my best smile. "Hey Levy!" I said happily with a wave.

She glanced at me and quickly looked away.

"Levy?"

I suddenly felt a tremendous pain in my chest. _My best friend is ignoring me..._ why? Are we really done be friends...?

I quickly brushed it off and continued on my search for Juvia. _I don't have time for snakes._

While on my way down the hall, I saw the student council president eyeing something with much disgust.

I followed his eyes to see what he was looking at; when I saw what it was, I became angry. It was Juvia, standing by the water fountain, reading a book.

He then noticed me staring at him, so he grunted and walked away with a angry expression.

_What's his problem?! I can't believe Juvia is in love with that douche bag!_

I walked over to Juvia as I called out her name.

"Lucy-san..." She suddenly reached into her pocket and took out a picture. "Here."

I grabbed the picture and looked at it.

"I went to the Sonographer yesterday. It's the picture of the baby."

I looked at the black and gray blobs in confusion. "How do I-?"

She then began to point out the different blobs in the picture, making the picture so much easier to understand.

"The doctor said I can't know what the gender is until 2 to 3 months from now."

"Why?"

"You can only see the baby from the ultra sound on the second trimester. I'm still on the first since I'm just now about to reach three months."

"That's cool, how do you know all this?"

She then showed me the book she was reading, "I've been reading. I wanted to be prepared."

_Prepared...? Wait! Did she have a change of heart?! _

"Are you excited?!" I asked while clapping, glad that she changed her mind about the abortion

"Why would I be? I'm having an abortion next week."

"Huh?"

"I already told you, I'm not keeping it. If I have it, I'll be bringing it into a world with no father. On top of that, I'm not prepared to be a mom."

I stayed silent until I was able to speak, "But...you don't know that. You can be the best mom ever!"

"Being a 'good mom' doesn't run in my family."

She then bent down to grab her book bag. "Well, I'm off."

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there in silence.

* * *

**Jellal P.O.V**

_She's been ignoring me for almost 3 months. _

As I stood outside of Meredy's classroom, I waited for her to come out. Once I saw a glimpse of her light pink hair, I called out to her: "Meredy!"

She looked at me in fear and ran away.

_No...don't run away! I need you!_

I quickly chased after her. _Why is she ignoring me?! Can't she see that I need her!_

As I chased her to the front of the school, I was finally able to catch up with her. I grabbed her tiny wrist, making her stop.

"Senpai, Let go!"

"No."

"Please..."

I then pulled her towards me with all my might, embracing her with a passionate kiss.

I slowly released the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I love you...Meredy."

She then began to tear up and answered back with words that made my heart lock up, "I love you too...senpai..."

_I need you...I need you so you can lock my heart away and keep it away from Erza. I can't be with her, because we're not meant to be together. She would never love her best friend._

* * *

**Erza P.O.V**

I was walking to the front of the school to try and find Jellal. "Where did that hopeless romantic go?" I said to myself.

While walking by I heard someone yell out in fear. _That sounds like Meredy! That means Jellal's there too!_

While turning the corner to leave the school, I saw them kissing. I stared at them with wide teary eyes and quickly went back to hide behind the wall.

I felt my legs start to wobble as I fell to the floor. Tears dropped from eyes as I heard them confess their love for each other.

I quickly hugged my knees and placed my head down into my arms. I needed to feel safe, and that was the closet form of safety.

_I should be use to this by now...I know he'll never love me but why...? How come every time I see the same scene of another woman loving my best friend hurt more as time goes on?_

_At this point, I don't even think I can be his friend anymore...It hurts so much...I don't want to be alone, but being with him is too painful._

_It hurts...It hurts so much I can die! Why can't I be with Jellal? Why won't the rules of this world let me?!_


	22. Drama 19: Gajeel

**Levy P.O.V**

**_Friday after school_**

_The thing I hate the most is me. _

I looked out the rainy window, full of dew and fog. Everyone had already left, enjoying their Friday with their families.

_Lucky Bastards..._

I sighed as I stretched on my chair. I then grabbed my drumsticks from out of my bookbag, and began to hit the desk.

"Shouldn't you be home?"

I immediately stopped beating the desk, and turned around to face the person.

"Gajeel..."

The fear I once felt for Gajeel slowly subsided after that day at the party. He's been with the band for the past two months and became an essential member and a friend to us.

He slowly made his way to the desk besides me and sat down.

"What do you want?" I asked while placing a drumstick behind my ear, and twirling the other in my hand.

"Nothing..."

Spending time with made my feelings for him become as unclear as an abstract painting. I no longer felt fear, but a strange ache in my chest. His actions at the party changed my views on him, but knowing that he may or may not remember our earlier encounter, scared me.

We sat in awkward silence in the empty room. As the clock in the classroom ticked, I kept twirling my drumstick in nervousness.

"You don't remember me...do you?"

I then looked over to Gajeel in confusion. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It was raining just like today..."

I placed my drumstick down and looked at him. He had his chin on his palm. He smiled at me slightly and continued, "It was 2 years ago."

I shook at the memories of two years ago. "I...I can't remember anything from ninth grade." _Liar..._

He smiled and slouched in his chair. "I'll tell you...if you wanna listen, that is."

I looked out the window to see the rain begin to pour even harder. "I've got nothing to lose, go ahead," I said while looking back at him.

**Gajeel P.O.V**

"It was 2 years ago..."

_"Gajeel! Another's one's here!" yelled one of my crewmates._

_As I sat on my throne, surrounded by the damaged cars, I did a great smile and started to laugh. "Ge hi hi hi. Another fool to knock out, huh?!" I looked over to another crew member and asked, "How many does this make this week?"_

_"Fifteen sir."_

_I smiled and yelled, "Bring em in!"_

_As I waited behind the fence of the abandoned parking lot on my throne, I waited for the challenger to come in._

_As I looked straight ahead, I grabbed the seat in excitement. _

_Who's gonna get crushed today?! Ge hi hi!_

_In moments, a shirtless woman with an open coat that barely covered her breasts, came into my sight. She had long blue hair that was kept to the side, loose but out of her face. On her flawless white skin, a long black tattoo that seemed to represent the darkness itself, ran down the right side of her torso. _

_Her eyes were lonely and consumed with darkness. Expressionless was her face, but it was if her eyes were representing everything she felt._

_I looked at her in surprise. I never expected such a beautiful woman to be my next challenger._

_"Boss! She's pretty good looking," whispered one of my crewmates._

_"Yeah, and get a load of those tits!" Whispered yelled another._

_I looked at her and asked, "Why are you here, girly?"_

_She looked at me with a serious face while tilting her head and placing it on her palm. "Isn't it obvious. I'm here to do what every other person has failed to do." _

_I smiled excitedly at her threat. "Ge Hi. What's your name?"_

"_Ame."_

_I pushed myself off the throne and jumped down to face her. "Lets get to it then!"_

_I raised my fist to hit her, but she grabbed it, keeping me from hitting her. "Ge hi. Nice catch."_

_She then gave a light smile and punched me in the stomach._

_As the saliva flew out of my mouth, I knew I was finally going to meet my match._

"_BOSS!" everyone yelled. _

_I looked back at her and laughed. "What gang are you from?"_

_"None."_

_I smiled, amused at this fighter who fought for no one but herself._

"_Those who have no one to fight for are weaker," I said as _I tried to punch her face.

_She quickly caught my fist again, and stared into my eyes coldly. "No...I'm stronger because I don't need to waste my time protecting anyone but myself."_

"_You're a lonely one," _I stated.

_She stayed silent and continued to speak with her fists._

* * *

_We went at it for about half an hour. Then, I was up against the wall. I was nearly finished. _

_"BOSS!"_

"_Finish me," I whispered to her._

_"I don't work like that." She then turned to my crew and put up a fist. _

"_Sorry Boss! We're out!" They yelled in fear. My crew then ran with their tails between their legs._

"_Cowards._.." I mumbled to myself.

_She began to walk away and out of my abandoned parking lot. "Where are you going?" I asked, hardly breathing._

"_Does it matter?" she asked while leaving._

_Once she left, I was alone. I sat there, barely able to breath, and had finally accepted the fact that I was going to die there._

_I did't know how much time had passed since she left, but it started to rain. _

_While I sat there in the rain, I heard footsteps approach me. _

_"Excuse Me...are you...okay--or alive?"_

_I looked up to see a very short girl with short blue hair. She had huge black glasses and she still had her school uniform on. She held a pink checkered umbrella, as she stood there looking at me._

_I stayed silent and looked at her. _

_She reached into her book bag and took out a first aid kit. She then bent down and left a package of bandages on my lap. She carefully placed her umbrella over me, keeping me dry from the rain._

_Why...? Why is she doing this for me?_

_The girl was about to run away, but I quickly called her over so she could take my jacket along with her. _

_I owe her my life...and I will protect her no matter what..._

I looked at Levy as I finished my story, "I was never able to see her again...until now."

She clutched her fists angrily as she stared at the desk. "So you do remember..."

I nodded and looked out the window. "Looks like it stopped raining."

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

There's was no use in hiding anymore. He remembered everything, and even the stupid naive girl that saved him.

We walked out the school building together, since the rain had stopped pouring.

"Levy, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Huh? I'm not-"

"Come on, it'll be fun." He grabbed my hand hand and dragged me to town square.

* * *

As I sat on the ledge of a fountain, I waited for Gajeel to bring me my ice cream. _Why am I here?_

"Levy!" he yelled while walking up to me. He then passed me my ice cream cone and sat next to me.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Huh?"

"I told you about me. Tell me something about you."

I bit my lip. "Uh...like what?"

He then took a bite out of his cone and asked, "Hmm...how about you tell me why you become this when 2 years ago you were a cute and shy girl?"

"Cute?" I asked without thinking.

His face turned pink as he tried to find a way to cover up what he said, "Eh...uh...I mean...gezz..." He then began to rub the back of his head in nervousness.

I giggled as I replied, "Well...to be honest...the thing I hate the most...is me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah...well...more like my parents..."

"Why?"

"They're never around. They don't care about me, at all. I can go to jail, I can kill, I could die, they wouldn't care." I then finished the last piece of my cone and continued, "I hate them...but most of all, I hate me."

"Why...you...?"

"When I was younger, all I had was Lucy. My mom was never around, nor my dad. So I would sleep over at her place whenever my folks left. I loved Lucy and Jude...they were my family."

I looked up at the sky and continued, "My parents never loved me. They just had me to keep their fake relationship together." I then looked back at him and smiled, "I don't care though. Who needs parents when I've got you guys?"

I then grabbed my bag and stood up. "Well, thanks for the ice cream! Gotta go."

I began to walk down the streets to my empty, loveless home.


	23. Drama 20: The Arranged Meeting

_Saturday_

**Natsu P.O.V **

I heard a knock at my door as I was getting dressed to meet the girl. I walked to the door and opened it to see Zeref.

"Natsu, Dad told me to take you to the meeting."

I looked at him with great annoyance, "Why?"

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Dad can't make it, so I'm going to have to represent you."

"Great..." I said while rolling my eyes and reaching for my car keys. Zeref then walked into the kitchen.

"Zeref?" I questioned while walking into the kitchen behind him.

I saw him open up my cabinet and take out my secret stash of cookies that I've been hiding from him for the past week. "Heh heh. I finally found them."

He then ran out and opened the front door.

"Zeref, those are mine!" I yelled as I stormed out the door angrily and entered the car.

I sat in the drivers seat and angrily turned on the car. "I promise you. If I had powers, I would have the power of fire so I can burn your little cookie thieving ass."

He opened the box and placed one in his mouth. "I know you would," he calmly replied with a stuffed mouth.

* * *

While driving, I looked around at the area and saw many thugs hanging around each corner. "Hey Zeref, are you sure...we're in the right place?"

"Huh? I was about to ask you the same thing."

We looked at each other. "What did you say?" I asked.

He smiled weakly, "I thought you had the directions."

I quickly pulled over and looked at my phone. I scrolled down until I found the text Zeref sent me.

**Zeref**

_Here are the directions:_

_Left_

_left_

_right _

_right_

_left_

_straight_

"Zeref, what the hell is this?" I asked while showing him his message.

"The directions."

I began to rub my temples. "Dad's gonna kill us..." I turned on my blue tooth and made a u-turn as I called my dad.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey dad, we're lost"

"_The hell? How?!"_

"Yeah, Zeref got us lost."

"I did not!" yelled Zeref.

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"_**SHUT UP!** Both of you!" My dad yelled making the car speakers rattle. "It's like I raised a bunch of idiots!"_

"...not" whispered Zeref, completing his sentence that was interrupted by our dad.

_"Okay. Where are you?"_

"Phantom lane," I said while reading the sign next to the light.

"_Okay. This is how you're going to get there..."_

* * *

We finally arrived at the place. We both stared at the house in awe. It was a huge zen castle fenced in with brick walls, and the only entrance was through a 10 foot tall wooden door. In front of the house, there were a pair of men waiting outside.

"Whoa! Dad's trying to marry you off to a rich girl!" Zeref commented before getting out the car.

"Shut up..."

We began to walk toward the men waiting at the gate for us.

"Natsu Dragneel and Zeref Dragneel I presume."

"Yes," I said formally.

"We've been waiting for your arrival. Follow us."

They opened the gates and we entered behind them.

We followed the stepping stones towards the house. All around it was covered by perfectly kept green garden. A small water fall sat in the middle of the gorgous garden, and the sound of the bamboo fountain filled the air, projecting a calm environment.

_This place is unreal..._

When we finally arrived at the house, the men stopped us. "Please remove your shoes. Do not worry, the floors are covered by tatami mats. Please watch your self coming up."

Zeref came close to my ear and whispered, "They're a little strict, huh?"

"You think?" I whispered back.

The men opened the sliding doors, giving us permission to enter. "Cana-sama is waiting for you in the living room."

We bowed and walked in.

As we stood behind the closed shoji, I took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

I opened the sliding door and stood there.

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel, we've been waiting for you. Take a seat."

I bowed and walked towards the pillow on the floor. Zeref shyly followed behind me.

"Mr. Dragneel, it's nice to finally meet. You know, I've been friends with your father for a long time. He never told me he had kids though, ha ha ha ha. But when he told me, I had to ask if I could set you guys together!"

_Damn you old man. _

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Gildarts Clive, Cana's Father. That reminds me..." He clapped his hands and immediately, the sliding door opened.

"Yes, Gildarts-sama?" said a girl with long wavy blonde hair and wing-like adornments around her ears. Her face was small and almost childlike, but her voice carried no emotion.

"Call Cana over."

"Yes, Gildarts-sama."

Moments later, the door slid open again. "Gildarts-sama, Cana is here."

"Send her in."

She bowed and closed the door, yet it opened again to introduce the girl named Cana.

She bowed and walked over to her pillow. "I'm Cana, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise," I said while feeling even more uncomfortable.

It went silent for a while and I started to sweat. Then, Zeref broke the silence.

"Uh ah...may I use the rest room?"

"Oh, certainly." He clapped his hands again, making the blonde girl appear once more.

"Yes, Gildarts-sama?"

"Show our guest to the restroom."

"Yes."

Zeref then left, leaving me alone.

* * *

**Zeref P.O.V**

I followed the short blonde girl out of the awkward room. But just like the room, walking with the emotionless tiny girl was just as uncomfortable, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So uh, you work here?" _Of course she works here, idiot!_

"Yes."

_See Zeref...this is why you're single..._

Then it went silent again.

"How old are you?" _Oh my--Why did I just ask a woman for her age?!_

"118."

I then started to laugh. "That's funny."

"Why?"

"Cuz it's a joke...right?"

"I see."

"You're not really 118...you look 13."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," She said with what seemed like a small smile.

She then stopped walking. "This is the bathroom. When you are done, just clap and I'll take you back."

* * *

I walked out and saw the girl was waiting outside for me. I then clapped and she turned around. "I'll now lead you back."

_Alright Zeref, this girl is cute, so grow some balls and at least ask for her name!_

I took a deep breath and used my last amount of courage to ask her one final question. "So uh...what's your name?"

"Mavis Vermillion. Yours?"

"Zeref Dragneel."

She then stopped and turned around, "You are quite strange Zeref-sama. No one ever makes any type of communication with a maid unless they want something. Is there something you need?"

"No, I'm just being sociable..." _More like I want her to have my kids._

"Why? Are you doing what is called, 'hitting on me?'"

"What?! No, of course not...well maybe a little, but that's not the point!"

"From what I have read on human emotions, it says it's this situation, you either 'go along with it' or end it with a slap," she said almost sounding like a robot.

"Are you not human?"

"I am. I've just lost some of my emotions after being a service worker for so long...But even so, looking at you makes my heart pound..."

"Wh-" I was then cut off by her lips.

_What is going on?!_

She finally released the kiss, and I couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"Do you not like it?" Whe asked mildly concerned.

"N-no! It was good, I'm just confused..."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I'll stop-"

"No...it's okay..."

"Do...do you want me to do it again?"

I slowly nodded my head. She then tippy toed and kissed me again, this time, I acted back. It was a passionate, sloppy, wet kiss, and it was addicting. We couldn't stop--I couldn't stop.

In the heat of the moment, I lifted her up onto a nearby mini table. As she clung to me, I lifted up one of her legs and placed my hand on her thigh, rubbing it up and down in a loving motion.

"Ah...Zeref-sama~"

"Mavis..."

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Well, Natsu, I heard you are a teacher at Yoshi Teru," said Gildarts trying to break the silence.

"Y-yes."

"Cana also works at a school."

"Is that so..."

Few moments passed and I realized Zeref never came back.

_Is that bastard hiding in the bathroom?!_

I looked at my watch and thought of the only reasonable excuse to use so I could leave this awkward meeting. "Gildarts-san, I have to be at a...doctors appointment in 10 minutes, so I have to start going..."

"Oh, that's a shame. We'll escort you out."

"No, it's okay, I remember how to get out."

"...As you wish."

I bowed and walked out. I slowly slid close the door in respect, but as soon as I closed, I stormed off to find Zeref.

I walked down the hall and called out his name. Then I heard moaning sounds coming from the other side of the hall.

_Can't people get a room?_

I was about to head back when I heard the girl moan my brothers name. I stopped and looked straight ahead. _There is no way my brother could get a girl. _

I quickly walked over to the other side of the hall and I saw Zeref, on top of the blonde maid with his hand under her kimono.

My face turned red and I quickly covered my eyes. "Zeref, stop sucking face and let's go!"

The sounds that came from them never stopped, I uncovered my eyes, and pulled him away from the maid. When I finally got him off, I heard the maid whine.

"Mavis!"

"Zeref-sama~"

"Can it you two, this isn't Romeo and Juliet!"

* * *

When we got in the car, Zeref was in a daze.

I started the car and began driving home.

"Hey Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

"If you marry her, I can still see Mavis, right?"

"I guess..."

"Then marry her."

"Hell no, I already have someone I like."

"Oh...then how am I-?"

"Ask her out."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She has no emotion."

I did a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, so all those moans were fake."

"That's different. That's pleasure."

"It's still an emotion of happiness and excitement."

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm all for you and the maid fucking. If you can get her pregnant, I don't have to marry that Cana girl."

"I'll try," he said, still in a daze.

"Dont be stupid..."


	24. December

It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above

you were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent,

intelligence, beauty and love

"it isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"

we all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see


	25. Drama 21: Brother Talk

**Natsu P.O.V**

**_Next week: Friday_**

I took out my secret stash of cookies, and walked over to the T.V. I jumped on the couch and began to flip through the channels to see if there was anything good to watch.

I then heard my front door open. "Natsu! I'm home!" yelled Zeref while coming in with a bucket of ice cream.

"What do you mean you're home? Don't you mean, I'm here in your home to be a freeloader," I retorted while staring at the T.V.

"Ha ha ha...very funny..." He replied while sitting next to me.

I ignored him while I stuffed my mouth with cookies, watching T.V to get my mind off of my growing feelings for the girl I could never have.

"Hmm...I think I want a cookie," he said as he reached over to grab one.

I quickly turned over to glare at him. "Don't you dare mess with my cookies," I growled.

He quickly backed away, "Okay okay...jezz..."

We sat there watching the current show that was on in silence until he spoke: "Hey...so...I got my fortune told by the lady that runs the ice cream shop in the plaza."

"Which one?"

"P C's Ice Cream."

"Never been there."

"You should. The lady that runs the place is amazing, and the ice cream is too good. It's all handmade."

I looked at Zeref with a bothered look. "So are you ever going to finish your story?"

"Oh, that's right! She said..." He held up his finger and began to speak with an accent, "...You will have a lot of cross dressing days in the future. Oh! I also see there will be a lot of problems with your brother! It looks like...love problems..."

My eyes widened as he brought up my reality. "Tch. It's a bunch of bull."

Zeref quickly snached a cookie from my hand and stuffed in his mouth. "I don't think so."

"You just took my cookie!" I yelled angrily.

"Shhh, I'm your big brother. Anyway, I think she's right tho...except for the cross dressing part of course! HAHA...haha...I mean...I hope she's wrong..."

I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to the T.V again. It was silent, nothing but the sound of the show being aired, but like always, Zeref had to speak again, "Do you like someone?"

I nearly chocked on air at the sudden question. I turned around in shock, looking at him with a pink face, "What?! You can't go asking someone that question!"

"Oooh, so you do! Who is it?!"

"Nunya beeswax."

"Wow, very mature."

"Shut up," I said embarrassed.

"But seriously, if you do, you need to hurry and make her fall for you...cuz if you don't, Dad's gonna make you marry that girl."

I stayed silent and thought about his words. _He's right...If I don't do something, I'm going to have to marry Cana. But I can't marry the girl I actually want to be with because of unfortunate circumstances..._

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes. "Maybe I should just marry Lisanna..."

Zeref gasped loudly as he dropped his spoon into the tub of ice cream. "You did not just say that."

"I mean it's the best option."

"But you don't even like her!"

"I know...but what other choice do I have?"

"You have the choice of marrying whatever girl you're actually in love with!"

I sighed and looked at the T.V in sorrow. "If only it was that simple..."

The sound of the television filled the room, and the pain in my heart intensified at thought of my upsetting future.

"Natsu..." I heard him say, "Who are you actually in love with?"

I gave a weak smile, looking at him sadly. "She's a sweet and caring girl."

"Really...? What's her name?"

"Lucy..."

The thought of her made my heart sing, and her name rolled off my tongue like the sweetest honey. I loved her. I loved that sixteen year old girl that I met by chance that day.

"Just by saying her name...you seem like you're in love with her...So why haven't you done anything to be with her?" He asked innocently.

"Because I can't be with her..."

"Huh? Why not?"

I shook my head and directed my attention towards the T.V. _I don't want to talk about this anymore..._

"Wait, Natsu! Tell me, I wanna know!"

_I can't tell him. He'll find me disgusting...what kind of 30 year old man falls in love with a 16 year old child? _

He kept poking me. Repeating the words 'tell me' over and over again. "Natsu, please! Tell me!" He yelled even louder.

_Why won't he just drop it?!_

Finally, I snapped. I stood up off the couch angrily and began to shout. "You really want to know why I can't be with her?! Because she's a 16 year old fucking child! She's just a kid that's barely been alive long enough to probably experience love herself!"

His eyes widened with shock then narrowed with pity. "Natsu..."

I turned away from him, as I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "You must think I'm disgusting...Go ahead and laugh at me...I'm nothing but a disgusting thirty year old man that fell in love with an innocent sixteen year old girl..."

Tears flowed out of my eyes, hitting the floor as stared at the ground in shame.

"Natsu," he said as he stood up, "I'm sorry..."

He wrapped his arms around me, embracing me as I cried. It was silent, and he allowed me to cry. He didn't make fun of me, he just allowed me to express my sorrow.

_I'm so stupid..._

"You know..." he whispered softly, "I don't find you disgusting..."

Huh...?

"I mean I guess it's kinda crazy or even weird how you could love someone so much younger, but it's not like you purposely fell for her...Listen Natsu, the heart wants what the heart wants, and even if the world says it's wrong, then make it right in your own world with her, if she feels the same way, of course."

_In my own world...?_

"Look Natsu, you're not the first guy to love someone 14 years younger than you, trust me. And just like you, there are a bunch of other people going through the same thing."

"But...isn't it wrong...?"

"Wrong? Hmm...I dont think so. I mean it's not paedophilia cuz she's not a baby, she's a young woman. She's turning 18 soon, right? So maybe then, if you still feel the same way for her or if she likes you too, it would be more okay to be with her."

I felt peace in my heart at his understanding lecture, but there was still one problem. "But...I only have a year to marry someone, not two..."

He released the embrace and thought to himself for a moment. "Hmm...Natsu, how badly do you need your job?"

"Are you an idiot?"

He laughed to himself and smiled. "I have a plan! First you need to know if she likes you, right?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well, why don't you ask, and if everything goes right, maybe you'll have some fun tonight!"

My face burned red at the thought of her body. "Are you crazy?!"

"Natsu, desperate times call for desperate measures! Besides, it'll be consensual."

"But-!"

"Listen to your older brother, for I am the embodiment of wisdom!"

"More like the king of idiots! Zeref, you've never even had a girlfriend before!"

"Fool! Single people tend to give the best relationship advice because we aren't biased!"

I stayed silent and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"I have a plan. Just follow my instructions and you'll be set for life."

* * *

I quickly hopped into my car and buckled my seat belt. Zeref walked up to my window, knocking on the glass to get my attention. I then pulled down the window to let him speak.

"Natsu, don't forget the plan. If she says yes, stay cool! If she says no, don't cry till you get home."

I nodded and sighed. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

I rolled the window back up and pulled out of the drive way to find Lucy.


	26. Drama 22: Her Apartment

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was in my apartment, trying to do my homework early so I could have a free weekend, when I slammed my head on the desk in frustration. "Ugh...I hate freak'n calculus..."

Suddenly my home phone began to ring. I slowly lifted myself up from my seat to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Ms. Heartfilia. There is a guest here to see you. Do I let him in, or will you be coming out?"_

"Uh...I guess I'll go down. Thanks."

I hung up and sighed. _Who could possibly be visiting me so late at night? _

* * *

Once I reached the Lobby, Evergreen came up to me: "Your guest is over there," she said while pointing to a man.

"Who the heck is that? I don't know any men," I whispered to myself.

I slowly approached the man until my eyes widened in surprise to who it was. "Dra-Dragneel sensei?!"

"Oh, Hi Lucy-san."

"Wh-what're you doing here?!"

He looked at the ground while placing his hand behind his head. "Well...I wanted to ask you if you would like to go some place with me on Saturday..."

_Did he just ask me out...?_

"Uh...Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah."

I squealed mentally until I reality kicked in. _It's wrong...I shouldn't go on a date with a grown man, let alone my teacher..._

"Uh...but... you're a teacher... "

He began to rub the back of his neck in nervousness, "You're right...Im sorry for saying something stupid..."

He slowly turned to walk away when I called him back, "Wait!"

_Lucy no..._

"Yeah?" He asked a little happy.

_Don't get in involved..._

"I never said I wouldn't go with you..." I replied with a small smile.

_What am I doing? This is wrong...but this what I want.._.

His face brightened up in happiness, "Alright, see you tomorrow!"

As he began to walk away, I grabbed his hand, making him stop. When I noticed what I did, I quickly let go: "Oh uh...Sorry..."

_What am I doing...?_

He turned back and smiled, "It's okay."

_I already got a date, so there's no need to be greedy...but-_

I began to twiddle my thumbs and asked, "Would you like to come in--I mean, since you're already here..."

_There's no harm in breaking the rules a little, right? _

He then smiled slyly. "I thought you said, we can't do anything like that cuz we're teacher and student."

I felt an arrow pierce my heart._ I forgot I said that..._

"I'm just teasing you," he said while laughing. He placed his arm around my shoulder and whispered, into my ear, "I would love to."

I jumped at the sudden action. My heart was raising from his touch, and my face was red from anxiousness. "A-are you sure?" I stuttered.

He nodded as he pulled me even closer in his friendly embrace, allowing me bathe in his cologne. I took a deep breath, tying to save the scent as a precious memory.

Just this once I'm willing to break the rules.

* * *

I opened up the door with my keys, and stated, "Make yourself at home."

He walked in. "This is a nice place...Oh, where's your parents?"

"Huh...oh...my parents aren't here..."

"When are they coming back?" he asked like a child, while admirering my place.

"Uh...never..."

He quickly turned around to face me in shock, feeling guilty about mentioning my dead parents. "I'm...sorry...I didn't know-"

I shook my head quickly, trying to reassure him. "No no, it's okay! Really, I don't mind."

I then walked over to the kitchen to get him something to drink.

**Natsu P.O.V**

_I'm in her apartment...no parents...just us... Ahhh things are moving too quick! This is too real! Ugh why would she let me in her apartment?! Is she really that naive?! Ugh this isn't good..._

I quickly remembered the conversation my brother and I had before I left.

"_Natsu...if the time is right, make the first move."_

_"...Uh...I don't think-"_

"_NO! You MUST make the first move! Get a little touchy, go in for a kiss, then boom! You guys are in bed together!"_

_I face palmed myself. "I can't do that...she's not ready to go through that with an old man like me..."_

_"Shhh, I don't want to see you home tonight," Zeref said while giving me a bag full of clothes._

_"When'd you pack me this?"_

"_Uh...It doesn't matter! Now go out there and get to it!"_

I sighed and placed my hands in my pocket. _I love Lucy...but does she love me?_

I looked around her home while stood in the living room, trying to avoid my gaze from her direction, but no matter how hard I tried, I was enchanted by her. She looked so elegant as she worked her way through the kitchen. Her blonde hair flowed behind as she moved, and her body swayed with every action. She was absolutely gorgeous.

_I envy the man that'll steal you away..._

I sighed and stared at the ground with pain in my heart.

_What am I doing here...I'm so stupid..._

"Dragneel sensei, are you okay?" she asked timidly.

Everytime she called me Sensei, it brought me back to reality. The reality where we were never meant to be together.

_I know I can't have her...but just this once, I want to forget that._

"Natsu."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"My name is Natsu. Don't call me Dragneel sensei."

Her face turned red. "I-I know... but I still can't say it..."

I walked over to the kitchen and leanded against the doorway. "Do I need to give you a detention?"

She pouted. "We're not in school."

"Exactly, so I'm not your sensei," I said while walking towards her. I stood in front of her, face to face.

_Just this once, I want to be a little bit selfish..._

I prepared myself mentally for what I was about to do. _There's no going back now._

I reached over on her direction and placed my hands on her cheeks, caressing them to feel the softness of her skin.

"Sensei...?"

_How badly do I need my job? Not as bad as I need Lucy. She is my happiness._

I slowly bent down and kissed her. She then quickly pushed me off in fear. "W-we can't..."

_No please-!_

I placed my hands on her shoulder and kneeled down a little so I could reach her lips.

"Lucy...it's okay..." I whispered while going for her lips again.

She quickly moved away from me, holding herself timidly. "W-we can't...I'm sorry..."

The tension between us was almost visable, and I could tell she was uncomfortable. She looked at the ground then at the door, finally deciding to walk away. "I'm going to go down stairs to get some ice..."

Watching her walk away from me hurt me, and out of desperation, I reached out to her and grabbed her by the belt loop of her shorts, pulling her into my arms.

"Stay with me," I whispered in her ear, "Don't leave." My hold on her began to tighten, not wanting to let go of my treasure.

She gave little yelp at my actions and whined, "Sensei...please...I don't want any problems..."

"There won't be any problems..."

It went silent for a while, and I grew scared at how my actions would effect us in the future. I had gone too far, and there was no going back. But since I was already in so deep, why stop?

I had to ask her. I had to know if she felt the same way. Even thought it wouldn't make our situation any different, I just had to know. Knowing meant everything to me.

"Lucy, do you love me?"

Everything went silent. I dug my face into her hair in fear. She was quiet, and when she finally did speak, all she said was 'Sensei.'

"Lucy...you don't-?"

"I do love you...a lot! But...it's considered a taboo...and we shouldn't even be doing this!"

The fear in my heart gradually turned into a joyful song. _She loves me..._

I dug my face into the nape of her neck, hugging her happily as I whispered spells into her ear. "Then let's break that taboo together...Lucy...I'm willing to break every rule to be with you...because I love you."

Her hand slowly reach towards mine, and the action alone was enough to tell me that we were on the same page.

"I'll break the rules with you...Natsu."

Hearing her say my name sent shivers down my spine. The girl I never thought I would have was now mine, and I wanted to do everything to make sure it stayed that way.

I whispered her name into her ear seductively and began to kiss down the nape of her neck while I opened her blouse slowly, twisting each button with my thumb and third finger, then running my finger along her breastbone. She moaned softly from my touch as my finger lingered on her soft warm skin.

When her shirt finally fell open, I moved my hand up to her breasts and squeezed them gently, one in each hand. Her moans were soft and sweet, in sync with my touches.

My hands the began to travel down her body, wanting to know everything about her. I wanted to know how the skin on her body felt. How warm it was to place my hand near her thighs. How turned on she was by being with me. I wanted to know everything.

"Lucy...I want you..." I mumbled as I felt my member begin to throb.

I could feel her body become warmer and I knew she wanted to be with me too. "I...I do too..."

Hearing her say that was enough to send me on cloud nine. I released her from my grasp and swiftly picked her up in my arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

I placed her on the bed, hovering over her as I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her with passion, hoping that my feelings for her would be projected by our kiss. I drew my lips away from hers and began to kiss off to the side of her mouth.

I slowly made my way down the side of her jaw and down the side of her neck, as she inhaled strongly, enticed by my cologne. I dragged my tongue down her collarbone, kissing my way down to her breasts.

_Lucy...I love you_...

She gently placed her hand on my shoulder, making me stop in confusion. "What's wrong? Do you not like it or-"

"No, it's good...! It's just...it's my first time..."

I smiled and brought my face next to her ear to whisper, "Don't worry, I'll do all the work."

I quickly unclipped her bra and began to lick her nipples, then moved my lips slowly down her body, onto her belly, still kissing her on the way down. Noticing her hands tightly grasping the sheets of the king size bed, my hand worked it's way down to her thigh, warmly caressing her perfect body.

I listened to her enticing moan as I lifted the top of her panties with my tongue and grabbed ahold of the tip with my teeth. With a firm hold on the only thing preventing her from wearing nothing but socks, I tore off her panties with a haste.

Deeply sighing as I exposed her entire body to new eyes, Lucy peered at me with a burning desire to allow me to continue into the sweetest of all parts of her body.

I kissed my way down to just before the top of her womanhood. She was moaning loudly, and her breathing was noticeably heavier, gasping for breath on almost every moan. Without making any contact with her womanhood, I stopped progressing down her body. She then propped herself up on her elbows in suspense.

"W...why'd you stop?" she asked.

I thought for a second, doubting my sinful actions again. "Lucy...I want you...but...do you really want someone like me to take your first time?"

She frowned, staring at me seriously. "Sensei...you're the one I love. I want you...only you."

I smiled at her comment and continued to please her. By using my middle and index finger, I spread open the lips of her womanhood. I placed my face within her thighs, and with my tongue, I struck hard and fast, making her moan in pleasure.

I slid my arms underneath her ass and grasped her lower back firmly. With the added leverage, I pulled Lucy into me while pushing my face further into her. _I want to make her feel good...I want to make sure she knows I'll do anything to make her happy._

She moaned loudly, panting my name over and over as if it were a spell to continue the pleasure she felt.

In a heartbeat, her body tensed up sharply and she quickly grabbed onto my arm and squeezed it as she moaned loudly. She shot warm juices onto my face as the rest of it dripped down my chin.

I pulled my tongue out of her, turned on by the sight of her. She then began to squeeze her legs shut, craving to be touched even more.

I removed my pants along with my boxers, placing on a condom that I took out of my wallet, and adjusted myself over her. Pressing my hands firmly on her thighs, I spread her legs outward and began to pound into her.

Lucy, I want to make you happy. _I want to make you my world. Please...let me love you forever..._

My face was turning red and I couldn't contain myself any further. I leaned in and passionately made out with her.

Just as I felt myself about to burst, I felt her walls tightening intensely around me.

"Ah~ Natsu!" she moaned as she released.

I then released inside of her, repeating her name over and over again in my head._ I love you Lucy...I love you so much words can't describe it..._

I landed next to her, exhausted by our dance of love.

"Natsu..." I heard her say, completely out of breath, "I love you."

I smiled, brushing the strands of her golden hair out of her face. "I love you too...Lucy."

_I know this is wrong, but right now, nothing in my life has ever felt so right until now. Being with her was one thing I knew for sure was right._

_I love her, and I'm willing to risk everything to be with her. I'm no longer wishing, I'm finally doing something to make myself happy. _

I quickly brought her into my arms as I dug my nose into her hair. "Lucy, I love you so much, and I want to be with you..."

I felt her lips kiss my arm sweetly as I held her in a loving embrace. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up..."

"It's not a dream Lucy...this is our reality in our own world."


	27. Drama 23: A Date

**Lucy P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes to find Natsu sleeping besides me. I smiled at the memory of last night and kissed his sleeping forehead. _I love you._

I then slowly tried to move out of the bed, not wanting for him to wake him up, but in moments, I felt a pair of arms, pull me back to prevent me from leaving. "Where do you think you're going?"

I rolled over to face him. "Morning Natsu...I just wanted to get breakfast started."

He gave me a peck on the lips and began to whine like a child, "Not yet~ I wanna stay here with you for a while longer..."

He dug his face into my short blonde hair happily. "Mmm...I love you Lucy. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before."

My face turned red as he said those sweet words. "Me too..." I whispered, finding comfort in his arms.

_Never have I ever felt so happy before._

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

"All babies want to be born! All Babies want to be born!" yelled a protestor outside of the abortion clinic.

_I'm doing this... I'm actually doing this..._

I recognized the protester holding the huge sigh. It was non other than my old teacher from Phantom High: Blendy, Sherria Sensei.

"Uh...hi Blendy Sensei," I said meekly.

"Oh, hi Juvia. How are you?" she asked a little confused.

"Good...I'm good...So how's Phantom high?"

"Good..." she replied awkwardly.

_The air feels so tense, ugh!_

"Did you...ever finish that book you were writing?" I asked while trying to brighten the mood.

"No, not yet. I tried to work on it a little last night, but I'm having trouble concentrating."

"Uh...You should try Adderall," I said

"No thanks. I'm off pills."

"Smart move...drugs are bad."

"Yeah I know, I'm the one who told you that."

I shook at her tone, feeling guilty about my past.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm glad to know you've finally decided to stop all that drug abuse, Ame."

My heart stopped as she said my old name. _Ame...I haven't heard that name in a long time.._.

"You still have that tattoo on your belly?" She asked casually.

"Yeah...I cover it up with layers of makeup when I go to school...since you know...I'm trying to live a new life..."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, "So getting pregnant is your way of starting a new life?"

I shook at her hurtful words. "N-no...it just happened..."

"Yeah well if it just happened, shouldn't you be taking responsibility for it instead of just killing it? Tch...you're still the same murderer I use to know."

My heart stopped and my blood went cold. _She's right...I'm a murderer...I'm a bad person...who am I kidding? I'm not meant to have a second chance..._

I stared at the ground in shame, walking past her quickly. "Well, it was nice seeing you." I was approaching the door to the clinic when I heard her say my name.

"Juvia!"

I stopped at her call but didn't bother to turn around.

"Your baby has a beating heart, you know. It can feel pain. It's as alive as me and you."

My heart dropped with guilt and I couldn't say anything back. I then pushed open the clinic door to finally rid myself of the problem within me.

* * *

The receptionist sat behind a pane of bulletproof glass. The Waiting room was semi-crowded, occupied mostly by pregnant women, teens and ill-behaved children. I took a deep breath and walked up the front desk.

"Welcome to Women's Now, where women are trusted friends," said the receptionist indifferently as she looked at her computer screen.

"Hi. I'm here to for my appointment."

"Your name, please?"

"Juvia Lockser."

The receptionist raised her pierced eyebrow as she arranged the paperwork onto the clipboard. She then handed me the clipboard and a pen.

"I need you to fill these out, both sides. Don't skip any details. We need to know about _everything_." Then she reached into a condom jar, and held up a fistful of purple rubbers.

"By the way, would you like some free condoms?"

"Uh no thank you...I'm off sex."

"If you say so."

I gave a weak smiled and found my way to my seat.

* * *

When I was done filling out the form, I gave it to her and walked back to my seat. I was nervous, scared, slighty guilty, and I needed something to distract me, so I began to go through a pile of old magazines.

_"Your baby has a beating heart..."_

I shivered at the thought. Even though I knew that, I still wanted to get ride of it, but staring at all the other mothers there and how each were crying, I genuinely felt scared. It was a fear that I had never felt in my life.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

Suddenly, a woman came crying out of the hallway, yelling about how she made the mistake of getting rid of her baby. It was traumatizing. Her tears, the yells, her lovers fake reassurance that it was the right thing to do, everything scared me.

_I can't do this alone...!_

"Excuse me, Miss Lockser?"

I zoomed out of the clinic in high speed._ I can't do this...I'm keeping it...If anything, I'll have it and put it up for adoption!_

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

As I held Natsu's hand in mine, I couldn't help but feel euphoric. I kept a great smile as we walked down the busy town square, unafraid to show the world our love.

"Lucy, we're here," he said cooly.

I snapped back into reality to see us standing in front of an Arcade. "An arcade?"

He looked at me concerned. "You don't like arcades?"

"No, I love them! It's just, I never imagined you to be a gaming type."

He chuckled and bent down to kiss my cheek. "Well, now you know something about me."

My face flushed pink from his affection, causing me to smile. He then grabbed my hand and walked me over to the inside of the building.

"Woah!" I gasped as I looked at all the gaming machines. "I haven't been here since middle school," I blurted without thinking.

While I looked around at the many games, I didn't notice Natsu had left. "Eh? Natsu? ...Oh crap...I lost him..."

I stood there, wondering what to do. _Should I try and look for him...or stay where I'm at...? _

I began to fidget and twiddle my thumbs until I felt a sudden pat on my shoulder. "Onee-san! Would you like to participate in a special masked gaming tournament?!"

"I-"

"You do?! GREAT!"

"Huh?"

"Just walk down that way, you can't miss it; it's got a lot of people around it. When you find the person named Hibiki, tell him Eve sent you."

"Huh? What?"

"Do well, onee-san~" He then walked off with a wink.

* * *

I finally reached the place I was sent to and looked for the guy named Hibiki. I saw a man with a that name on his name tag and walked up to him. "Ex-excuse me...umm, a guy named Eve sent me."

"Oooh, so you're a gamer, huh? I never would have guessed a pretty thing like you would game."

I felt my cheeks turn pink from his words.

"Umm...what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh! My apologies nee-san~ Just walk right onto the stage and take a seat."

I nodded and started to make my way to the stage. Then I heard a yell, "Wait!"

I stopped and turned back. "You need a costume."

"Eh?"

"A costume! Go to the back and quickly change into what's back there."

"Bu-"

"Just go!" he yelled while pushing me to the back.

* * *

I finished putting on the costume, which was a baggy cow onesie and a mask to hide my face. Then I heard a knock. "Come in," I yelled at the door.

Hibiki then came in, holding a clipboard while asking me questions: "What's your name?"

"Lu-"

"Your game name I mean."

_Game name...? _

"Uh...my game name is...uh..." I then thought of the perfect name.

* * *

(KEY: **Bold** means the speaker/announcer/game event conductor/spokesman/ etc.!)

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Gamers of Magnolia Town! Get ready to see a great Street fighter battle!**

I felt my heart stop. _STREET FIGHTER?! I haven't played that since 5th grade! _

**On the left, we have the new comer, N.A.S.H.I! **

The crowd cheered as I took my seat in front of the gaming console.

**On the right, we have our Undefeated and Champion, ZOD_LEO!**

The whole crowd went wild when they mentioned his name. _He must be really popular here..._

The guy name Zod_Leo, wore a tuxedo suit and a mask for his outfit. He then took his seat in front of the console right in front of me. I began to feel my hands shake out of nervousness. We chose our characters, him as Ryu and me as Chun-Li. Then he chose the stage.

**Get ready...**

As I the speaker took a moment of pause to intensify the mood, I felt my hands become sweaty. _I'm gonna regret this..._

**FIGHT!**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

_Where is she?!_

While holding our gaming tokens in my hand, I ran around the spacious arcade, looking everywhere for Lucy. I then came across a special masked gaming tournament happening. There was a crowd of people and a giant screen project the two masked gamers' fight.

I stared at the gamer in the cow onesie and gasped. "LUCY?!" I yelled while looking at a big screen. I ran up to the crowd of people and saw her struggling with street fighter 4. As I watched her battle, it was over in a matter of seconds.

**We have a winner! Our undefeated and Champion, for the past 4 years, ZOD_LEO! Let's give a round of applause for this brave new commer, N.A.S.H.I!**

_N.A.S.H.I? That spells Nashi...?_

I then saw her walking down the stage, to the back. I quickly followed her, shouting her name to get her attention, "Lucy!"

She then looked back at me in shock, "Natsu?!"

"Lucy, I wa-"

"Where were you! I was dragged into this because you went missing!" she yelled angrily.

_Huh?! Why is she so mad at me?!_

"I said I was going to go buy the tokens!" I yelled back, irritated by her tone of voice.

"I could have gone with you!" she yelled back louder.

"Well...You weren't paying attention to me!" I yelled back.

We stared at each other, both angry and bothered by one another.

_I don't get why she's so upset! Women will be women no matter how old they are, huh?!_

"Woah...calm down you two love birds."

We both turned around to see that guy called ZOD_LEO.

"Stay out of this!" we yelled in usion.

"Well aren't you guys something..." His sly smile then dropped when he saw our faces. He removed his mask, sending fear into my heart as my blood went cold.

"Dragneel sensei...? Blonde goddess...? Why're you guys together?"


	28. Drama 24: Secrets

**Lucy P.O.V **

"Lo-Loke...so you're the champion here, huh?"

"Yeah..."

I began to sweat madly as my legs trembled in fear.

"So, Dragneel sensei, what're you doing here? You know my blonde goddess?"

"What?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"You heard me," Loke walked up to me and pulled me into an embrace, "_My_ blonde goddess."

"...Yes I know her, and if you're done smothering her, can I have her back?" Natsu asked while placing his hand on my arm.

"Why?" Loke asked with a taunting voice. He then grew a sly smile and asked, "Dragneel sensei, are you dating a student~?"

My heart stopped. _Oh no...if he tells anyone, Natsu can be sent to jail, and I'll probably be expelled!_

He forcefully pulled me out of Loke's arms. "No, I'm just...her father's friend. I...owe him, so I take care of Lucy."

I looked up at him, surprised by his lie.

"Lucy, is the daughter of my dead best friend...I'm just her uncle."

Loke smiled as he turned around. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just want to see where this goes. So keep that story up." Without another word he walked away.

* * *

**_Next week Monday (last week before winter break) _**

**Erza P.O.V **

I sat at my office chair, organizing the papers when I heard the door open. I looked back to see Jellal coming in.

"Long time no-" I quickly stopped when I heard a squeaky voice.

"Je-chan, are you going to meet me during lunch~?"

He then turned around and stuck his head out the door and replied with a baby voice, "Of course Merie-merry-chan~"

They then touched noses and did a baby sound. "Give me a kiss kiss," Jellal said with a baby voice again.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust. They do this every time...

He then bent over to kiss her on the lips.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes start to swell up with tears. I quickly brushed them away and continued my work.

"Bye-bye my Merry-wery Merie-chan~"

"Bye-bye my Jello-mello Je-chan~"

I gagged a little as I heard them say such ridiculous names.

Jellal closed the door and sighed. "Erza, I think I may be in love for the first time~"

I laughed a little and retorted, "Didn't you say that a few months ago with that other girl...what was her name...?"

"Hey! That was the past! We don't speak of the past."

I turned my chair around and placed one of my legs over the other. I adjusted my glasses and spoke, "Mhm. How about that older girl you 'dated' in 7th grade...Evergreen? Oh and we can't forget Laki, she was a strange one. There was also, Milliana, which was my best friend till you broke her heart, Karen, Kianana, Jenny, and Li-"

He slammed his fist on the desk causing me jump at the sudden sound. "Why do you always do that?"

"Huh?" I asked while I stared at his serious expression.

"You always judge people, and even me..."

"Huh? What are-"

"This is why no one likes you!"

I stood up in anger, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! No one likes you! Everyone Hates you!"

_Hates me...? Everyone hates me? I had no idea..._

I lowered my head as I felt tears start to leave my eyes. "So...You hate me too?"

"...Uh..." his voice began to quiver.

"I knew it." I stormed out of the office and ran off to be alone.

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V **

I ran to the cafeteria and quickly made my way to Lucy. "Lucy-san!"

"Huh? Oh Juvia, Hi!"

I stood there out of breath.

"So...how was the abor-"

"I couldn't do it..."

A smile began to grow on her face. She quickly hugged me and squealed, "Thank you!"

I smiled and hugged her back. As I hugged her, I began to speak to her softly, "Lucy-san...I know I might not be a good mother, so that's why I think I'm going to put it up for adoption when it's born...but...if for some reason I end up wanting to keep it...I would like it if...you became the child's guardian..."

She then released me from the hug. "Of course! But I'm just a kid too, so i'm not sure if I could be much help, but i'll do what I can!"

I smiled and looked at her happily. _Thank you Lucy-san..._

"But what made you change your mind?"

"Let's just say I saw something traumatizing...so I decided I'm staying pregnant," I said as I looked at my 3 month old belly. "Besides, going there alone was scary...I think I'm just gonna have it and see where it takes me."

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

I sat outside in the cold, trying to clear my head. All I could think about was the question Gajeel asked me: _"Why do you hate yourself?"_

I sighed and laid down in the cold grass. "Why do I hate myself...?"

I then heard the sound of someone crying. "Tch. It's probably one of Loke's girls," I mumbled to myself.

"Jellal you Idiot!" I heard the girl say.

_Jellal? That's something you don't hear everyday...wait! I know that voice! _

I slowly stood up and walked over to the voice to see the head of the discipline committee crying her eyes out. "Umm, Senpai, are you okay?'

She looked up at me and quickly wiped her tears. "Yes!" She then stood up and spoke again, "Why are you out here in this cold? It's December!"

"Umm, I should be asking you the same thing."

She sighed and mumbled something under her breath.

"So...why were you-"

"Do you hate me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you--do people hate me?"

"Well...I don't know you personally so I can't say I hate you, but some people...more like a lot of people, don't really like you..."

"I knew it..."

She then began to cry again. "Umm, don't cry! People hate Gray more than you tho! He's a real asshole," I said in panic.

"It's not fair! I'm never loved, am I?!"

I patted her head and tried to comfort her. "There there..."

As she kept on crying, she told me all her problems and I told her mine, something I never thought I would do, especially to a stranger. I never told Lucy either because I felt like she would judge and not understand me, yet here I was, telling a stranger my darkest secrets.

"Thank you Levy. I'm sorry you had to do that."

"It's okay, I'm always here to listen."

She then smiled and began to walk away, but she suddenly stopped to look back at me.

"Levy..."

"Y-yes?"

"I think you're a beautiful girl and you should too."

A feeling of shame and guilt consumed me from her words. _Love myself...? How could I ever do that when I'm nothing but a disgusting piece of trash._

The image of Gajeel suddenly crossed my mind and all my doubts drained away.

_Why would I waste my time trying to love myself when there could be someone else to do it for me?_

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was cleaning up the classroom when I heard the door open. _Please don't let it be Mira._

"Hey Sensei."

I looked back to see Loke. I began to feel my blood go cold and my hands shaked in fear. _What is he doing here?! Is he going to blackmail me too?!_

"Woah, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

I breathed out heavily to continue cleaning. "What is it, Loke-san?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you and my blonde goddess are doing."

I looked back a little annoyed. "What do you mean?" _This little brat and his over familiarization of Lucy!_

"Oh, you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes and played it off as good as I could. "I told you, Lucy is like family to me."

"Yeah, the family you want to start with her."

I felt my face turn red at his mockery. I turned back and retorted, "Sh-shut up!"

He bursted out into laughter at my childish outburst. "It's quite cute."

"What is?" I asked annoyed.

He smiled slyly and left without another word.

"What's his problem?" I mumbled to myself.

**Loke P.O.V**

I walked out of his classroom and placed my hand over my heart. "Sensei...do you mind loving a man too?"


	29. Drama 25: Unraveling

**Lucy P.O.V**

**_Last Day Before Winter Break_**

I was sitting at my desk after class, day dreaming about Christmas. _This year...I have Natsu to spend it with. _

I giggled out of happiness at the thought. I finally decided to walk out of the classroom to see Juvia outside, waiting for me.

"Hey juvia, sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's not a problem."

As usual my eyes slowly traveled down to look at her belly, and the huge sweater I had seen her wear a month ago, was now tight around her belly.

_Her belly looks huge...how could it have gotten so big in just a month?_

"Is something wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"Juvia, how many weeks has it been?"

"Huh? Oh...uh... seventeen, I think. "

"Hm, let's go to the bathroom real quick."

"O-okay..."

We walked over to the bathroom, and we made sure no one was there. "Juvia, take off your sweater."

"Why?"

"I'm just a little concerned."

"Concerned?" she asked as she took off the sweater.

I quickly took out my phone and foogled the size of a 17 week pregnant belly.

"Just as I thought."

"What is it?" She asked as she rubbed her half covered belly.

"Juvia, can you stand to the side and show me your belly?"

"Sure..." she answered awkwardly.

I placed my phone next to her to compare her with the picture.

"Looks like my hunch is correct."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong Lucy?"

I showed her my phone. "Look at the third month. Your belly's bigger than that...it looks more like month six."

She grabbed my phone and compared it with hers as she looked in the mirror. Then she looked back at me concerned.

"I don't think you can hide your belly anymore...because at the rate you're going, by month 4 you won't be able to wear your clothes anymore. I mean, your shirts only cover half of your belly now."

"Oh no..." she whispered as she began to cry.

I slowly brought my arms around her and sighed. "Don't worry Juvia...you'll be fine..."

We then walked out of the bathroom to see the student council president walking by. He looked at us in shock and quickly turned away, making his way down the hall as if he were trying to hide something.

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

I was walking to my next class when someone Lyon ran up to me, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Juvia-san!" he yelled.

I looked at him confused, "What is it Lyon?"

"Someone told me to give this to you."

He then passed me the giant bouquet of flowers. "Who was it?"

"The guy that gave it to me was some kid from our class, but he told me someone else had asked him to bring me the flowers so I could give it to you. So I dunno who the original guy was."

_Someone else...? Who would do that._

I slowly brought the flowers to my noise, and breathed in the sweet scent. _Maybe my luck's changing..._

* * *

**Loke P.O.V**

"Loke~ We're gonna go out today, right?"

"What?! Loke's going out with me today!"

Then all of the girls around me began to yell at each other in anger.

"Girls Girls...calm down. I'll make room for all of you."

_This is getting annoying..._

"But Loke!" they all whined.

"Shh..." I whispered, trying to calm them down.

"Loke!"

I quickly turned around to see Erza. "Oh! If it isn't the violent red head."

_Thank god._

"Loke, tell your girls to go to class."

I smiled and looked at them: "You heard the violent red head, go to class."

"Awww~" they complained in unison.

"Go girls," I said softly.

"Yes Loke..." They all walked away with their heads to the ground. Once they were all out of sight, I made my way towards Erza.

"You needed me?"

"Yes."

"For what?" I asked while I took out a mirror to fix my hair.

"How long are you going to keep doing this? This needs to stop, Loke."

I frowned and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Loke, you can't keep hiding it from people. I called you over because I saw how uncomfortable you looked around them."

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Why are you suddenly so concerned?"

"Be-"

"What I do is none of your concern. See ya violent red head."

"Loke!"

* * *

**_Afterschool_**

Juvia P.O.V

I was packing my stuff when another one of my classmate walked up to me. "Juvia, there's a guy outside the classroom that's waiting for you."

"Huh?"

"Oh! And he asked me to give this to you." She then passed me a small box of chocolates.

I took the chocolates from her hands in confusion and looked at it. _First the flowers and now this...and there's someone outside...?_

I packed everything up and grabbed the bouquet. I walked outside to see the student council president: leaning against the wall.

_Why's he here?_

I then waved at him shyly and began to walk away, trying to find the supposed guy waiting for me.

"Juvia!"

I then turned back to see Gray calling me. "Y-yes?"

"Juvia, can I talk to you...privately?"

* * *

We ended up at a coffee shop. We sat across from each other, hoping to lessen the awkwardness, but the air around us was still uncomfortable.

_I haven't spoken to him since that time in October..._

I sat there with a cup of water, afraid to drink coffee because of my circumstances. _Why did he want to talk to me now?_

"Juvia, do you remember when we last spoke about the party...?"

"Yeah...?"

He looked away from me and towards the table in guilt. His grip that held onto his coffee tightened. "Juvia...I have something to tell you..."

* * *

**Loke P.O.V**

_Someone like me will never be loved back, especially not from him, Dragneel Sensei._

_When I first transferred to this school, I saw him, Dragneel Sensei, teaching a class as the principle showed me around the school. He was charming. His hair was a unique color and his smile was whole hearted and pure, a smile I never thought anyone would have. I fell in love with him at first sight._

_But loving him was taboo. Not only was he a teacher but also a man. I never once thought about approaching him, but when I saw him together with Lucy, I thought maybe I could be brave like her. _

_I know he won't ever love me, but just this once, I want him to have his gaze towards me and only me, even if it's just for an instance._

I walked towards Dragneel sensei's classroom. Standing in front of the door, I took a deep breath, trying to summon all my courage. Once I was ready, I opened the door to see him working at his desk.

"Yo, sensei."

"What do you want Loke-san?" He asked while focusing on his work.

"Nothing, just saying hi."

I sat on one of the desks and looked around the classroom. I then looked out the door that I left open, to see if she was coming.

_I want her to be as jealous as I was when I saw them together._

I smiled slyly and then began to move the desk as I sat on it.

"Loke, you're going to fall."

"Nah, I'm good."

I began to shake the desk harder and eventually fell.

"Loke!" he yelled while running up to me. His eyes were all on me. He showed genuine concern for me, and it made my heart skip. I loved him, and I wish I could do more to be with him.

He went to grab my hand to help me up, but instead I pulled him down, causing him to fall on top of me. I caressed his face with affection, happy that he would actually be concerned for me despite everything I did.

_This man is beautiful inside and out...but a fool for always forgiving those who hurt him._

"Loke, what're you doing?!" I shouted I embarrassment.

I quickly glanced out the door to see if she was coming, and heard foot steps in the distance. _That's her. _

I sighed and pushed him off of me. "Geez, what do you think you're doing?" I acted.

He quickly stood up and passed me his hand as he looked away, flustered about the situation we were in not so long ago. "Be careful next time..."

_He really is a foolish man..._

I took his hand in mine and stood up. _And because of your foolishness, you get taken advantage of._

He was about to walk away when I grabbed him by his tie to make him stay. "What the hell?!" he yelled.

I then forced him to face me. "Sensei, what do you think of men?" I asked seductively.

"What?"

I quickly looked out the door to see Lucy about to walk in. I smiled and quickly placed my lips on his.

_I'm sorry for controlling you, but I just want this small moment of happiness that you give me._

**Lucy P.O.V **

I was making my way into Natsu's classroom when I saw Loke kissing Natsu passionatly. His face was full of love for him, but Natsu's was shocked.

_Loke...? Is he-?!_

I quickly ran into the room and pushed Loke away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted angrily.

He gave me a sly smile and spoke with a mocking tone, "Me~? I didn't do anything. Besides, why're you so upset? He's like an uncle to you, right~?" His chuckle made my blood boil, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

_I wanna Lucy kick his face in!_

I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed ahold of Natsu's hand, pulling him out of the classroom.

"Lucy, I can explain-!"

"Save it!"

* * *

I pulled him all the way to the parking lot. It was late, so everyone had left already to enjoy their winter vacation. It was only us two in the parking lot, and my anger couldn't contain it's self until we got into the car.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted furiously in the middle of the parking lot.

"I don't know! He just-"

"Shh! I don't want to hear it!"

"You just asked me-"

"Shh!"

"I'm trying to-"

"Shh!"

"Ughh! Lucy!"

I grabbed his car keys and opened the doors. I let myself into the passenger seat and placed the keys in the ignition.

He then came into the car with a sigh. "Lucy, I'm trying to tell you--!"

"Are you gay? Cuz If you are, then tell me now, so I won't have to cry later."

_What am I saying?!_

"No, I'm not gay. I'm really straight. If anything, he's the gay one. He came onto me!"

"Loke? Gay? He's the playboy of the school! How could the womanizing pervert be gay?!"

"I dunno, but I'm telling you the truth, Lucy!"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as I looked out the window. "Whatever...just drive."

He sighed as he backed out of the parking lot and began to drive me home.

I went silent because I knew he was right. Loke had to have been gay because the way he looked at Natsu was the same way I looked at him.

* * *

We reached my apartment, and he parked in front of my building. I sat in the passenger seat with my arms folded in anger.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Lucy..."

"Stay with me."

"Huh?"

"I'll forgive you if you live with me for the whole break."

I saw him slowly grow a smile, and I couldn't hold my smile back any longer. "You're one sly girl," he said.

I looked at him, and we both smiled at each other. He then leaned towards me and kissed me passionately. As we broke our kiss, he placed his forehead on mine, whispering to me sweetly, "Of course I'll stay with you."

I giggled happily and went in to peck his lips. "I love you, Natsu."


	30. Drama 26: Forgive and Trust

**Juvia P.O.V**

The tense between Gray and I was almost visible to the naked eye. _What does he need to tell me? _

"Juvia," he said calling my name softly, "That night...at the party, I didn't leave early like I told you I did..."

_What...?_

"I was there that night...with you..."

My eyes widened from the sudden truth. "But you said-!"

"I know what I said, and I was lying..."

_Lying? Why would he lie about something so important?! _

"I know no amount of apology could have you forgive me, but as soon as I figured out you were pregnant-"

"Wait, you know I'm pregnant?!"

"Ye-yes, I heard you and your friend talking about it in the bathroom-"

"You were spying on us?!" At this point, I was fuming with anger. _He lied to me this whole time!_

"Juvia that's not the point! I'm trying to say that I want to take full responsibility for what I did to you!"

I sat there shocked. I didn't know whether to cry, be angry, be happy, or anything. I was too shocked to feel anything anymore.

"Juvia...?"

I glared at him and stood up furiously. I then lifted my hand and slapped him. Suddenly, everything went silent; Everyone in the coffee shop looked at us.

"You're a shitty person, Gray Fullbuster."

Tears then rapidly left my eyes, and I quickly grabbed my bag along with the flowers, hoping to run away and never see him again.

"Juvia!"

I stormed out the shop, pushing the door open wide enough for it to practically touch the wall it was connected to.

"Juvia wait!"

I ignored him and continued to walk down the plaza streets.

"Juvia!"

He then grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No! Not until you listen to me!"

"I'm never going to listen to you! You knew all along about that night and you lied to me! You even figured out I was pregnant, yet you weren't there for me!"

"I'm sorry! I honestly didn't know you were pregnant until a while ago, and I didn't know how to approach you about it. I promise I'll be there for you now!"

"No! You should've been there since the beginning!"

"Juvia, do you understand that I could have just left you like that and carried on with my life?!"

"I don't care, let go!" I retorted as the tears rolled down my face.

"You don't get it, do you? So many guys would never do what I'm doing now. I'm willing to take responsibility!"

"I don't fucking care! This is all your fault, and you made me go through so much! I hate you!" I yelled angrily as I remembered

the morning after the party.

"Juvia, just listen-!"

"Gray...! I don't think you understand how scared I was! I thought I had been raped, and then I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to fucking kill myself. I came to Yoshi Teru to get a fresh start and I ended up with this! And the worst part is, you knew all along and never had the balls to tell me the truth! You're a disgusting person. You don't understand what I've been through!" I spat as I began to cry even louder.

He quickly pulled me into his arms and whispered, "I'm sorry...I was scared too... Waking up that morning drove fear into me. I didn't know what to do so I ran...I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I'm sorry."

_This whole time I've been wrapped up in my own concerns that I never thought about how he could have felt...but nonetheless-_

I pushed myself away from his embrace, "Sorry doesn't cut for what I've been through." I the turned to walk away when I heard him yell.

"Juvia, listen to me; I love you!"

"Huh?" I stopped walking due to the sudden confession, and I slowly started to calm down. The tears that were storming out of my eyes began to slowly stop.

"I love you Juvia...You're the only one who doesn't see me as a monster. I never meant for any of this to happen! That night... I fell in love with you. I felt something when I was with you, something I never felt before with anyone. We had a bond, and I know you felt it too. But that morning when I woke up...I lost my rationality.

All I saw was our naked bodies, and I panicked. I quickly got dressed and left. I didn't know how to face you after what I saw, and I'm sorry I even lied to you..."

I stood there in a daze. I was trying to comprehend everything that was happening. His own eye began to fill up with sorrow, and in that moment, I knew he was sincere.

He slowly walked up to him and took my hand. "Let's go...everyones watching," he said as we began to walk down the plaza streets together.

"Right..." I mumbled.

We were walking down the plaza blindly, when we reached the fountine. We both sat on the ledge of the water fountine, sitting in silence.

"I guess it was hard on you too..." I admitted.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated.

We looked at each other with a moment of connection. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. It only last for a second before he pulled away in a panic.

"I shouldn't have done that...It's just I-"

_He's right...at the party, I did feel that connection. It was real, and not even drugs could create the sensations we felt with each other that night._

I then slowly closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. _That connection, I feel it even now when we kiss..._

I knew that I was jumping into an endless hole by allowing myself to be lead on by him, but I was willing to risk it if he would be there for me. I want to be loved by someone unconditionally, and our connection is what confirms our feelings to be true.

* * *

**_Christmas eve_**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up that morning to find Natsu gone from the bed. I grabbed my bath robe and walked out to find him.

I then heard movement in the kitchen and walked towards the sound to find him cooking breakfast.

"Mornin' Luce."

My heart skipped as I heard him call me by my nickname. _He always knows how to make my heart beat for him._

I leaned against the kitchen doorway and smiled. "Morning Natsu."

"So, I woke up this morning and I noticed, it was Christmas eve. Then I was like, I should do something special for my Lucy. Then I thought, ha! I'll cook for her all day today and tomorrow."

I giggled and walked up to him. I placed my arms around him and whispered softly, "Thank you."

I then let him go and walked out the kitchen. "I'm going to shower, okay."

"What?! Wait for me~."

"Nope," I replied with a giggle.

I walked into the room to get my clothes when I saw his phone on the night stand. Suddenly, it rung. I picked it up to see the caller ID of someone named 'Idiot'.

_What's mine is his, right?_

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Natsu! Where are you?!" _

"Um, may I ask who you are?"

"_Natsu, don't play dumb, and stop talking like a girl!"_

"No really...who are you?"

_"...Who are you?"_

It went silent, so I hung up.

_He isn't--no Lucy, don't think like that._ I then grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

As I stood in the shower, I began to wonder about the phone call. _His voice was kinda manly_... who could that have been...?

I gasped and started to freak out. "Is he really gay? I mean, the whole thing with Loke happened and...! Oh no!" I whispered to myself.

_Maybe I'm being too insecure...damn, I need to stop._

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

I woke up and found myself having a sudden urge for pies.

I got out of my cozy bed to see if I could find a pie in my refrigerator. As I walked down the tiny aisle of my mobile home, my house phone rang.

I grunted and walked toward the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"_Hi. Is this Juvia?"_

"Yes, this is she?"

"_Hi Juvia, it's Gray. I found your house number in the phone books...so um...I told my family about you and they want you to come over for dinner."_

"What?"

"_Yeah...my mom wants you to come over for dinner, so she can get to know you..."_

"Um...okay...?"

_"I-I'll go pick you up. Um...what's your address?"_

"Don't worry about it, I'll meet you."

_"No, I have to pick you up. What if something happens to you...or the baby?"_

My eyes widened as he said those words. _H-he's worried about me and the baby?_

I bit my lip and answered:

"O-okay...It's..."

He wrote down my addressed and hung up. I sat down on my couch and sighed. _Just a few days ago we were arguing on the streets and now he's worried about me, saying he loves me. It's seems too unreal...so unreal it's hard to imagine. It makes me fear reality because it could all be taken away from me in an instant._

_I know I told Lucy that I'm in love with Gray, but am I really? That bond we had was enough for me to know that he was the one that would have my heart, but is that bond really enough?_

My stomach then began to growl, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Ugh, I can't think! ...Maybe I should have asked him to bring me some pie..."

I rubbed my belly, circuling the growing bump with care. "Sorry baby...we can't give into cravings today..."

My stomach kept growling louder and louder. Then, I snapped. "I need pie!" I yelled while reaching for the home phone.

I looked for Gray's number in the history and called.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Gray, it's Juvia again."

"_Oh, hi Juvia."_

"I was wondering if you could bring me some pie...?"

_"Pie?"_

"Yeah...I've been craving pie...I don't have money to afford some right now--and it's not just me that wants pie--the baby's asking," I said as I threw in the baby card.

_"O-o-0kay, I'll be over there in a few."_

"Thanks!"

I hung up and sat there happily. "Yes, now we can finally have some pie!" I cheered as I spoke to the baby in my belly.

I then caught myself speaking to the creature inside as if it were a real person. The baby inside of me became my next best thing to a friend. I was slowly getting attached to the thing I never wanted.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my growing belly with love. _Thank you for breaking me free from my loneliness..._

* * *

I was getting dressed when I noticed my big belly. "I need to go to the doctor...but I don't have the money for it right now..."

I then reached for my bra and tried to put it on. "Are you kidding me? It doesn't fit anymore!"

I placed my towel on and walked out the bathroom. I walked over to my drawer, and pulled out my mother's old clothes. "I thought I saw one in here...haha!" I pulled out a long white summer dress. I placed it on and sighed in relief. It was lose around my belly and it held my breasts comfortably like a bra.

_This is just what I needed._

I walked towards the T.V. but on my way there, I heard a knock at the door. I turned around and opened it to see Gray, standing in the snow with nothing but a thin jacket and a few boxes of pie in his hands.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled. I grabbed his hand, making the pies fall out of his arms.

"Juvia, what're you doing?!"

I pulled him inside and quickly closed the door.

"You just left the pie's outside!" he shouted in surprise.

I turned around and yelled back, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! Who goes out into the snow with a t-shirt, shorts, and a thin jacket?!"

"Really? Is that what you're worried about? I'm use to the cold."

"I don't care! You still have to-"

I was then silenced by his lips. In that mere second, I forgot how to breathe. Once he let go, he gave me a hug and whispered, "Thanks for worrying..."

My face turned red, and my heart began to thump loudly in my chest. _Wh-what is this?_

He smirked as he let go of me and walked out.

"W-where are you going?" I asked in a daze.

He then walked back in with the pies in his hands. "I had to get these for you."

I felt my face start to warm up from his gesture. "Thanks..."

He casually sat on the couch and smiled, "We can eat them here."

My heart began to race madly, and it wouldn't stop. _No Juvia, calm down... _

I smiled and sat down next to him. I acted cool on the outside, but in the inside, I was going crazy.

"Relax," he said as he opened up one of the pie boxes, "Remember how you were when we were at the party?"

I nodded.

"Act the same way. Besides, that wild girl with a dark secret was the girl I fell in love with."

I smiled as he kissed my cheek happily.

"You're right."

I breathed out heavily and smiled. "Alrighty, so which pie are we having first?"

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about the person on the phone. I was sitting on the coach watching T.V when Natsu jumped onto the couch and sat besides me. He then placed his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Mmm! I love you so much Lucy!"

I narrowed my eyes and replied with the most shady response, "Uh huh, the same way you love men?" _What did I just say?!_

He then let go of me and looked at me in shock, "What?"

I looked at him and asked, "Natsu, who's idiot?"

"What?"

"Is it an ex?"

"What're-"

"Is it a lover you're hiding behind my back?!"

"Lucy! I don't know-!"

I got on my knees and I grabbed the couch pillow. I then began to beat him with the pillow. "Has this relationship been a lie?!"

"Ouch--Lucy! Calm down!"

"No! No I'm not going to calm down! Natsu, are you Ga-?"

He then snatched the pillow from my hand and threw it to the floor. He then pushed me down and climbed on top of me. He had me pinned down.

"Lucy, I'm not Gay."

"Then who's..."

"Idiot is my older brother Zeref."

"Older brother?"

"Yeah...next time don't go looking through people's phone's. You won'tlike ehat you find when you do..."

We both looked away from each other: I with shame and him with what seemed like guilt.

_Why would I even do that? This isn't like me. Maybe I really am insecure? But if we're really together, we shouldn't be hiding anything from each other, right? Isn't that how it's suppose to be? Or am I just being naive?_

His hand then reached over to turn my head so I could look at him. "Don't worry, I would have probably done the same if I were you," he smiled and planted a kids on my cheek. "Don't worry, we'll grow to trust each other more eventually."

He then brought his face down to my neck and began to kiss me sweetly.

"W-wait..." I whispered embarrassed.

He quickly stopped and looked at me a little annoyed. "What is it?"

"Um...I kinda...gave your brother my address..."

"You did what?"

"He's coming over in an hour for dinner."

He then let go of me and sat on his knees in disbelief. "What..."

"S-sorry..." I whispered as I got up, "It's just, I couldn't stop thinking about the call, so when I got out the shower I texted him my address saying, 'meet me here', so I could do one of those, 'haha! I've caught you red handed!' type of thing."

"Oh my--Lucy! It was just suppose to be us together. Me. You. Christmas. The fire place. And LOTS of sex!"

My face turned red from his blunt words. "Sorry..."

He sighed as he held his temple. "Lucy, you need to trust me. I know you're a lot younger than me, but if this is gonna work out, you need to trust me."

_He's right. I need to trust him and stop assuming the worst. _

I felt guilt as I realized my childish behavior. "I'm sorry...I won't do it again."

"Good," he said as he pinned me back down on the couch. "As punshimnet, we'll be having sloppy sex until you scream."

My face went beet red as I looked away from him. "But your brother..."

He lowered his head and began to kiss my neck again. "Don't worry, I'll have you screaming in under ten minutes."


	31. Drama 27: Saved

**Erza P.O.V**

I was walking down the plaza, admiring the Christmas lights that lit up town square. I looked around at every couple and sighed heavily.

_I'm the only single girl here, huh?_

Usually around this time, Jellal and I would walk through town square, going from store to store to buy bulks of food so we could enjoy an all nighter watching cheesy Christmas specials, but this year was different. Now he has Meredy and there's no room for me, especially since he hates me.

I sighed again at the thought of my best friend. _Snap out of it Erza! You're here to see the tree and then leave, so stop thinking about that asshole._

After reminding myself of my goal, I looked ahead of me to see the great christmas tree a few steps away. I smiled as I stared at the magnificent bright tree that brought back beautiful memories.

_I wish...Jellal was here..._

I walked up closer to the tree to get a better view of its beauty when I heard the sounds of crying.

_Yikes...I guess someone's having a worse time than me..._

I turned my attention to the sound and saw a man crying in the cold with an ugly sweater. His hands covered his face but his sobs echoed through the crowd of people, and his tears stained the concrete that laid beneath him.

_Poor guy...must have gotten his heart broken. I can relate._

I sighed as I made my way past the crying person, not wanting to get involved, but as I walked by, I saw the last person I would ever expect to be crying on Christmas eve.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

He slowly lifted his head to face me, tears running down his cheeks. "Er-Erza~!" As he stood up, his legs began to shake, making him stumble as he tried to walk up to me.

When he finally reached me, he had fallen to the ground, landing on his knees. He then placed his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my belly, like a child.

"Er-Erza...she...she dumped me!"

"Huh?"

"Me-Meredy, she...dumped me!" He began to cry even more, making a stain of tears on my thick black jacket.

I placed my hand on his head, and began to pet him. "There there."

_Meredy dumped him?! This is the best--second best day of my life! The first is when I actually start a family with him--but that's not important right now! I finally have Jellal back!_

I kept day dreaming about having him back, and I completely forgot to listen to what he was saying.

"Erza..."

I then snapped back to reality and answered, "Ye-yeah?"

"I'm...I'm really sorry for being an ass..." As he looked up at me, his eyes glowed with sincerity. And like a puppy, I couldn't hold a grudge against him.

I blished lightly and ruffled his hair. "Glad you finally noticed."

His frown slowly turned into a guilty smile and he took his eyes away from mine. Slowly, he stood up from the floor and began to fix his face, never letting his eyes reach mine. "Hey Erza..." he whispered while he rubbed his nose, "...do you think...we can spend Christmas together...like the old times?"

He was my best friend, and despite everything that happened, my love for him never changed. It's a curse and a blessing.

I sighed with a smile as I grabbed onto his hand. "Why not?"

* * *

**Levy P.O.V **

I was at home, hiding away in my room while my parents through the greatest Christmas party of the year. And like always, that party wasn't made for the family, it was made for their image. That party was made to bring the wealthy, business owners, and anyone who had a name worth knowing. Nothing was ever made just for the family, including myself.

I grabbed my cup of coffee and sat down by the window, feeling lonely. I tried to slouch as I looked out the window, but the dress my parents forced me to wear interfered with the way I sat. My body knew not to slouch while in a dress, and it annoyed me. Even when I tried to run away from being the perfect Levy, my body still remembered how to be perfect.

_I hate them...I hate them so much..._Suddenly the thought of Gajeel raced through my mind again: _"Why do you hate yourself?"_

"Because..." I whispered to myself, "Nobody loves me..."

My heart dropped in my chest and tears began to fill my eyes._ No matter what I did no one paid attention to me! No one ever loved me for being myself, so I changed. I changed so I everyone could notice me!_

I threw the cup of coffee to the floor and watched how the liquid stained the expensive carpet my mother loved. _But no matter what I do...no one ever gives me attention..._

I then looked up from the carpet and noticed my closet. I slowly walked up to it, opened the door, and rummaged through the clothes to find the only piece of clothing that sparked joy for me: Gajeel's jacket. I took out the tathered jacket and hugged it in my arms. _You're the only one who's ever paid attention to me..._

I placed on the jacket, allowing it to wrap itself around me. I the slowly brought the oversize jacket to my noise and breathed in the scent. "Mmm...even after all these years, it still smells like him..."

I then walked to my bed and laid down. As wrapped myself in his jacket, I began to fall in a trance of memories, but I quickly snapped myself out of it, not wanting to remember my past.

"No Levy, never think of the past...I gotta get out of here...I have to be with him..."

I walked over to my closet and took out my suit case. I packed all my clothes, my wallet, school supplies, and a few extra drum sticks. I then rolled my bag to the door, ready to leave.

As I opened my bedroom door, I looked back to see my great collection of books. Memories flowed through my mind but I didn't allow them to take over. I quickly shook my head convincing myself that I had changed: "I'm _not_ that Levy anymore."

I slammed the door closed and walked down the stairs, ready to leave behind my past forever.

* * *

I was walking out the front door, when my mother saw me. "Levy! Where are you going with those?"

"Anywhere but here."

I then walked out the door with a bag on my back and one in my hand.

"Levy!" she yelled as she came running out the house. Once she finally reached me, she grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. "Levy! What's gotten into you?"

I quickly pulled my arm away from her in disgust.

"Levy, come back inside. You're making a scene, and take that ugly jacket off. You're giving us a bad reputation.

Reputation. All my life I heard that word, and it controlled me like a puppet. As a child, I did what I was told so my mother would love me, but all I did was feed her reputation. And like a slave to its master, I came to hate her and the word that ran my life. I found a way to escape her control by ignoring her needs for a good reputation. I no longer wanted to live under her control.

"That's all you ever cared about! 'Levy, be a good girl, you don't want to embarrass us and ruin _our_ _reputation_!', 'Levy, don't you ever miss behave because you'll ruin _our_ _reputation_!', 'Levy, be good so _we_ can maintain a good _reputation!' _

That was all I ever heard from you! You would twist your words and say it was for the family but it was really all about you and your stupid love for money and power!"

"Levy McGarden, you do not talk to me that way! I am your mother, and as your mother I was only looking out for you and the family!"

"No! You were looking out for yourself! You liked being rich and powerful, but you wouldn't have been this 'super rich woman' if you hadn't married dad, and when he threatened to leave you, you came up with me so I could hold your stupid marriage together! You've never loved me! You only used me as a source of your stupid _reputation!"_

"H-how...how did you know...?"

_Incredible...even now this woman refuses to hide how she used me..._

"Because people like to gossip, and even as a child, I was too smart for my own good."

My mother stood there speechless, and in her shook, I quickly ran away, while I had a chance.

_My mother never loved me. All she cared about was money and status; my father never saw me as his daughter but as the object that stood between him and his mistress. They're the reason why I'm so broken...why I hate myself._

"Levy!"

I felt my heart stop at the sound of mother voice. I didn't move and I waited for my mother to say something, hoping she might apologize for everything she's done.

"Don't you ever come back."

My blood froze and my heart stopped it's beats. _What...? _

"You're a disgrace to the McGarden family name! No body wants you here--_I_ don't want you here, so go!"

Tears slowly fled my eyes and I continued to walk away. _Of course...why would I ever think she would apologize? That's too much to ask from a mother that never loved me._

* * *

I ended up sitting at an empty bus stop. I was walking around aimlessly with no where to go until I saw the bench and stopped to rest.

_What was I thinking...? What have I been doing with my life...? I really fucked things up now..._

I closed my eyes and held my face with hands as I cried. _I just want to be loved!_

"Shrimp?"

I jumped from the sound if the man's voice. _G-Gajeel...? _

I quickly wiped my tears and looked up at the only man that ever call me that name.

"I'm surprised to see you here, shrimp. Why're you just sitting here?"

I couldn't come up with an excuse so I told him the truth instead, "I...I ran away from home..."

His eyes filled with tears and in moments the smile the crossed his face turned into a loud laughter. "Gihihi! I can't believe you of all people ran away from home."

"Shu-shut up!"

He sat down besides me, still chuckling to himself.

"Laugh it up, pal. I'm glad you find my situation amusing," I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

After a few more laughs he calmed down. Everything went silent and I grew uncomfortable. _Why's he so quiet all of a sudden? _

I turned over to face him and saw him staring at the jacket. _I forgot I had this on!_

"That jacket...it's mine."

_Hurry up Levy, think of a cover up! _

"Oh uh this thing...? It's uh...a uh..." I sighed heavily, knowing there was no way to cover up this situation.

"You told me you didn't remember."

"..." _Great...now he probably hates me..._

"Levy," he whispered gently as he reached for my hand.

"Wh-what?" My face was warming up and my palms became sweaty. _What is he doing?! _

His right hand cupped the top of the hand that rested ontop of my thigh, and his left hand went across of me, reaching over to the open flap of the jacket. His body was so close to mine it was as if he were trying to embrace me. Then, his face began to move towards me; his lips nearly closing in on mine.

I started to shake nervously as sweat managed to run down my back in the freezing weather of winter. I closed my eyes on instinct, preparing for what seemed like a kiss. But as soon as I closed my eyes, he began to laugh.

"You sure are dressed nice~" He said as he opened the jacket and reveled my expensive dress. My face turned a bright red and I couldn't believe I let myself get played.

"Gehihi, relax! I'm just teasing you!"

I pouted and looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, don't be upset~" he grabbed my face with his hands and slowly turned it towards him. He smirked and leaned in with a kiss.

_W-wha-what?! Did he just-?!_

"There, that's my magic spell for making you happy."

I stared at him, blinking my eyes repeatedly in confusion. _Did he just kiss me?!_

He then stood up form the bench with a stretch. "Get your bags, we're going."

"Huh?"

"You need a place right?"

I nodded my head, still confused by his command.

"Well, then grab your bags and let's go."

"Bu-but where?"

"My place of course."

My face flushed red ad I couldn't think straight. _I-I can't just live with him! I'm not even his girlfriend or anything!_

As sat in confusion, he quickly snapped me out of it by showing me his hand. "I'll take care of you, Levy."

My entire life I wanted someone to love me, and I think I finally found that person that would love me matter what. My mind became clouded by the rose colored glasses I placed on. I took his hand and allowed him to save me.

He smiled at me, putting the smiles of princes to shame. I felt like a queen, and I had never felt that way about myself before. Tears slolwy left my eyes and all I could do was smile. "Thank you Gajeel..."

"Is that all I get?" He asked teasingly.

"Umm...super thank you?"

"How about I love you?"

_Love? Is that what I've been feeling for him?_

I thought about it and finally spoke, "Alright, I like you."

"Really?" He asked with a chuckle.

I stayed silent as he held my hands in his. _What does he want me to say?_

He stared into my eyes, sending shivers down my spine. "I love you, Levy McGarden."

In that moment, it felt like time had stopped. As if nothing in the world existed but me and him. "You...love me?" I asked while trying to process things.

"Yeah, since the day you saved me," he replied with a smile.

I'm not sure if it was in the heat of the moment, but I said three words to him, words I never thought I would ever say to any human being but Lucy: "I love you too."


	32. Drama 28: Family

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Lucy! Did you finish cooking the cake?" I asked, in a panic while trying to set the table.

"Almost!" She yelled back from the kitchen.

Lucy and I were rushing to finish up everything for my stupid brother.

I was finishing up the table when my phone rung. I looked at the caller ID and nearly fainted. I instantly abandoned the table and ran to the bathroom to answer it.

"What do you want, Lisanna?"

"_Hey, Natsu! How's life?"_

"Is that all you called me for?"

"_No no. Of course not!"_

"Cut to the chase.

_"Okay. So I was wondering if you would like to spend tonight together...like the old times...I haven't seen you in 3 months and I'm worried about you."_

I rolled my eyes at her pitiful voice, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"_...Natsu, if you want to end it, tell me-"_

I quickly hung up on her, no longer wanting to hear her voice. "Tch. She's so annoying."

I stuffed the phoen back into my pocket and walked out the bathroom. _Why is she still contacting me? We're basically broken up, so why does she continue to call?!_

I turned the corner to reach the kitchen when I noticed Lucy's messy blonde hair from the kitchen window. The thought of her always put my heart at ease, but after hearing Lisanna's voice for the first time in weeks, I began to feel guilty.

_I've never told her about Lisanna...she doesn't even know I'm technically still in a relationship even though I'm also technically broken up with her...Ugh, this is so complicated! I can't keep this a secret anymore! _

I took a deep breath and thought about how I would tell her, but then I saw Lucy smile at me from the kitchen and I couldn't bring myself to even think about telling her. _Maybe it's best if I don't say anything...I'll deal with Lisanna later myself. _

I nodded to myself, content with my plan, and walked over to the kitchen to help Lucy. When I walked in, I saw her struggling to carry the cake to the table.

"Lucy!" I then quickly ran up to her to help.

"Thanks Natsu," she said as she kissed my cheek. She then gave me a quick smile before running back into the kitchen to get the drinks for the table.

While placing the cake down, she came back running with the drinks.

"It's done!" She exclaimed happily, "I hope your brother likes it."

I was upset that my brother was coming, but seeing her put in so much work for this dinner made my heart skip. Never had I met someone who dedicated so much time to a person they didn't even know. She really is a naive girl, but her naivety makes her heart pure. _You're truly the most special girl I've ever met..._

She smiled at her work on the table and then turned to face me. "Your brother should be here any--oh he's here!"

The door bell rang, causing my heart to stop._ I really don't want him here..._

"I'll get it--" before she could make it to the door, I held her from behind to stop her. "Natsu?!"

"You're not going out there until you go clean yourself up."

She then looked at herself and noticed the mess of flour and frosting all over herself. "Oh yeah...thanks Natsu." Without another word, she ran to go change.

I stared at the door, unprepared to see my brother. I took a deep breath in, turned the door nob, and slowly opened the door.

There he was, standing there, in his puffy black and white jacket. _This holiday ruiner... _

"Hey Natsu," He said casually as he walked in without me noticing. "So this is where you've been hiding, huh? Nice place."

I then pulled him from the back of his hoodie and growled, "You know where I'm at now, so leave."

He quickly turned around and did a puppy face. "Why?"

I felt a vein pop. "Because you're ruing my day with Lucy!" I whisper shouted.

"Oh sorry~" he taunted, "So are you gonna beat me up in front of your girl~?"

I then heard the bedroom door open. Scared that she would see me, I quickly let go of Zeref and stood at a distance. "You're lucky Lucy's here..." I mumbled to myself.

In moments she walked into the room, cleaned up and glowing with beauty.

"Ooooh~ You must be the misses!" Zeref exclaimed as he walked up to her with open arms.

_This guy is driving my patience.._

He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a great hug.

"U-uh...hi?" Lucy said a little awkwardly.

"Oh sorry! Where are my manners?" he then let her go and spoke, "I'm Zeref, Natsu's _older_ brother."

I chuckled as he emphasized the word older. _What an idiot!_

He quickly turned around and yelled, "How dare you laugh at the great older brother!"

"The only great thing about you is when you're gone," I retorted.

He gasped loudly: "How dare you!"

We went at it, bickering back and forth until I heard Lucy laugh. We then both stopped to look at her.

"Haha...You guys are too much!"

I smiled as I watched her laugh. _She's too precious..._

I then noticed Zeref staring at me mischievously.

"What?"

"Heheh...I think the great all mighty asshole of jock-ville, Natsu Dragneel, has finally fallen in love~" he whispered so only I could hear.

My face flushed pink in embarsssement. "Sh-shut up..."

* * *

We sat down to eat dinner. While we were eating, Zeref wouldn't stop talking about my childhood.

"Did you know back in high school, he was a real bad kid? He always skipped school and did who knows what. But during his junior year, dad found out he wasn't gonna graduate, so when Natsu got home, dad gave him a real ass whooping and sent him to military school for the summer."

"Really?! I wouldn't have guessed since he's a teacher and all."

I slammed my forehead on the table in anguish. _Why me?_

"Yeah yeah. On top of sending him to military school, dad replaced his normal braces and got him these giant braces that went all around his face! None of the girls liked him after that. I don't even think you would have liked him, if you saw him..." Zeref said as he gulped down the glass of wine.

"Hey! We never speak about the braces!" I yelled in frustration. _Those stupid braces were my lowest point! _

"Um...Zeref-san," she said meekly, catching the attention of both my brother and myself, "I think, even with those braces..." she smiled innocently, "I would still love him."

I felt my heart beat madly as I looked at her with a red face. _Damn it! Everytime she speaks she makes me love her even more!_

**Zeref P.O.V**

I was shocked by her innocent response to my joke. _She is so innocent and naive...and not to mention adorable! _

I then looked over at my brother, and saw his red face. I smiled slightly as I got up and began to walk down the hall.

"Zeref, where--?"

"I'm going to the bathroom for a second."

As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but feel happy for him. _Sure she's a lot younger than him but...I hope things go well for you guys_...

Before turning into the bathroom, I peacked from behind the wall and watched how Natsu smiled as he spoke with her. It had been years since I saw his genuine smile. Looking at them two, even while knowing their age and situation was society's greatest taboo, it just felt right. Lucy was what Natsu needed.

I smiled to myself and walked into the bathroom.

_Natsu needs you Lucy. You're the sun to his summer. No one has ever made him smile like that, not even Lisanna when they were happy. That smile was created for you and only you, Lucy._

_But eventhough he needs you...do you need him too?_

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Hours passed and Zeref ended up falling asleep on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. I watched Lucy place a blanket over him like a mother. _She cares too much for people._

I sighed in relief. "Finally...he's asleep. A few more minutes and I would have killed myself."

She hit my shoulder playfully with a laugh. She then began to walk towards the balcony door, opening it and walking outside.

"Lucy, what're you doing?"

She pocked her hewd back inside and smiled while replying softly, "You didn't think I forgot about us. Go grab a blanket!"

I quickly ran to the room to grab the giant blanket. As I ran back out, I saw here standing at the balcony with 2 cups of hot chocolate. _This girl..._

I smiled at her as my heart continued to sing.

We both sat on the couch that was outside and cuddled together, wrapping ourselfs with the blanket. We sat there watching the snow fall together, talking about anything that came to mind. Our moment together felt unreal. It was as if time itself stopped just for us.

As we watched the snow fall, she placed her head on my shoulder and I placed my head on hers.

"Natsu...I love you. You know that, right?"

I chuckled happily as I whispered in her ear, "Of course."

We sat there, wrapped in both the warm blanket and our love. It was silent, but being next to her was enough to make me happy. Words weren't needed when I was with her.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"When did you move the couch and where did you get it from?"

"Huh? Oh...I got the couch from inside, and I moved it when you were cooking dinner."

"Really? No wonder I felt like there was couch missing..."

We both laughed together.

_I truly am in love._

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

I stepped out the car and saw a great house--a mansion--before me. I was speechless.

"This is my home."

"Are you rich?!" I blurted. I suddenly realized what I said and quickly covered my mouth. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he reassured with a chuckle.

He then walked towards the door and I followed behind.

"Gr-Gray...um"

"You don't have to be so nervous."

"Bu-but...I'm not even your girlfriend, I'm just-"

"Yes you are," He replied instantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wh-what?"

"Or did you forget I confessed to you not so long ago."

"N-no, it's just-"

"I'm not doing this out of pity, Juvia. If I did get a girl pregnant I wouldn't care, but since it's you..." His face started to redden.

"Umm...so you're saying, if it was someone else, you would have let them suffered on their own? Was that suppose to be romantic?" I asked, killing the mood.

"Juvia...you have to face the reality...not all guys stay. Just like you're scared, we're scared too, and we feel like we can't or don't want to take responsibility."

"...It's just...hmm...I guess...but it's even scarier for the girl when the guy won't say he was the one who did it...You made me think I was raped, Gray..."

He stood in silence, unable to say anything back.

_What was I thinking coming here? I completely clouded my mind with stupid ideas of love...Ugh life was easier when I had no emotions...stupid baby hormones..._

I sighed and turned to knock on the door. "Let's just get this over with..."

I was about to knock on the door when the door instantly flew open.

"Finally! I was waiting for you to knock!"

"Mom?!" Yelled Gray in suprise.

"I could've opened the door and ruined your whole lovey dovey mood--or awkward mood cuz boy do I feel tension--but I was being a considerate human being and waited."

"Mom! Why're you here?!"

"What kind of question is that?! I live here, and I invited her to diner, you idiot." Her smile became mischievous as she elbowed Gray teasingly, "Or did you think I would leave, so you could spend time with her while I was away~"

Both our faces flushed red.

To change the subject, I quickly bowed my head towards her to introduce myself. "I'm Juvia--"

"--Lockser, correct?" she asked while she leaned on the door way.

I nodded quickly.

"Welcome to the family, Juvia!"

* * *

We were heading towards the dining room, when Gray's mom started talking.

"I just noticed I never told you my name." She stopped walking and turned around to face me. "My name is Ur." She showed me her hand.

I took her hand and shook it.

"Oh! Lyon! Get down here!" She yelled.

_Wait, does she mean...?! _

"Lyon? As in Lyon Vastia?"

She then looked at me surprised. "You know em?"

"Yeah..." _This is getting even more awkward..._

He then came running down the stairs. "Yea--oh, Juvia! What're you doing here?"

He quickly walked up to me with a smile. "Whoa!" he yelled while looking at my large belly, "So you're the one my brother knocked up. Man, I never noticed because you always wore that sweater."

"Yeah...I didn't know you were Gray's brother..."

"Well, now you know!"

Ur looked at us and smile, "So you do know my Lyon, huh?"

"Yep, we're in the same class!" He shouted happily. His smile then dropped, letting out a sigh, "I should have known. Gray walked out the house with flowers the same day you suddenly got some..."

Ur then clapped her hands and shouted: "Let's have some dinner!"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" yelled Lyon.

Ur and Lyon walked together to the dining room, leaving Gray and I speechless.

"Sorry you have to deal with this craziness..."

I smiled at him. "Are you kidding me? I love your family...I mean...I've been alone for 16 years so..."

"You live there on your own? I thought your parents were working or something."

"No..."

It went silent between us and the tension quickly returned.

"So...Juvia," said Gray nervously, "I'm sorry...I know I've said that before but I really mean it. I'm just not use to expressing my feelings or anything like that...This relationship thing is new to me so I can...I can be really stupid and say some stupid things...I'm sorry..."

The rose colored glasses I had tried to remove quickly fell back upon my eyes. My expressionless face turned into a small smile and I accepted his apology. _He's trying to change, so I should at least give him a chance_.

I took Gray's hand in mine and we both smiled awkwardly to each other. _We just need some time...This is both new to us. It's not just me whose been affected by all of this, it was him too. _

"It's okay Gray...we'll work through this together...for the baby."

He nodded his head in aggrement, "For the baby."

_Even if we never truly fall in love, the baby come first in all of this. My baby needs a family._

"When are gonna stop smooching and start walking?!" yelled Ur.

My face turned red and I looked at the ground in embarrassed.

"Le-let's go."

* * *

As we were eating Lyon started to ask question

"So Juvia...how far along are you?"

"Huh?"

"In your pregnancy, I mean."

"18 weeks I think..."

"That's like 4 months?!" Yelled Ur in surprise.

"Yeah..."

"But your belly is huge! I thought you were on your 6 month or so," Lyon said in disbelief.

"Me too. Have you gone to the doctor? Oh! Do you know what gender it is?!" Ur asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't have much money...I don't have any parents to help me either."

"Juvia... You know what? We'll go next month." Ur said while dialing a number on her phone.

"Huh? N-no, you don't--"

"Happy? Yeah it's me. I want to schedule an appointment for my daughter. Yes...okay...thank you." She then looked at me and smiled. "Juvia, don't worry about it. You're not alone anymore."


	33. January

From when you laugh to when you're upset, I still love the little things you do

especially hearing you laugh and seeing your nose wrinkle the same way mine does too

coming into this relationship has been hard at times but we've made it through

I know as long as we're on this journey together, there's nothing that

we can't do.


	34. Drama 29: New Day

**_1st day of the new school year_**

**Erza P.O.V**

I walked out my house to see a happy Jellal waiting for me.

"Hey Erza-chan~!"

I closed the gate to my home and smiled. "Hmm, Looks like someone's happy," I teased as I walked besides him.

"Yeah. After being dumped a bunch of times, you get over it really quickly, haha!"

"You're ridiculous..."

After the night that I saved Jellal from a lonely Christmas, everything went back to normal. It's hard to stay upset and someone you can't stop loving.

"So...Jellal, can we talk about that thing you said to me?"

But all because you love someone, it doesn't mean you still can't be petty.

"Thing? What did I say?" He asked completely oblivious to what he had to told me.

_What an air head..._

"Oh you know...that time when you said you hated me."

His face showed immediate signs of regret. "Oh right...about that..." He then stopped walking and faced me. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just...frustrated, and I wasn't thinking."

I shook my head whiel I lightly punched him on the shoulder. "It's fine...I'm over it. I'm just being petty."

"Okay...but Erza, I really am sorry you know..."

"I know." I gave him a warm smile as I pulled on his cheek.

"Ouch! That hurt~" he whined.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, so take that as your punishment."

As he rubbed his cheek, he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Erza...you're the best."

"I know," I replied smugly.

We both smiled at each other, glad to finally be back to normal. He then showed me his arm like a prince. "My lady~"

I smiled and took his arm like a princess. "Why thank you, my beloved prince."

We both laughed and began to walk again.

"I'm glade we're back normal, Erza."

I blushed happy to finally be with my best friend. _I am too._

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

I was asleep. Dreaming of the past that always followed me, never giving me the chance to relive my life, because I was a bad person.

_Ame. That was the name that struck fear into anyone who knew anything about the ways of the street. And just like the rain, I came and went as I pleased._

_I was a misfit. I never knew love. I did as I pleased, and out of loneliness, I took up the name Ame and fought for myself. Fighting was the only way I was able to feel something within my pathetic life._

_I never accepted the fact that I was lonely. I would confuse my loneliness for anger, and so I did the things I did. I abused drugs, I fought those weaker than me and stronger, and I killed. I allowed the darkness to consume. _

_I had fallen so deep into the darkness, I never wanted to leave because I was scared of what was outside of my dark path. And with the tattoo that ran down my torso, I sighed a contract with the darkness, promising that I would always be with it. The darkness was my only savior._

_"You're a lonely one..."_

_Those words that came out of the last person I ever fought. It made me realize that I wasn't angry, I was lonely. _

Tears began to leave my eyes as I slept. While the tears fell across my face, I slowly sat up, waking up from the nightmare I called my past.

_It's been a while since I thought about Ame..._

I wiped my face and took a deep breath to calm down.

_I'm no longer that person...I am Juvia and I've always been Juvia._

I lifted up my shirt to see the dark tattoo that ran down my torso. _I will never forgive myself for the things I did as Ame...but I have to change and live as Juvia._

I placed my hand atop of my belly and caressed it lovingly. _My baby's counting on me..._

Suddenly, the door to my home slammed open.

_What the-?!_

"Juvia-chan! Today's the day that we get to see that baby of yours!"

I rubbed my eyes, hoping that what was currently happening wasn't just apart of my dream. "Ur...?"

"No no no. You can call me mom."

"Huh?"

"We're family girl!"

I blinked a couple of times, confused to why and how she got into my home. "Um...how did you...?"

"You have a flimsy door, honey. You're lucky it was us that broke in and not some weirdo."

I laughed awkwardly as I covered up my belly, trying to hide my mark of darkness from her pure eyes.

"Oh that's right, Gray's here too."

I suddenly became embarrassed and covered myself up quickly. _Ugh, this is invasion of privacy!_

I saw Gray's face flush a light pink as we made eye contact. He quickly turned away awkwardly, leaving Ur and I together.

Ur lifted her eyebrow in confusion. "Why're you guys acting so shy? I mean, you've seen each other naked already! For christ sakes, you guys are having a baby together, and that didn't get done with clothes on, let me tell you."

I covered my face in embarsssement. _If only you knew..._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was on my way to school when I got a call from Juvia.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Lucy-San."_

"Hey Juvia, what's up?"

"_I'm on way to the ultrasound right _now, and I was wondering if you would--"

"I'm on my way! What's the address?"

_"Are you sure...?"_

"Of course! I wouldn't wanna miss it."

After going back and forth with some small talk, she finally told me the address and I hung up.

_I know mom and dad wouldn't approve of me skipping, but they would understand if I skipped this one time for a friend._

I began to run towards the bus stop to catch the next bus as soon as possible. While On my way to the bus stop, I saw Levy with Gajeel.

_Woah, since when did they get-oh my-! They're holding hands!_

I stared at the two in shock. _When did this happen?!_

Suddenly, we glanced at each other for a second of pure awkwardness, but she quickly looked away.

"Levy!" I called out in desperation.

She didn't stop walking and I knew she was trying to ignore me, but I kept yelling anyways. "I don't know what happened...but...I'm still your friend! So...when you're ready to talk with me, I'll be there to listen!"

I held my breath, hoping she would at least glance back, but she never did.

_Please Levy...I'm still here for you, so whenever you're ready...please talk to me..._


	35. Drama 30: Same Drama

**Lucy P.O.V**

I entered the clinic, out of breath, and saw Juvia sitting in the Lobby. I quickly walked up to her and sat down next to here. "Ma-made it..."

"Thanks._..Lucy_."

My eyes widened and I sat up excitedly. "You-you just said Lucy! Not Lucy-san!"

"Yeah...Should I not-?"

"No! Call me Lucy," I replied happily.

She then began to laugh lightly. "Okay, _Lucy_."

I smiled happily as we laughed with each other. _Levy isn't my only friend. My whole life, my world revolved around Levy, but now I've finally made another friend. I'm glad to have met you, Juvia._

"Juvia, the doc-"

I looked towards the voice and saw the student council president.

"Well...this is awkward," he said as he held a cup of water in his hand.

"Gr-Gray-san?!" _What's this prick doing with Juvia?!_

I glared at Gray as I held Juvia in my arms. "He's not hurting you, right?" I whispered to her.

She giggled as she placed a hand on my arm. "No, Lucy, I promise you he's good now."

"But why is he here?"

"Well, he's--"

I then gasped loudly once I had put all the pieces together in my head. "No! Is he...the baby daddy...?"

She nodded.

I slouched into the chair. _I knew it..._

"It's...it's a long story..." She said weakly.

"Alright Juvia-chan, the doc wants to see you...oh, who's this?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"This is Lucy, my friend. She's done a lot for me, so I wanted her to be here," she said innocently.

The lady then shook my hand happily. "Well, any friend of Juvia's is a friend of mine! Nice to meet you Lucy!"

"Ni-nice to meet you too..." _Who__ is this lady...?_

"Alright Juvia, let's get you in there," the lady said excitedly.

* * *

**Juvia P.O.V**

They laid me on a bed and had me expose my belly. I sighed as I touched the side of my torso that was covered in layers of makeup. _I hope it'll stay...I don't want Lucy and Ur to see it..._

The doctor squirted a blue goo onto my exposed pregnant belly and began to press down on my belly with the machine so we could see my unborn baby on the screen.

The lady then began to explain the pictures: "That's the feet...and there's a hand..."

Ur looked at the picture dreamingly. "Would you look at that?"

"Check out Baby Big-Head," Lucy said jokingly.

We giggle together at her joke, but stopped once we heard the sounds of tears. Lucy and I then looked at Ur, who was dabbing her eyes discreetly as she sniffled. "What? I'm not made of stone."

"Well, there we have it. Would you like to know the sex?" Asked the doctor while passing me a napkin to remove the goo.

"Yes!" Lucy and Ur yelled excitedly.

I shook my head."I first want to know why my stomach is so huge."

The lady then looked at her data and smiled at me. "You're 4 months and 1 week, yet you're double that size. Would any of you guys want to guess why?"

Ur gasped in excitement. "Is there more than one?!"

"Bingo."

I sat there shocked. _Laxus was right...Gray did have mutant sperm and knocked me up twice..._

The two began to squeal happily. "Juvia! It's twins!" they said together.

I was too shocked to say anything.

"So, about the genders..." the lady was about to reveale the information, but I quickly stopped her.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Um...I don't want to know."

"What?!" Lucy and Ur complained.

"Planning to be surprised when you deliver?" the lady asked.

"I want Gray to be surprised, and if I know, I won't...or they won't, be able to keep it a secret..."

"Is Gray your friend at school?"

"No, he's the dad."

"Oh..." she said with an attitude.

"What was that oh about?" Ur asked offended.

"I just see a lot of teenage mothers come through here. They all end up single mothers because there supposed, special sweetheart, bails last second. It's obviously a poisonous environment for a baby to be raised in."

"Excuse me?" Ur and I asked offended.

"Where do you get around talking crap about my kid?"

"You don't even know him," I said pissed.

The lady then stayed quite.

"You think you're special because you get to play Picture Pages up there, huh?" asked Ur angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"You act like what you do is something only geniuses can do, but I swear, if I find some four year old and have them do what you do, they could probably do it in a matter of seconds and do it a hundred time better than you. You're nothing but a sorry excuse for a doctor that goes around judging other peoples lives because you probably have nothing better to do since you're obviously so god damn lonely. So instead of wasting my time with you're ridiculous lectures that you're pulling out of your ass, why don't you go back to night school and learn a real trade."

The lady glared at us before leaving in a huff.

"Woah," Lucy and I said in surprised as we watched Ur cross her arms angrily.

"What? She made me mad!"

The door then opened, allowing Gray to come. "Um...is everything okay...I just saw the technician leaving out of here in tears..."

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was grading the papers when I saw my classroom door slide open. I looked up to see Mirajane.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You know what I want~"

"Yeah and I'm not going to give it to you."

She grew annoyed and slammed the desk with her fist, "We can do this standing or we can do it lying down. We just have to do it soon."

"I'm not going to do anything with you." I said while packing up my things.

While packing up, I heard the sound of undoing zippers and clothing falling to the floor. I looked up to see Mira standing in nothing but her underwear. She walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest and moaned, "Let's do it now~ Lets have sex~"

I pushed her away and took off my coat to leave it in my room. I then picked up my things from the desk and started to make my way to the door. But I was stopped by her hand. "If you go now, I'll tell everyone about us."

My eyes widened in fear. _Lucy! _

"Please...don't..."

She smirked and pulled me over to my desk. She laid herself down on top of my desk and started to remove her underwear, making them fall to her ankles. She then spread her legs open, staring at me with a lustful expression. "Fuck me~"

_Why...? I was finally happy...so why am I suffering again...?_

I unzipped my pants, touching my soft member with a sigh. I began to think of Lucy so I could try and harden myself up. Being with Mira pained me, but I had to do it so I could stay with Lucy.

_Please let this be the last time..._

I was finally hard, so I lifted her legs above my shoulder and inserted my shaft into her wet cavern.

"Ah~ Natsu...~"

I kept pounding into her, filling the room with nothing but moans and the sound of wet skin rubbing against each other.

As I did so, I began to feel tears swell up in my eyes. _I'm sorry, Lucy..._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

Ur gave me a ride to school so I could pick up textbooks to study. I waved at the family inside the car and then made my way into the school building.

As I approached my classroom, I began to hear strange noises coming from down the hall, but then I ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination.

I quickly went into my classroom, grabbed the textbooks, and walked back out. While walking down the hall, I heard that sound again.

_What is that? _

I grew curious and walked over to the direction of the sound. With each step I took, the sound grew stronger.

"Maybe I should just head back..." I whispered to myself as I stopped to think it over. _What am I doing...? I should get back home...but now I'm curious._

I sighed and decided to walk away, but the sounds slowly turned into words, not allowing me to ignore them anymore.

"Natsu~"

My heart stopped and my blood went cold. _Natsu?! _

I ran down the hall until I reached his room. I heard the loud sounds of moans and I began to cry. _No...it can't be..._

I begged and begged that what I was hearing wasn't what I thought it was. I slowly opened the door and walked in to see Natsu pounding into Dr. Strauss.

My arms went weak, causing me to drop my text books. The loud thud from my books echoed through the hallway, causing them to stop and look at me.

"Lucy..."

Tears ran down my face and I quickly ran out with a broken heart.

_I was stupid to think he would love only me. I'm just a stupid sixteen year old child trying to win the attention of a thirty year old man._

_I'm an idiot...I'm an idiotic child trying to involve myself in the adult world...I'm just a child and I should have stayed in my world and forgotten him. I'm so stupid!_


	36. Drama 31: A New Job

**Lucy P.O.V**

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. Trails of tears flowed down my cheeks and into the air as the fragments of my heart fell to the ground. _What did I just see?!_

Right before reaching the corner to turn I heard my name being called, "Lucy!"

My blood went cold at the sound of his voice.

I ignored him and continued to run until I reached the front door. I quickly pushed it open and continued to run. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere would be better than being around him.

* * *

After a while of running, I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't there. _Why...? I thought we were happy...Maybe I'm just as naive and stupid as everyone says I am..._

_I'm lost...I need to talk to someone..._

My mind was blank but my body took me to where I needed to be.

* * *

I opened the door to P C's and slowly walked in with my head facing the floor. I dragged my feet until I reached my seat and sat at the bar. I slammed my head on the table top and made an animal-like growl in pain.

"Rough day, huh?"

I looked up to see Carla. "Hi Carla..."

"Yeah, it looks like you need my special 'cheer up' banana split. I'll go get that ready."

"Thanks..."

_I rubbed my teary red eyes and sighed heavily. This is what happens when you fall in love with some 30 year old man...I'm such a stupid child..._

I felt a slight breeze of cold air on my hair. I slowly raised my head from the table top and saw a great big bowl of ice cream.

"Eat up, it's on me."

I nodded and grabbed the spoon from inside the bowl and began to eat.

"So, what happened?"

I wiped the buggers away from my nose and whispered, "I don't want to talk about it..."

"I see...can I give a guess then?"

"Sure..." I whispered again while shoving a small portion of ice cream in my mouth.

"Let me see...does it have to do with that 50 year old man?"

I began to cry again as I dropped the spoon back in the bowl. I covered my face and began to whine. "Carla...We were so happy together...we were in love! Or so I thought...I think it was all one sided...I'm such a stupid child!"

She quickly ran from behind the counter to confort me. Her arms embraced me the same way my mother's once did as she whisperes sweet words to calm me down. "Oh sweetie...It's okay".

"No, it's not okay!"

"Lucy, breath in...breath out."

I followed her instructions and began to calm down.

"Now tell me what happened."

I was hyperventilating and tears wouldn't stop coming out. "So, Natsu and I...have been dating for almost 2 months now..." I breathed in heavily trying to regain my breath. "It was so magical and amazing, but now, I think it was all a lie! One sided!"

Her arms let go of me as she looked at me in shock. "Y'all actually got together?! Is that like pedophilia?!"

"Of course not! I'm technically a woman...I'm just _alot_ younger..."

She sighed as she thought about her next words. "Anyway, why do you think your relationship was one sided?" she asked while walking back to her place behind the counter.

My eyes watched her as she picked up a costumers dirty bowl while she made her way to me. Once she stood in front of me, I told her my reasoning for believing I was in a one sided love.

"Carla...I saw him having sex with the principal's assistant, Dr. Strauss..."

Moments later, I heard the sound of glass hitting the floor. Carla had dropped the dirt glass bowl she once held in her hands. Her eyes widened as she stared at me and asked, "You saw them doing what?"

"...sex..."

"Lucy..."

I shook my head and began to eat my ice cream again. "I'm an idiot...I tried to involve myself in a world where I don't belong..."

"I'm sorry Lucy-"

"It's fine...You better get back to work Carla...I just need some time to myself..."

"Hmm okay...let me know if you need anything." She walked away slowly, leaving me alone.

_I'm so stupid for thinking we were both on the same page..._

I looked outside the window in sorrow. While my gaze was fixed outside, I saw a man with pink hair approaching the shop. _Oh crap!_

"Carla...he's here..." I muttered in shock.

She ran back to me, hovering over the counter to try and see Natsu through the window. "Huh? Really? Let me see!"

"No you cannot see! You gotta hide me!"

"Come on Lucy, you always talk about him but I don't even know how he looks like."

"Ugh, Carla!"

She ignored me and continued to look out the window. "Is it the man with pink? He's kinda cute, I'll give you that--oh crap he's headed this way!"

I pulled on my pigtails in fear.

"Lucy, head out the back door, I'll stall him".

I quickly jumped off the chair and ran out the back.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I ran all around town, trying to find Lucy. "Lucy!" I yelled everywhere. I was starting to get tired but I couldn't give up. I had to explain to her my whole situation. If I wanted to be with her, I had to come clean.

_She needs to know about Lisanna, my arranged marriage with Cana, and the manipulation of Mira. She needs to know I want to be with her. She needs to know she's the only girl I've ever truly loved._

I kept running until I saw an ice cream shop with a girl that looked just like Lucy. I quickly began to walk towards the shop, hoping to find her. I slammed the door open, but I didn't see the girl anymore.

I walked up to the lady at the counter and asked, "Excuse me...did you see a girl with blonde hair here?"

She looked at me with an annoyed expression. Her brown eyes pierced my soul and made me feel regret. "Sir, I own a shop. And in a shop, there are a lot of people. You think I know or care about the people that come and go?"

"Please, I need to know...did you see a girl with blonde hair?"

"Persistent, huh? Let's see...blonde? I think you have to be more specific," she said coldly as she played with her sholder length white hair.

"Um well...She's kinda short, cute, adorable, innocent...and the best thing that ever happened to me..." Tears began to rapidly fall from my eyes. I fell to my knees and began to cry madly.

"Uh sir? You're scaring my customers!" yelled the older woman.

"Lucy...!" I whined loudly, not caring about anyone in the store.

"Damn it..." The lady then kneeled in front of me and asked, "Do you love her?"

I nodded instantly,"Yes...I love her, and I messed up...I should have done something else..."

"Come on," she whispered as she showed me her hand, "I'll help you out..."

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was running down town square when I felt a paper hit my face. "Ouch." I took off the paper and read it. "Help wanted?"

I scanned the flyer to see the directions. "Strawberry street coffee boulevard...Hey that's that French cafe!"

I then looked at my watch to see the time. _Oh no! I'm late for work._

I folded the paper and placed it my pocket.

* * *

"You're fired!"

"But..."

"You come into work late everyday now for the past two months! Heck, you don't even show up sometimes anymore! Lucy, I can't have you here anymore." My boss was furious and I knew there was no way for me to escape my fate of being fired.

I had been avoiding my responsibilities ever since I had been with Natsu. Nothing existed to me but him and I. I was naive. A stupid little girl in love.

"I'm sorry! Please give me another chance. I'll make it up to you!" I begged. _Please, I can't keep losing things!_

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he pressed onto his temples. "Ugh...This is why I don't like allowing high schoolers to work here... Get your things and go."

I nodded and walked out the store with a box in my hand. "Ugh...how am I gonna pay off my rent now..." I whispered to myself.

An idea came to my mind and I took out the piece of paper from pocket. _Maybe I should check this place out... _

* * *

I walked over to cafe and entered.

"Welcome to Café au lait. How many people will be dining with you today?" the lady asked with a french accent.

I stared in awe at the amazing french interior, it was as if I were in Paris myself. I then snapped out of my daze and weakly said, "Oh...I'm here for the job...uh-" I pulled out the flyer from my pocket, "I saw this."

"Magnifique! Lady Lisanna has been waiting for someone to answer le flyer," the lady said while placing her hands together.

"Venu venu, she est over here." The lady walked to the back of the store until she reached a door.

"Wait here for un moment." The lady knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the voice from inside.

"Il est Kinana."

"What do you need?"

"There est a girl that came for le job. She saw le flyer."

"I see, send her in."

"Oui, Lady Lisanna."

The lady smiled at me. "Lady Lisanna wants to see you."

I nodded and walked in. I slowly sat on the chair and stared at the back of the boss's chair.

"So, you saw the flyer?"

"Yes..."

"Name?"

"Uh...Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Can you speak french?"

"Uh...just a little..."

"Can you work night shifts?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the chair began to turn and I saw the lady that sat in it. She showed me her hand and said, "I'm Lisanna Strauss." She then tilted her head and smiled, "It's a pleasure to be working with you, Lucy-san."


	37. February

Sometimes I wonder if what we have is too good to be true

too scared to get my heart broken and scared of the thought of losing you

but in the end, I trust in the author and perfecter of what I believe

because what we ask for in Him, we in return shall receive


	38. Drama 32: Meeting Again

**_January_**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"She ran out the back door," said the woman I now know as Carla, "She's probably on her way to her part-time job."

We stood in the back of the Ice cream shop, in front of the door that would lead me back to Lucy.

I wiped my eyes with delight, glad that I had a clue towards finding Lucy. "Thank you...I'll never forget your kindness."

I was about to run off when Carla grabbed me by the arm, stopping me in my tracks. "Hold on a second..."

_Ugh I don't have time..._

"Before you start your little search for my girl Lucy, I need to know something...Do you actually love Lucy? Or are you just a lonely, sick, fifty year-old man that hopped on the opportunity to be with a sixteen year old girl for your own selfish purposes?"

Her eyes showed she wanted to kill. I shook in fear and quickly looked at the ground in shame.

"No...I love her...I fell in love with her at first sight..I was never the one to belive in bullshit like love at first sight, but then it happened to me. If I could stop it, I would, and I tried hard to avoid her, but that only made the pain in my heart worse...I love her, and I knew she loved me. I could just feel it when we were with each other. It just felt right, and when you know you're meant to be with someone, you just know..."

I heard her sigh as I stared at the ground, unable to look at her. "You're ridiculous...you sound like my stupid kid, Lucy."

She then walked towards the door and opened it. "I'm not sure if your relationship with her is right...but if you're as sincere as you seem...please make Lucy happy."

The woman quickly wiped a tear away her face. "Hurry up and go find her!" She commanded.

I nodded my head, thanking the woman, and ran out to find Lucy.

* * *

I had been running for what seemed like hours, and I decided to give up after her boss said he had fired her not too long ago.

_What am I suppose to do now...? I can't face her at school..._

I walked back home, leaving my car at the school. Once I reached my home, I opened the door and saw Zeref sleeping on my couch.

_Fucking free loader..._

I walked up to him and kicked him off the couch. He fell onto the floor, making a loud thud sound. He slowly sat up while he rubbed his head. "Ow...Natsu why'd you do that?" he asked as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

"You're on my couch and in my house. Give me a reason for me not to kick you out my house right now?"

"Um...we're brothers...?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I wanted to cry again, but I couldn't do that in front of my brother.

"Geez, what happened with you? You were so much nicer and understanding just a month ago. What happened? Did Lucy-chan break up with you?"

My eyes widened, and I felt tears start to fall out. _Shit..._

"Huh? Natsu, why are you crying...?"

I placed my hands to my eyes to wipe the tears. "Zeref...I lost the person I loved the most...and I don't think I can get her back."

Suddenly, I began to cry loudly, like a child, something I hadn't done in years. _Why...? Why can't I control my emotions?! Why am I so weak?!_

Zeref quickly moved over to my side and hugged me. "It's okay...Natsu..."

I dug my face into his shoulder and cried harder. "Th-thank you...aniki..."

**(Aniki = big brother) **

* * *

**_February_**

Zeref and I were watching T.V at my home when I heard my phone vibrate. I glanced at it and saw it was Lisann.

"Natsu, aren't you going to answer that?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?."

"It's Lisanna."

"Oh...that bitch."

"If you think she's a bitch, her sister's the queen of bitches."

"I bet."

I sighed as the vibrating stopped and a notification appeared. I grabbed my phone and read the text from Lisanna:

**Lisanna**

_Hey Natsu, it's been a while._

_You wanna meet?_

**Natsu**

_Why?_

**Lisanna**

_I haven't seen you in a while._

_Come on, I really wanna see you~_

**Natsu**

_Fine_.

**Lisanna**

_Yay!!! Meet me tomorrow at the dinner._

_The usual time._

I sighed and placed my phone down on the couch.

"So, what'd she want?"

"To meet up..."

"That's good...now you can finally break up with her properly...and get Lucy-chan back."

"You make it sound so simple..."

* * *

**_The next day_**

I was waiting outside the dinner when I saw Lisanna running up to me. She placed her hands on her knees, gasping for air. "Sorry...we were short on staff, so...I had...to help..."

"That's okay," I replied as I opened the door for her.

She smiled at me and entered the dinner. "Thanks, Natsu."

We sat at the usual booth, ordered the usual meal, and ate the same way we always did. There was nothing different in what we did and that's probably why I lost interest in her, besides the guilt I already carried towards her.

"So...how's it going?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Good. I finally got someone new to work for me...by my flyer!"

"What?!"

"That's right! You doubted my flyer and I finally got an employee!"

"Wow, congrats. You proved me wrong."

"Thanks! Oh, and let me tell you, the girl's real nice and hard working! She's so cute and I just wanna squeeze her to death!"

"You're weird."

"Haha, I know."

We continued to eat until she asked, "Isn't this nice? But if we were _married_, I could cook this for you instead~"

I placed my fork down and stared at her.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Lisanna...I have something to say."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I...I don't love you anymore."

She dropped her fork and stared at me in fear. "Wh-what're you saying?"

"I'm saying it's over Lisanna. I don't want to be with you anymore..."

Her eyes began to water, but then, she started to laugh. "Hahaha, wasn't my sad act good?!"

"Huh?"

"I knew already, that you didn't love me."

"Bu-"

"Natsu, I'm not stupid. And quiet frankly, I didn't want to be with you either anymore."

"But you always brought up the marriage-!"

"Yeah, cuz I knew if I bothered you enough I could finally get rid of you."

"What...?"

"Yup, and I know that you're boning my sister too."

"Wha-"

"She came home late one night and locked herself in the bathroom for a while."

I stayed quiet.

"I sometimes hear her masturbating to you. I'm not sure what she feels for you, but it's enough for her to masturbate."

I pushed my plate away, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I don't care anymore anyway, but can we at least still stay friends?" she asked while smiling.

I nodded, "I think that's all we were suppose to be."

"Agreed."

She called over the waiter and paid.

When we walked out I asked, "Why'd you pay?"

"Cuz I invited you. Anyway, we're not going out anymore, so it doesn't matter who pays."

I sighed with a smile of relief. _Finally...this chapter of my life is over._

* * *

We were walking down the city streets when Lisanna broke the ice, "Do you wanna visit the cafe?"

"Huh?"

"My cafe, you wanna visit it?"

"Uh Sure...?"

She smiled as she took my hand, dragging me to her cafe. "You're gonna love the changes I've done!"

* * *

When we entered her Cafe, Kinana came to meet us.

"Oh! Maître Natsu, will you be dining with Lady Lisanna today?" she asked in her French accent.

"Sorry Kinana, but we're not together anymore," Lisanna told Kinana.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Pardonnez-moi," Kinana said nervously.

"It's okay Kinana. It's no biggie," Lisanna stated reassuringly.

My eyes started to roam around the room, looking at the French interior. _I haven't been here in a long time...it's changed a lot..._

"Watcha think?" asked Lisanna while standing besides me.

"It's amazing...I remember when this places was no bigger than a food stand, and now it's massive...It's like a restaurant..."

I admired the French interior, the lights that hung above like chandeliers, and the tall walls that made the place look like an expensive restaurant.

_She's out done herself. She achieved her dream while I'm still roaming around in the dark for a glimmer of hope. I'm nothing but a lost child...Lisanna has always been strong and hard working...That's the reason why I fell for her in the first place..._

Lisanna was pulled aside by Kinana to talk about a few work related issues. While they spoke, I continued to look around while I reminisced the past. The past where I was strong and carried no anger or guilt towards anyone.

While looking, in the corner of my eye I spotted a girl with blonde hair. She wore her hair up in bun and the black dress that all the waiters wore, hugged her curves elegantly.

_Is that Lucy...?_

I began to walk up to her and before I could call her name, Lisanna stopped me. "Where are you going Natsu?"

I looked back to see if the blonde girl was still there but she was gone.

"Um Lisanna, where's the bathroom?"

"Down that hall."

"Thanks."

I looked back to see if Lisanna was watching me. When she looked away, I quickly ran to look for that blonde girl.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

_Why is he here?! _

I quickly walked away, trying to find a way to not be seen. I looked behind me to see if he was there. _I think I lost him..._

I stopped walking and let out a sigh of relief.

"Miss!"

My eyes widened at his voice.

"Miss, I need to talk to you!"

I began to fast walk around the whole cafe, trying to lose him. I then spotted my boss and quickly ran up to her. "Lady Lisanna, there's a man walking around the cafe. I think he's lost."

"Oh really? That's probably Natsu. Thank you Lucy-san."

I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the kitchen to get the next order. Suddenly, I realized something. I looked behind me to see my boss holding onto his arm.

_How does... How does she know Natsu?! _


	39. Drama 33: Goodbye Levy

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I held onto Natsu's arm, pulling him in my direction. "What're you doing, Natsu? Why'd you suddenly run off, weirdo?"

He rolled his eyes, showing an expression of dissatisfaction. "I'm leaving..." he muttered while heading for the door.

"Huh? B-But-" His arm was slowly slipping away from me, and I didn't want him to go yet. I was lonely. I wanted someone to talk to, but I had no one. No one except Bickslow who was always working.

"I'm tired, so I'm going home," he interjected while completely removing his arm from my grasp. _Please, don't leave me alone. I need a friend...!_

Out of desperation, I reached out to grab his hand. I held onto him in hope he would stay. My eyes pleaded with him, yet I could tell from his expression he wanted to be alone. He used to never carry that expression until the day our lives were ruined by Mira, but for him to carry it now meant that he had to be hurting.

"Let's have some coffee at least. We have some catching up to do..." I stated in hope he would open up to me.

He shook his head, pulling away from my grasp. "Sorry Lisanna, I'm going home." He opened the door to the cafe and never looked back

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as he began to walk away. _He's hiding something...Is he really sleeping with my sister now? Is that why he looked so guilty just now?_

I clicked my tongue, turning around to walk towards my office so I could vent. I threw myself onto the chair and grabbed my phone furiously.

_When did my sister become this evil?! _

Elfman and I had no idea why our kind sister became so evil. Her personality flipped like a switch one day and never went back. Something or someone changed her, and that in turn changed our family.

"I refuse to lose to my sister! If he's going out with her...I'm going to have to end it...permanently."

* * *

**_The next day_**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was walking into the school building when I was suddenly pulled aside by someone. I gave out a yelp and felt the hands of the stranger cover my mouth. I then looked up to see Gajeel.

"Sorry Lucy, " he said while letting me go.

I quickly backed away in fear, not wanting to be close to the juvenile delinquent. "What do you want?" I asked shaking in fear.

"I'm trying to help you get back with Levy."

"Huh?" _Why is he trying to meddle in our business?_

"You guys were best friends weren't you?"

"She's no friend of mine, " I scoffed.

"Are you serious? Levy said the same thing!" He facepalmed himself in frustration. "I don't get girls. They fight and sometimes never makeup. Why can't you guys just bro it or something?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in annoyance. "We can't just 'bro it out, ' Gajeel. Levy has some serious problems and I can't do anything to help her. I've tried reaching out to her so many times, but she won't even look at me anymore...It hurts me to see her like that, but I can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped..."

I wish I could fix her self-esteem issues. I wish I could go inside her mind and make her see how wonderful she truly is. I wanted her to love herself and go back to the way she was: happy and vibrant. She changed to get her parents' attention, and somehow she got lost in the process. She was lost but didn't want to be found.

"Look Gajeel. I love Levy, but I can't keep holding on to someone who keeps trying to push me away. I think...I think we're finally done."

His eyes saddened as I spoke the truth. "But Levy needs you..." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel..." The bell rang, implying a five-minute warning to get to class. "I...I gotta go. See ya, " I mumbled.

Walking away from Levy wasn't easy. I was tired of reaching out and having my hand slapped away every time. It broke my heart to see her refusing both my love and help. If she really wanted to be saved, it was time she reached out to me so I could pull her out of the darkness.

* * *

**_Lunch_**

I was sitting at the Lunch table with Juvia when I heard the sound of a bag pop. I quickly looked back to see Levy, standing on top of a cafeteria table.

"Attention everyone! I have something to say. This message is for my dear friend Lucy Heartfilia. Stand up, Lucy!" She yelled angrily.

I looked over to Juvia in fear. She shook her head slowly, telling me to stay seated. I did as I was advised. But again, Levy yelled for me to stand. So I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Oh there's my best buddy, Lucy!" she said sarcastically.

I held my hands together in front of me weakly, hoping she wasn't going to do anything wrong.

"You see that girl Lucy? She's a whore! A fucking whore that likes to fuck with every boy she can get her hands on."

I then felt my blood run cold as I stared at her in fear. _What is she doing?! _

"You know what she was doing earlier? She was with my boyfriend Gajeel, trying to steal him away from me!"

I looked over to Gajeel to see him furiously stand up. "Levy, that's enough!"

"Oh~ Protecting your little hoe? How sweet!" she said with a mocking tone.

Gajeel began to walk over to her. "Levy! What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop this!"

She jumped off the table and smiled in his face. "Or what?" She then turned to walk up to me. "Aren't you going to defend yourself? Oh, wait! You can't." She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Where's your precious Dragneel-sensei when you need him?"

My eyes widened as she said his name. _How does she know?! _

"People, this girl here has a fetish for older men. To be more specific, she has a fetish for people like Dragneel sensei!" She laughed evilly as she entertained the people in the cafeteria, "Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are in a forbidden, sexual, Teacher-Student relationship...Aren't I right, Lucy?"

People began to whisper and look at me in disgust.

"Is that why Dragneel Sensei's been so happy? Cuz he's finally getting pussy? Hahah!"

"What a slut."

"Fucking disgusting."

"What kind of sick person sleeps with a teacher?"

"I wonder if she needed the grade; disgusting..."

_How did it come to this...?_

I quickly glanced over to Juvia and she stared at me in confusion. "What is she talking about?" She mouthed to me.

My heart dropped as my dark secret surfaced. _How did she know...? What's going to happen to me now...?_

I shook in fear as I tried to muster the smallest amount of courage to rebuttal her claim. "Y-you have no proof!"

"Proof?!" She laughed, "I saw you guys sucking face in the car not so long ago!"

_But...we were so careful! How did she-?_

Suddenly, I remembered the say Natsu and I had left school late together. It well past six and we assumed no one was on campus, so he took me home that day. While in the car, our affection blinded our judgment and we broke the rules a little. It was a mistake. An awful mistake driven by love.

I began to feel tears fill my eyes at my unclear future. _Am I going to get arrested...? Will I be expelled...? All of this is my fault...it's all my fault for being a naive little girl..._

As I cried, I heard the chair next to me move.

"Please!" I looked over to see Juvia crying along with me. "Please don't hurt Lucy any more! None of this is true." She then began to wipe the tears away and continued, "Lucy is a very kind, caring, and genuine person. She's nothing like the things she's saying!"

The whole cafeteria went silent as if they didn't know who to believe.

Then Levy spoke up, "You shouldn't be talking you bitch! You're the one who caused all this. It's your fault! It's your fucking fault that Lucy and I aren't friends! I fucking hate you!"

My body reacted on its own. In the heat of the moment, I slapped Levy across the face. "No. It's _your_ fault that we're no longer friends."

"You bitch!" She grabbed my hair and slammed my head onto the table, causing me to bleed. She continued to slam my head onto the table, over and over again until she felt satisfied. With every slam, the students in the cafeteria began to cheer out and yell: 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

I then heard Gajeel yelling for her to stop. He ran over to me and tried to get Levy to let go of my hair. But she refused to. "Why are you defending that pregnant slut, huh?!" Levy yelled furiously.

"Sh-she's n...not a slu-t!!" I shouted.

Gajeel then pulled Levy back once more, getting her to loosen her grip. I quickly left her reach and rubbed my bloody temple.

She quickly escaped his grasp and came for me again, this time, she aimed for my stomach. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

I quickly defended myself and began to punch back.

"You always get everything! You have a great body, boys hanging over you, and I'm just me!" Levy stopped and began to cry.

"I'm flat, small, ugly, and I can't even keep one guy! The one guy that ever paid attention, you're trying to take away from me!"

"You're wrong! I don't want Gajeel!"

"Liar! You're a liar!"

I then punched her in the nose, making her bleed.

She covered her nose in pain as blood oozed out, staining the floor. With the back of her hand, she wiped her nose and went back to fighting.

"Coming through!"

The group of kids around us began to move away. I then looked back to see Dr. Strauss with Erza and Gray.

"What's going on here?!" yelled Dr. Strauss. She then looked at us in shock. Her expression turned to anger as she bent over to drug us onto our feet. "Get up! We're going to the Principle's office now!"

* * *

We both sat in front of the principal's desk. We were beat up, bruised, and blood oozed from our wounds. The principal looked at us in annoyance. "What in the world happened here?"

We then pointed at each other: "She started it!"

Principle Makarov slammed his fist on the desk in anger. "I don't care who started it! I want to know what happened!" His face was bright red and the few tuffs left from his balding head stood up as if he were to morph into a giant.

"She's a whore!" Levy yelled.

"She's a dumb bitch that likes to jump to conclusions!" I yelled back.

"Who you callin' a bitch?!"

"You! You literally told the whole school my fucking secret!"

"That's what you get for trying to take away my boyfriend! I hope you rot in jail you disgusting slut!"

My eyes began to whelm up with tears. I wanted to punch her. I wanted to hurt her until something broke. _I hate you..._

"I already told you, I don't want your boyfriend...We were just talking!"

"Liar!"

"Are you fucking stupid?! He wanted to talk to me about getting our friendship back together! But since you're so fucking insecure, you jumped to the conclusion that I wanted Gajeel! I have absolutely no interest in him, you stupid bitch!"

She stayed silent and looked at the ground in shame, knowing she had done something wrong.

Principle Makarov cleared his throat catching our attention. "I don't get what's going on, but your actions are not excused. You two will be suspended for 3 weeks. Now, get out of here you brats!"

We bowed and left.

* * *

We stood outside the office and Levy turned over to me. "So...you don't like Gajeel?"

I shook my head, "You know who I love...and the whole school practically knows now too."

She looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"...I can't forgive you..."

"I know..."

"Hopefully what you said will become nothing but a rumor, but you do know what you did could end my entire life and his, right?"

She stayed silent, avoiding my gaze as she suffered from guilt.

"Lucy...can we start over...?"

"Are you serious?" I asked with an attitude.

"I know it's wrong for me to ask, but I want a second chance...I miss you Lucy and-"

"You're so full of yourself."

"Huh?"

"You want a second chance after everything that just happened?!"

I sucked my teeth and walked away, leaving her to go find my stuff so I could go home.

"Good-bye Levy. We're done."

**Mirajane P.O.V **

As I stood behind the wall, listening to their conversation, I bit my lip in anger.

_She's the bitch Natsu's been leaving me for?! I knew something was off when he suddenly started acting happy. That sick bastard is screwing that little girl..._

I walked away from the wall and towards my office.

_No matter...She's just a small bump in the rode. She's no actual competition. She's just a little girl trying to play grown-up._

I opened the door to my office and entered to finish up my work.

_I'll make Natsu mine if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

**Hey guys, so I'm alive lol. I'm so sorry for the long wait but summer semester at Uni started and that took up all time. Then I got badly sick for two weeks and I still couldn't update, but here it finally is, chapter 33 lol.****Thanks for being patient with me :)**


End file.
